A Country's Hope
by Jounouchi
Summary: Misunderstandings tend to have dire consequences when a young princess is forced to leave her country with no memories of ever even living there. Brought to Fanelia, her life would begin anew...but can hardships really be avoided there as well? *Complete*
1. A Familiar Place

Eerie shadows cast their ways over the various surrounding trees of that unknown forest. Perhaps there was the occasional rustling noise created from those nocturnal animals...but generally...the only sounds that came from the area were the chorus of inebriated male voices...laughing merrily...or speaking louder than need-be--as well as the crackling and popping of flames before them. Several forms were lounged out casually against the man-made campsite...leaning back against the trunks of trees, or perhaps just seated on a grassy patch. Orange light would flicker over individual faces ... and then cast it's glow upon something large. As soon as it was touched with the fire's light...the greyish-white metallic surface glimmered and clearly this mammoth form was a guymelef...of an Ispano design.  
  
        "Wine always tastes better after a victory.." Sounded one utterance from the group.  
  
        "This dawn we will see the final battle..." A random voice called out over the crowd. "And we will be the first to attack the enemy's castle..."  
  
        The very comment inveigled an uproar of comments--cheers, laughs, general chatting. The group was clearly gladdened that this war would finally be finished. And away from the palpable soldiers of Fanelia...a young, black-haired man stood beside a tree. The area he was at seemed considerably darker than the one around the blazing fire. His palm would raise, and be lain upon that jagged bark. The free hand lifted to brush away a few lengthy strands from his face-revealing those features-the bronze skin, dark eyes, and a mustache of a similar matching hue to that hair. He was clad in a light weight armor...and strapped to his side...was a sword. The blue hilt bore a golden mark, some symbol of Fanelia.  
  
        "Balgus...?"  
  
        The large framed man stepped up behind the younger looking of the pair. Brown locks framed that face...and hung in a messy jumble to the end of his neck. A few scars were visible over his face...nothing hideously grotesque to look at. Balgus was a strong man...who had been in several battles before this. He wore those scars with pride, and honor.  
  
        "Yes, m'lord?"  
  
        "After the war ends...will you be leaving...?"  
  
        Balgus remained silent for a moment or so. He was almost hesitant to respond to the question, although...he couldn't keep the young king waiting too long. "Yes, Lord Goau...I.. must hold my spirit once more..."  
  
        The king glanced aside, and nodded, "I see..." And he went silent for a brief moment, leaning most of his weight on the tree. That head turned slightly, and a few more words were spared. "I'll miss you..."   
  
        "My lord..." And Balgus bowed his head respectfully. "I-I'll never forget your kindness..."  
  
        "It's all right. I want you to go. Go and master the ways of the warrior...and someday return to Fanelia."  
  
        "My lord.."  
  
        The two sank into silence. Thoughts of war seemed to consume them both. Goau quietly stared into the vast amount of shadows that unfolded before him. Would the surprise attack they had planned for Omora really work to their advantage...? The war had taken it's toll on both sides-Fanelia might have been inadvertent with their intendment, and could have possibly allowed the opposing side to divulge their actions. His only hope could be for that to not come to pass. But, within his heart, he knew he was tired of fighting...and at that point in time...he only wanted an end. Either side could have won, but just so long as one of them did.  
  
        A brilliant flash disturbed the young king's thoughts, and he lifted that gaze to the distance. His head tilted in bewilderment, and he felt the words rush forth...'what is that...?' The Fanelian stumbled forward, and rushed around the trees moving quicker and quicker to come to that destination. Balgus followed closely behind...allowing his huge form to lumber along. The two men came to a small pond. Within their view, was a young-looking woman. A few fireflies scintillated around her to create a comely atmosphere. Loose fabric folds swayed gently in a quiet breeze...which also happened to take the dark, silken locks along. Those tenuous arms raised before her, and she pointed fingertips forward. Suddenly, a pair of whitewashed wings exploded from the woman's back...unfolding and outstretching quite the distance behind herself.   
  
        "A...draconian...! The demons of legend!" Balgus's eyes widened as he watched the scene play before him. He shifted one leg forward, and then grasped a hold of his hilt. "Step back, you're in danger, Lord!"  
  
        "Don't, Balgus..." Goau could only stare in admiration, lifting his hand to lay on the larger man's shoulder-in hopes that it would motion him to remove his grip from the sword. The Fanelian king remained calm as he watched the 'demon woman' before him. "...she's no demon. She's beautiful...I would gladly allow such a demon to steal my very soul..."  
  
        "K-king Goau...?"  
  
        The youthful Fanel stepped onward-almost as if it were against his will. The water provided some resistance to his movement...especially once he got to the deeper parts, but he managed to come up to the winged-woman. She was all-the-more resplendent up close. His lips parted, yet no words could escape...and the young draconian had turned to face him...those wings stretching out at her sides. A soft expression was given as she regarded the young king.  
  
        "Goau...of Fanelia...?"  
  
        He blinked a couple of times, after she spoke, "That's right...but how did you who I am?"  
  
        "When I was born...it was prophesized that the man for whom I was destined would come tonight...when the Mystic Moon hung just above the western mountains..." She smiled gently, and those fingers would lace before herself.   
  
        "You mean me...?" Goau blinked in surprise as he watched the woman in front of him.  
  
        She nodded gently. "Yes...our meeting was fated, you see..."  
  
         "I'm beginning to see...what is your name...?"  
  
        "Varie.."  
  
        "Varie... " He repeated softly, and then he extended his hand to receive her own. "Would you come with me...?"  
  


  
*          *           *  


  
  
        Morning would arrive in the world of Gaea sooner than most had expected. Golden rays of light would touch everything with it's warm glow. It was a sign for life to come back from it's momentary cease, and the birds became animated..chirping merrily within the trees. Much of that planet was at peace, and morning was only the sign of a new day...a new routine...and a new beginning. But, for two separate countries...it could only be referred to as...'another morning.' Most of them had been up the entire evening...anticipating for the day's events...and that was the way it went within Omora. Guymelefs were placed in easy accessible areas so each pilot would be able to get to them quicker. Blacksmiths had forged several swords of strong materials...and armories worked the same way. It was quite the profitable business to have in times of war.  
  
        From within the window of the castle, a dark-haired king watched over the bustling town. One that was busy preparing for an incursion...rather than common folk going about their daily business. That type of thing was no longer allowed since there was a threat of assailment from the Fanelians. And for what reasons did they have for this war...? It wasn't even clear any longer. Perhaps it was a power struggle, but...that King of Omora tended to believe otherwise.   
  
        The obsidian oculars drifted towards his Queen who was sleeping soundly in the lush bed. It must have been she...who was the determinant of all this quarreling. He made his way over to the bed, and kneeled before it, looking on as the elegant femme slumbered peacefully. There was a stir from the slender woman, and her arm fell to the side...leaving the hand in easy reach for the man to take. He brought it close to his face, and inclined that sconce so his forehead was touched by the knuckles of the lady's hand.   
         
  
        _" King Garrus, you can't be serious! Marrying the **witch-woman** will only seal the fate of Omora's destruction! Nothing good can come out of this..."  
  
        "Then so be it..."  
  
        "Have you been struck with the illness of insanity...?! Holding a demon such as that woman in our midst will only make countries fight against us...until they do eliminate her..."  
  
        "Celia is no demon! She is to be the Queen of this country...whether or not I gain your approval. And if other countries do not approve well...then...they will have to fight against me. But I will not give her up so easily...I will fight to the very death to protect the woman I love..."  
  
  
        _Garrus shook away the thoughts, and closed his eyes tightly. A weight was felt upon his shoulder, and he glanced up slowly, finding his gaze locked on a set of dusky eyes. His thin lips formed a smile, and he lessened his grasp on her hand. Celia withdrew her own and pushed herself upright, twisting her torso so she could adjust the pillows behind her-allowing them to support her posterior as she leaned against the cushioning.  
  
        "You should be getting dressed soon, Celia. We must get you out of this area before it is too late. I am certain this war was caused over..."  
  
        Garrus was cut off as Celia raised a pallid hand, canting her head gently, "You are probably right...and quite possibly we may lose. But there are much better ways to deceive the enemy rather than running away..."  
  
        "But...how do you intend....?"  
  
        "K-King Omoi..." A voice called from behind the king.  
  
        Garrus twisted around, and his eyes landed on one of the many messengers of the palace. He nodded in acknowledgment towards the youthful male, and then spoke up, "What is it...?"  
  
        "Enemy 'melefs were spotted in the forest to the Northeast..."  
  
        The young Omoi sighed, and wandered over to that window once more. Eyes darted over the random soldiers who moved ahead welding freshly made weapons and the men who were busily repairing the guymelefs. His gaze lowered, and he placed his hand on the window pane, bowing his head in shame. Was it all his fault...for bringing Celia into this...? Would his own selfish desire for love...cost him his own country...? He remained silent, letting those thoughts encompass his mind for a long while.  
  
        "Garrus...?" Celia tipped her head curiously as she watched her lover beside the window.  
  
        He lifted his head, yet didn't face the two who patiently awaited a response from the young king. His hand moved away, and he brought the side of his index finger over the top of his upper lip "...." The man  turned after a moment or so of lingering thoughts, and let his eyes rest first on the beautiful woman within the bed's sheets, and then to the youthful soldier in the doorway. "....then we must attack them."  
  
        "Y-yes, your majesty..."  
  
        "... make certain you bring plenty of 'melef reinforcements... ... " A grim look came into those features, and he bit on his lower lip, only to add, ".... and if they make it into Omora... I will personally see to it that every member of the Fanelian army... ...dies."  
  
        Those words evoked a gasp from the woman-which raised her hands to attempt to muffle it, and a single nod from the youth-who turned on his heel, and stepped out of the room. Celia stared at Garrus in horror, and brought the digits away from the petite mouth. Lips settled in a thin line, and the slender brows would furrow in disapproval. The Omoran could only offer a sympathetic look to her as he walked to the door, and paused there.  
  
        "You should get dressed, Celia. You'll have to leave this country soon..."  
  
        "But!" She raised her hand to protest, only to find it was too late...and Garrus had already disappeared from her view.  



	2. The Final Battle

         Heavy footfalls sounded for miles as a straight line of guymelefs was formed in front of the single forest that divided the two feuding countries. Directly in the center of the echelon, stood the magnificent, white Ispano 'melef--known due to legend as **Escaflowne**. The ruby containment of the drag-energist gleamed in the fading light of the day. It's royal blue cloak fluttered with a soft breeze, and then died down around the legs of the colossal armor. It truly stood out majestically--much like it's pilot--among the rest of the soldiers.  
  
        "Everyone...hold position!" Goau called out to his army, and then silently watched through the slotted vent of the Escaflowne.  
  
        After the command was given, there were a few grumbles and sighs as well as some shifting of the metallic 'melefs. Some of the men were quite relieved that the walking was put on hold, however...the others just wanted to get the battling over and done with. Once they killed the **Saercarian**...all of this fighting would finally be over, and there would be no more threat to the world of Gaea-but more immediately-Fanelia. It was only a matter of getting to the enemy's castle, to do just that.   
  
        Goau narrowed his eyes on the horizon, spotting movement in the distance. An eerie golden glow seemed to follow the approaching objects. The enormous, ivory leg slid forward, and the hand went for its monumental weapon. The 'melefs behind the great Escaflowne followed the same actions, and just looked on wordlessly as the Omoran army drew near. Their numbers appeared great;  there were roughly twenty-thousand more samurai than that of Fanelia. Although, Fanelia had the advantage of having a few more guymelef's than their adversary. The Fanelian king knew it would be a difficult battle...but he would try with all his might to win-for Gaea..for his country... and for Varie.  
  
        The Omorans came to a halt before the Fanelians, and Garrus's guymelef stepped ahead of the group, "Goau of Fanelia! Prepare to meet your demise!" The Omoran king turned towards his men, and then motioned his sword forward. "Attack!"  
  
        With those words, the Omoran legion charged for their opponent. Several metallic clashings were heard as swords were raised to block the oncoming assaults. Among the Fanelian side, was Balgus...who managed to take on whole guymelefs without being in one himself. The immense fighter dodged a few attacks, until a skillful incision was made along his left eye. He growled in pain, and dropped his guard some-but he continued to fight as did the rest of the injured. It wasn't long before the ground became stained with drops of sweat and blood...and quite a few of the original soldiers had fallen, but many still remained and fought with all their might. The hefty metal giants contended each other...several swings, strikes, and blows were delivered until the weaker of the fighters fell. Deafening explosions, screams, and yells polluted the area until absolute chaos ensued. Some smoke clouded a few of the fighters' vision, and forced them to meet their fate-slain by their foe. It was only a time for actions, for no thoughts could possibly cross the young boys' minds. They reverted to their inner most instincts for survival-willing to die for their country and their kings.  
  
        And as for those kings, it didn't seem like Garrus's ordinary guymelef could stand up to the Escaflowne. Rapid slashes clouted the bronze colored 'melef, and Garrus grimaced somewhat, staggering back. His sword was lifted quickly, and it retaliated against the Ispano's pilot. The tip of the metal sliced across the stomach area of the armor, and within the cockpit-Goau felt the warm, stinging sensation across his abdomen. The unilluminated spheres flickered downward to catch a peek of the blood that dribbled down his shirt. The eyes narrowed, and he gritted his teeth...letting a snarl escape him as he raced forward to jab that sword into Garrus's arm. This action forced the Omoran king to holler in agony. Escaflowne leapt up, and gave a diagonal gash across the giant's chest. Sparks followed the piercing hit, and then the 'melef dropped back, hitting the ground with a large crash.  
  
        "I..." Garrus winced. "Refuse...to give up..."  
  
        King Omoi struggled to get up, but saw the tip of the blade pointed down at him-ready to go in for the kill. Goau panted heavily; fatigue had settled in, yet he managed to maintain a steady grip upon the hilt of the large sword. Garrus furrowed those brows, and some red fluid trickled down the corner of his mouth.  
  
        "I won't...let... you get Celia..." The Omoran choked for a breath, and then continued weakly. "Kill me if you will...but you will never..."  
  
        "NO!"  
  
        The desperate cry was enough to cause every subsisting soldier to halt in their actions, and glance in the voice's direction. They stared on as the woman dashed forward, not even bothering to run with the normal grace she would hold. She didn't stop until she landed beside Garrus's fallen 'melef, and sank to her knees.  
  
        "It's her! It's the Saercarian, m'lord!" Balgus twisted in their direction, the fresh blood streamed down the left side of his visage, staining it with the vermilion trail.  
  
        Celia climbed onto her king's guymelef, and wrapped those fingers around the cockpit's hatch, trying with all her might to pull it up. After a couple of failed attempts, she closed her eyes, and tilted her head forward. One arm raised skyward, and a brilliant flicker of light collected in her palm. She furrowed those brows, and then sent the burst of energy into the metallic door. It managed to destroy it, and allowed her access to her king.  
  
        "Garrus..." Those eyes flooded with tears, and she reached forward, attempting to pull him out of the wrecked cock pit. She only managed to do so partially, and so she supported his upper half, cradling it as she lowered her head. Sobs escaped uncontrollably, and she felt her body tremble. "No...n-no...you can't... you can't die..."  
  
        "King Goau... " Balgus slowly made his way to the Escaflowne, and then leaned in close. "It's up to you, my lord."  
  
        The Fanelian king nodded, and hoisted up the weapon. The tip was pointed in the pair's direction, and his eyes narrowed for a moment. He began to move it forward, only to stop abruptly. It wasn't Celia in his view, but Varie. Her long, fluent hair oscillated in the wind as she embraced the enervated body. Goau blinked a couple of times, and then shook his head, almost as if trying to shake away the sight before him. Those eyes focused on the scene again, in which he saw the same thing. Only...this time he could tell that the one Varie held onto was not Garrus...but Goau himself. An aural gasp was drawn in as he staggered back, shaking his head with incredulity.  
  
        "My...lord...?" Balgus catechized the actions of his king.  
  
        The Fanelian pulled his gaze away from them finally, and glanced over at Balgus. He shook his head noiselessly, those darkened spheres were wide with fright. The king didn't wish to look upon the scene again, but it seemed he was entranced by it. Though, once he did look back toward the two...it was once again Celia and Garrus. The Saecarian's milky digits brushed over the Omoran's cheek, and she closed her eyes, forcing a few tears to squeeze their way out.  
  
        "C-Celia... I... told you... to hide... " Garrus strained the words out, as he raised his gaze to the woman holding onto him.  
  
        The lids lifted slowly, revealing the swirling pools of obsidian, "Garrus...I knew that you would get hurt today. I couldn't have beared it if they had killed you..." She trailed off, and glanced toward the grandiose Escaflowne that seemed to be watching over them. Her attention drifted back to Garrus, and she planted a lenient kiss on his forehead before she slowly let him out of her arms. She rose to her feet, and then took a step forward. Her voice rose up so that everyone else could hear. "And that is why...I give myself...over to the Fanelian army."  
  
        "No, Celia!"  
  
        "It...is the only way to stop this senseless fighting..." Her arms fell lithely to her sides as she tipped her chin in the giant white armor's direction. "So...do what you came here to do, king of Fanelia. Kill me if you honestly believe it will solve your problems."  
  
        "Celia...don't!!"  
  
        The Fanelian king remained motionless for the time being, and just lowered his gaze to the woman in front of him. His lids drooped over the murky pools, and then opened again to reflect his despair. Varie... she seemed so much like Varie. Perhaps, she too was misunderstood. What if the Saercarians were not really the 'demons' everyone claimed them to be? He wasn't so certain that he could be responsible for the annihilation of an innocent creature. Goau sent a quick look Balgus's way, in hopes that the man would be able to aid him in his decision, but it was no use. The Ispano 'melef's arm lowered and with it went the sword.  
  
        "...I can't..." He mumbled defeatedly.  
  
        "Can't?!" The king's comment stirred up several maunders of disbelief.  
  
        "My lord...you must! This war needs to be ended...this was what we fought for all this time!" Balgus moved in closer to the guymelef, and placed a massive hand on the forearm of the king's 'armored giant' just to emphasize his point, or perhaps to comfort Goau in his time of need.  
  
        "I...just...can't, Balgus. What if we were wrong about her? What if...she means no harm to us...? I cannot allow myself to senselessly kill this woman!"  
  
        Balgus sighed, and shook his head from side to side, "King Goau...now is not the time to be.."  
  
        "Silence!"  
  
        "Balgus is right, Lord..." A voice chimed in.  
  
        "Yeah...we've been fighting this much...we have to finish it!" Sounded another soldier.  
  
        Celia offered a saddened glance to Garrus, and a few tears slipped down those cheeks. She did not want to do this, but it was the only way to end the bloodshed due to her. The Omoran struggled to hang on, and despite the fatigue due to loss of blood, he did push himself up slightly. Once he got to a kneeling position, he held out a hand for his queen.  
  
        "Celia...don't... run away and hide. I don't care what happens to me...just so long as you are safe. Celia...I love you..." His words trailed off as an afflictive wince took those features.  
  
        "Garrus...please. Lay still...it will only hurt you m--"   
  
        "Celia?! ....CELIA!"  
  
        All the Omoran saw was the Saecarian's visage change from the peaceful look into one of excruciating pain. Her head drooped, and those arms fell lithely at her sides. His eyes widened with fright, and the gaze traveled behind his wife-to the large Escaflowne's sword, that had embedded itself into her spine. Goau kept his eyes closed as he pulled back the weapon which was then dropped to his side. Garrus could only stare on in horror as Celia fell limp to the ground before him. Goau offered a somber look in the opposing king's direction, before he nodded to his men, and they all wordlessly exited the battle ground.  
  
        Garrus's heart pounded furiously against his chest, and he rushed his arms around Celia's fallen form, shaking it slightly as if he were trying to forcefully bring the life back into it, "Celia! ...wake up!" His eyes were burning, and soon a flow of liquid saline streaked down his cheeks. They mingled with blood, and seeped into fresh cuts, but it didn't matter. Garrus was completely numb to any physical pain he could have possibly felt. His head hung mournfully, and his fingers twitched uncontrollably around the body of his beloved. It felt so lifeless to him, and the warmth was beginning to fade from her as well. An arm brought her closer, trying in vain to shield out the frigid tangibility from the cadaver. His lids veiled those dim spheres, trying to trap the tears behind it's covering. Though, his attempts at everything were nothing but failures, and he knew he had but one choice.  
  
        "...C-Celia..." Garrus stammered, and tried to steady his voice as his eyes landed on the pale visage. His hand brushed over a chillsome cheek, and he started his words again. "I love you, Celia. I will never ever...find love like yours. And I will never look for it. You stole my heart...m-my...love. I-it...s-shall...forever... r-remain yours."  
  
        The Omoran king would have wept, but he knew Celia would have wanted him to be strong through this. He closed his eyes, and leaned in for one...final kiss...upon those bluish tinted lips. His mouth covered her own for the concluding lingering moments; if he had his way, he would have never said good-bye. He would have stayed there with her...to die by her side. But, Celia didn't want that. She never wanted him to abandon his country on her behalf.   
  
        Those tiers of Garrus's withdrew from Celia's, and he pulled her close to his body. He never realized how precious a heartbeat could be, until he no longer felt her own. If he could have poured his own life force into hers...he would have done so...just so she could be there with him.   
  
        Hesitantly, he let her out of his arms, and brushed lips past her forehead. It was time to go back, and time to lead his country...but without Celia...nothing mattered. He would forever remain an empty shell with no true purpose other than his inherited monarchical role.  
          
  
        _Good bye my love... I will always look forward to seeing your beautiful face in the next life..  
  
  
  
_


	3. Living Memories

Roughly fifteen elongated years passed by. Seasons changed as they were prone to do, and towns were rebuilt. Generations transcended over their elders, and in time...Omora had returned to being a prosperous and blossoming country. No longer were there disputes with Fanelia, but what reason was there for those any longer? The source of the fighting had been eliminated. Alliances were made with a few countries in Gaea. By far their most powerful ally was the Duchy of Freid. Duke Mahad Dar Freid was truly a goodhearted ruler, yet he maintained a stern heir about him. He had seen a few wars, and had some well-trained soldiers in his army. It may have been small, but it would be an asset to Omora.  
  
        But, those years that had gone by definitely took their toll on Garrus. The once pure-black hair was now dusted over with quite a few ashy strands. Fine lines appeared in the former tight flesh, and dark circles spread their way beneath lower lids. He looked closer than ever to senectitude than he really was. Though, not a day went by, where Garrus didn't mourn the loss of his beloved queen...or wish that by some miracle she would return to him. He resorted to foolish superstitions about wishing on stars or praying to the ancient Draconians. And never did he give up the hope that his prayers may have been heard and answered someday.  
  
        That morning, Garrus had moved out of the bed, and over to the window. It had become a daily routine to watch over the citizens for a short while, making sure that everything was going accordingly. And sure enough, it was. He saw a few people going about their daily business, and others buying items from the market place. A couple children chased some hens through the bustling streets, shrieking with delight as they caught the animal...and then releasing it to play again. Garrus couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight. It was something he had always wanted...a child of his own. But, he would never have one if it weren't with Celia. He pledged his life to her, and those marriage vows were going to be kept despite her untimely demise.  
  
        The not-so-young king allowed a sigh to slip past those lips as he turned around. He had to prepare to go to Freid and negotiate things further with the Duke. Putting the final ties on their alliance of course, although Garrus wished that it didn't have to be such a difficult process. But, first thing first...he needed to pick out some presentable clothing. He wandered over to the large armoire, lifting a hand to rest on one of it's handles. Celia had used it for most of her dresses, shoes, and other accessories. He didn't dare touch it, until this moment. He had a desire for something tangible of hers...perhaps her scent still lingered upon them, and he would feel as though some part of her was alive within them.  
  
        Garrus slowly brought the doors open, and peeked inside. Dust had covered the bottom of the wardrobe, blanketing many of the items that tarried within. A hand reached forward, and digits closed around the fabric of one of Celia's dresses. He slowly tugged it off it's hanger, bringing it close to his form. The cloth was smooth and velvety against his touch. It reminded him of how soft her skin had been to feel; it made him miss her even more. His eyes wandered over the material absently. Such a pristine white hue, it had been barely worn. He trailed fingertips along the lacey collar...feeling the upraised gems that had been sewn into the silk.  
  
  
  
        _"That dress looks heavenly on you..." Garrus stepped back to examine the woman before him.  
  
        The raven-haired beauty let out a soft laugh, "Oh you really think so? Well...it's a bit too heavy for me. And this collar is itchy against my neck. Who ever thought about sewing jewels into a collar? They must have been crazy...!"  
  
        "Would you like me to find a change for you?" Garrus moved closer to Celia, and smirked somewhat. "I could have my tailors go to all the trouble of making you a new dress...just to satisfy you this 'eve."  
  
        "Well...when you say it like that...no. I don't want them to go through **all **that trouble for me. So...I will suffer this banquet all for you, my dear..." Celia grinned brightly.  
  
        Garrus smiled as well, "I love you, Celia."  
  
        "I love you too..."  
  
  
  
        _"Sir...?"  
  
        The scene vanished from sight, and the dress was the only real piece left...to indicate that it had ever really occurred. Garrus continued to study the outfit, letting his eyes remain focused on the collar. She might not have enjoyed wearing it, but Celia did look absolutely spectacular. He even felt the faintest twinge of lilac-the scent of Celia's perfume-touch his nose. Garrus didn't want to ruin the memory by speaking to the messenger, but he really had no choice in the matter. Slowly, the parcel of his deceased queen was placed back within the depths of the armoire and sealed up. Garrus let his gaze linger on the oaken patterns of the closed doors, before he turned around to face the youth. He was a new face in the castle...one that he didn't quite recognize. But, those thoughts were swallowed away, and he decided to respond.  
  
        "Yes...?"  
  
       "The Levi-ship has been prepared to take you to Freid ... will you be leaving now...?"  
  
       "Give me a moment...I must get dressed properly," Garrus chuckled weakly. "I hardly think it's right for me to leave in my nightclothes...don't you agree?"  
  
        The lad didn't seem to understand it was a joke right away, and it took him a moment or so to catch on. A forced laugh was made. The boy was nervous, or he didn't find Garrus amusing one bit--either way, it made the Omoran king feel miserable that he couldn't even generate a laugh from the youth. A sigh escaped him, and he motioned for the messenger to leave him be, which the young boy seemed more than happy to do. Garrus spun around, walked toward the bureau, pulling open a few drawers, and searching for the right clothing.  
  
        "Do you need help, your majesty?" A soft female voice started up behind him.  
  
        "Hn? No...no...I'm fine...thank you, miss..." He straightened up to glance toward what he assumed was a handmaiden-in hopes to catch her name.   
  
        The sight he saw, however...was no handmaiden. His eyes widened first in disbelief, and then a grin of delectation came into his lips. He was frozen in his spot, as much as he wanted to run forward and touch the sight before him. Perhaps it was a vision...? Something he had conjured up in his mind? Several times after Celia's death, he thought he had seen her, or heard her voice. Felt her touch, or smelled her scent. But, this did not seem like a mere phantasm.  
  
        "C-Celia...?" His tongue didn't want to make the words slip out, for fear that this wasn't real. It may have been some dream, his body lying to him-trying to create a relief for the sorrow he felt. "I-is it really... you?"  
  
        Tears swelled in the young woman's eyes, and she nodded once or twice. She, too, seemed to have the same problem with getting those words out of her mouth, "Y-y-yes... I-it's me, Garrus..."  
  
        He studied her skeptically. This could have been some trick of the mind. Nonetheless, Garrus had regained control of his feet, and put himself into motion. Slow walking gradually bloomed into a quick sprint. The Omoran King gathered her in his arms, and with a burst of emotion, he realized she was the real thing. He held onto her tightly, afraid that if he ever let go, she would fade away from his grasp. Celia just broke down and sobbed in his embrace. She had promised herself that she wouldn't do that, but it seemed her body didn't want to listen.  
  
        "Celia! Where were you?? Where have you been?"  
  
        "I...wish I could have told you. I wish I had more time before I had to go through with the plan, my love..."   
  
        "Plan...? What plan...? Celia...what do you mean...?"  
  
        The Saercarian lowered her gaze, but remained as close as possible to him. She hoped more than anything, that Garrus would be forgiving, and wouldn't shun her for having to deceive him for so long, "Garrus... on...that day... I didn't die..."  
  
  
  
        _"My Queen...what are you planning to do...? You cannot actually go out into the battlefield. Lord Garrus will never allow it! You'll be in too much danger...just...please...let's get on the levi-ship, and go to Freid. They won't find you there, Queen Celia." The young messenger boy spoke with concern.  
  
        "Do not worry, Daynus. I do have a plan...please... if something terrible...seems to happen. Be sure that Garrus is fine..." Celia hitched up the skirt of that gown, and started for the door. Pausing in her tracks, she nipped on her lower lip, and glanced back at him. "I wish you and Fanis the best if...something does go wrong."  
  
        "My lady no!" Daynus raised his hand in protest, but it was too late as Celia had already fled the chamber.  
  
  
  
        _"I ran as fast as I could to town...and I caught a carriage that was moving to the East. I knew it could only take me so far... but it was quicker than traveling the whole way by foot. Once I was brought to that certain point, something...strange happened..."  
  
  
  
        _The carriage halted in it's tracks, and Celia pushed open the door, hopping off the step. Inky strands lifted from those shoulders with the brief defiance of gravity, and then they spilled back into place. She turned slightly, and gave the coachman a smile, "Thank you kindly, sir. I appreciated the ride..."   
  
        A pallid hand reached forward, and placed a few coins into the palm of the man. He uttered a simple 'Good day'...and then rode off into the distance. Celia watched him slip away from her sight for a moment, and then she turned the opposite direction. The wind had kicked up, forcing a shudder to creep down her spine. Palms raised, running along the fabric-folds of those sleeves, attempting to keep them at bay in the breeze. Shadows loomed over her form, and her attention lifted upward. Clouds of dark grey and black began to trek across the sky, covering the deep azure with their unpropitious heir. Sounds of thunder crackled in the distance, starting loud and then dying down to quietude. A single droplet of rain plummeted downward, and hit the end of her nose. The water lingered there a moment, collecting on the tip, and wavering there before it finally took the fall, and hit the ground.  
  
        "It's an ill-omen..." Celia remarked quietly, and somewhat horrified by it all.  
  
        She had to do something apace, but what? Those glassy oculars danced over the scenery, and then narrowed in resolution. Her hand slowly lifted and cupped the small, golden locket that hung around her neck. Fingers closed around the charm, and she bowed her head forward. **Please...let me find someway there before it's too late.  
  
        **There was a quick spark of light, which Celia assumed to be only lightning. Though, unlike lightning, this didn't fade away. The queen opened her eyes slowly, and they went wide at the sight. It seemed, a bluish-tinted light had bathed her form entirely. She felt the slightest hint of fear, but there was also awe. Her wishes had been heard, and within moments, that flash of light delivered her close to that battlefield.  
  
        She could hear the sounds of swords, and screams of anguish. The stench of blood and sweat filled her nostrils, and features contorted to a near-sickened look. One hand rested against her stomach, but she forced the bile back down into place. She hadn't come this far to turn away from simply being nauseated. Celia brought her hand downward, and clutched the bottom of her skirt, shifting it up a tad just to make the run easier. Her eyes locked on the guymelefs in sight, and they narrowed as she sprung into motion. She had to stop this chaos once and for all.  
  
  
  
        _"You know what happened then..." Celia trailed off, and averted her gaze.  
  
        Garrus stared intently at her, and slowly seized her hands in his own. He tried to meet her eyes by tilting his head in their direction, and of course it worked. A comforting smile fit into his lips, and he urged her to continue, but had a single question of his own, "But, how did you survive, Celia...?"  
  
        "I never died..."  
  
        He blinked.  
  
        "It was your will...that kept me alive, Garrus...your wishes..."  
  
  
  
        _As soon as Celia felt the warmth and comfort of Garrus's arms leave her, she tried with her all might to wake up, but she was far too weakened from blood loss. Fingers twitched over the fallen 'melef of her King's, and those brows drew together.   
  
        "What's going on...? Why can't I move...?" Celia thought to herself.  
  
        The voice seemed to echo within herself, and she struggled more than anything to fight through the vast darkness that outstretched before her. Everything was so empty; so dank. Physical responses to touch and sound were slowly melting away. Very faintly could she make out the last few words that Garrus relayed upon her. **No, Garrus...don't leave! Please...it...wasn't supposed to be like this. **But, her voice didn't allow the words, and her body.. wouldn't permit any motion. She was trapped...trapped in a sea of lightlessness.  
  
  
          
        _"A few moons turned...and I have no knowledge of what happened until around the middle of Red. Apparently, some nice people had found me, and nursed me back to health through all that time. Were it not for them, I most likely would have died. My plan had gone horribly amiss... I never intended on getting hit with that sword, for you see. If I would have known when he was about to strike, I could have deflected it, Garrus." She sighed, and shook her head softly. "But...these people...didn't live anywhere near Omora. I had no idea where I was...and my memory was vague. It took years for bits and pieces to actually return to me. And, that was why I couldn't return to you, my king...for I didn't really remember much. But, finally...finally I did. And...it was because of your prayers, you see. Your prayers gave me my knowledge back...I know it now..."  
  
        "But...how, Celia...? How could you possibly--"  
  
        The Omoran queen took his hand gently in her own, and lay it upon her chest, "I felt it...in my heart..."  
  
        A grin settled into Garrus's features, as he felt that life beating beneath him. The life that he had missed for so long, and so, he took her in his arms, and held her tightly, "Oh, Celia...I love you so much."  
  


  
  
*          *          *  
  
  


  
        "It's a girl! A beautiful baby, girl..." Garrus beamed, and cradled the newborn in his arms. The miniature arms flailed about, and she let out a healthy cry. He tugged up the snug, cyan blanket a bit over the alabaster skin, and he brought his index finger forward, watching as the minuscule digits grasped it tightly.  
  
        Celia grinned at her husband, and pushed her tired form upright. The dark spheres seemed to sparkle with delight, as she watched his reactions to the young bantling. The moment wasn't shared by only those two, however. Their two best servants were there as well. But, Garrus and Celia didn't think of them as just 'servants.' Daynus and Fanis were trusted confidants and close friends. It was only natural for them to be there...to share in the joy of the first-born princess. Daynus stood beside the king, and smiled down at the baby. Dark strands were strewn about messily, though no one seemed to care. He didn't need to be well-kept to rejoice. The man was about the same age as Garrus, though, he appeared much younger since stress did not cause him to age prematurely as it had the Omoran king. His wife, Fanis was busily tending to Celia, dabbing a dampened cloth along her forehead. The handmaid's flaxen strands were neatly tied back in a bun to avoid falling in that elegant face of hers. She had the deepest blue eyes, and high-cheekbones which gave her a royal heir, though, she was nothing of the sort.  
  
        "Have you decided on a name, Celia...?" Fanis smiled gently at her, and raised her attention toward Garrus who had busied himself with twirling around the poor baby girl.  
  
        Celia laughed softly at the scene, and then looked over at Fanis, "Her name is Eiko. Eiko Aeria Omoi. We decided that officially if she were a girl..."  
  
        "Ah...it's very pretty..."  
  
        Garrus stopped abruptly, and branched off in a chuckle, pulling the small form close to his body. The young Eiko seemed oblivious to what had happened, and that mouth opened wide for a yawn. Tiny feet kicked at the blanket, and the infant squirmed around in her father's grasp. Fists clenched, and unclenched, and she began to whine a bit from obvious hunger. Garrus laughed some, and then strided proudly over to Celia, handing the baby to her.  
  
        "I'll leave you to feed...but inform me as soon as your done!" He grinned wide, and looked over toward Daynus. "Daynus, come now. We must celebrate..."  
  
        The two men bounded out the door and closed it behind themselves. Celia smiled some, and then shifted a tad. Her fingers were brought up to that blouse, and she undid a couple of the top buttons. She pulled some of the cloth away, to expose a breast, fingertips brushing over the young girl's cheek in order to guide her in the direction of the pink tip. Eiko's mouth found the nipple, and began to drink away at the motherly milk. Celia couldn't help but smile down at her daughter, and her gaze lifted to Fanis slowly. She was her closest friend, it wasn't as though she was going to ask her to leave for a simple thing like this. In fact, it gave them time to talk farther.  
  
        "Fanis..."  
  
        "Yes?"  
  
        "If something bad happens...to me and to Garrus. You and Daynus would take care of Eiko wouldn't you...?"  
  
        "Of course, Celia. We would raise her like she were our own.."  
  
        "I'm glad..." Celia smiled.  
  
        "She really is a beautiful baby..." Fanis brought her hand forward, running fingertips along the top of the newborn's head while she fed.  
  
        "I know...she is going to be quite the little heart-stealer...who knows...perhaps someday, she will win the heart of some handsome king..."   
  
        The two women laughed softly, and Eiko seemed to coo happily. Hands reached up, and grabbed at the jet-black strands of her mother's. Lips released the nipple, and some of the milk trickled down the corner of her mouth, dribbling down her chin. Celia smiled, and pulled the shirt back over her body, lifting her baby up slightly. She lay her over her shoulder, and patted the little girl's back lightly. Fanis watched in awe. She couldn't help but feel a little envious of the motherly bond for she and Daynus had tried several times for a child of their own, but all of those attempts had been in vain. The handmaid had always hoped that some miracle would land her with a child all her own, to care for and love...perhaps, if she did wish hard enough...that wish...would come true.  
  
  



	4. Fall of a Country

      A few days had passed since the birth of the Princess, and the entire town had celebrated the event for a short time, but then grew bored of the news, and went back to their normal life. Though, Celia and Garrus would never get over the joy it brought them to know their love had created such a beautiful baby girl. The passage of time was quite sedulous for the royal couple. They had to announce the birth to the town on the second day, and right after that, there was the baptism. As worshippers of the Ancient Atlantis, much like Freid, it was required to do so at a young age. That way, the gods would smile down upon the child, and make sure nothing bad happens to them while they are young. With as much as Garrus and Celia had been through, they firmly believed that the gods were up there, and watching over them.  
  
        On the third day, since Eiko's birth there was a festival in the morning. Townspeople got dressed up in silly costumes and paraded around town that way. A few people with musical talent came together to play beautiful tunes. And the food that everyone had donated to the castle was beyond amazing. The citizens had truly gone out of their way to welcome the new life into their country.  
  
        So, the fourth day came around. It was a day of rest for the royal family, as well as everyone in the palace. Celia was confined to the castle. She couldn't walk for prolonged periods of time, until she healed properly from that birth. Not to mention the day prior had tired her out a bit. Day slowly melted into evening, and stars began to peek out through the darkened sky. The Mystic Moon was full and bright, much brighter than it normally had been. Large blocks of light poured in through the long window in the Omoran castle, creating several patches of white on the quilt of the bed. Celia sat up in her bed, bathed in the moon's glow. Within her arms, she cradled the princess. Eiko wriggled around in her mother's grasp, and then the tiny arms reached up, grasping a hold of a small locket that dangled around Celia's neck.   
  
        "Do you like that...?" The queen smiled down to her child, and her hand went forward, removing the baby's grasp from the charm for a brief moment. Celia pressed her thumb against the edge, and opened up the locket part. Upon unsealing, a music box started up within, playing a soft tune. Eiko's eyes lit up with amazement, and an excited coo escaped her. Celia grinned, and she leaned into Eiko's ear, allowing her voice to carry the words to the song that was playing. A song of the ancient Saercarians, and one her own mother had sung to her when she was a little girl. Some traditions just couldn't die. And the young girl grabbed the locket, bringing it into her mouth as it played it's tune. A soft smile brushed Celia's lips, and she leaned in holding the final note of the song, and then she planted a gentle kiss on the side of her daughter's head. The baby gleamed with delight, and continued to chew on the side of that necklace.  
  
        The door creaked open slowly, and Garrus emerged in the doorway. A bright grin was ever-present upon his lips as he watched his wife and child on the bed, "And what are my two beautiful girls doing up this late...? Shouldn't you both get your beauty rest? We really do have to rise early tomorrow morning..."  
  
        "Oh, Garrus..." Celia smiled up at him. Her hand reached forward and swept a few strands of fair-hair back atop Eiko's head. "I'm certain it won't be that big of deal. The prophet will probably give our baby a wonderful prediction ... because I cannot see that she won't have anything but happiness in her life. Especially with such loving parents, no?"  
  
        "Aye...right ye are again, little lady..." Garrus started up with a faux accent, and then he reached forward to snatch away his daughter, who had extended her arms for her father with a happy coo. He gathered the bundle up, and sank onto the side of the bed. Dark spheres locked on the glowing visage, and he reached his hand forward to allow fingers to dance over the tiny stomach. Eiko wriggled beneath the tickling, and curled her toes as a line of crystal saliva dribbled down her chin. Garrus couldn't help but chuckle at this, reaching forward to swipe away the mess with the sleeve of his robe. Celia scooted closer toward her husband and daughter, watching on with a lighthearted twinkle in those dual sepia spheres.   
  
        "She's going to be a beautiful girl..." Celia leaned her head against Garrus's arm as she looked down at Eiko.  
  
        "Just like her mother..." Garrus lifted his gaze to her, and leaned in so that those lips could press gently against his queen's forehead.  
  
        "You are a terrible, terrible man Garrus Omoi ... with your abundance of flattery..." Celia chuckled with a wink.  
  
        "Oh ho ho...you had better believe I am..." The king trailed off as soon as Eiko began to make some baby noises. His gaze dropped to her and he tipped his head. "You agree huh? Well...I'll be...everyone is against me eh? Well for that, little missy...you are going to have to retire to your cradle."  
  
        Celia smiled and sat up so that Garrus could move away. The king carried her over to the crib with ease, and then he set her down within. Fingers curled around the bars as he watched her yawn, and then wriggle around somewhat. He reached in, and pulled the soft, cream-colored blanket over the tiny frame, leaving her to sleep. After a few more moments of looking over the peaceful form, Garrus turned around to go back to his queen.  
  
        "I suggest we take the example given to us and apply it to ourselves..." He chuckled, and climbed into the bed beside her.  
  
        "I reckon we shall.." Celia tried to mimic that accent Garrus created earlier, but her attempt was hardly as believable as her husbands. Still, she cuddled up close to the king, and let out a sigh of content. Strong arms encircled the delicate configuration of the Saercarian's, and Garrus lowered his chin to rest atop her forehead.  
  
        "I will always love you, Celia...I never want to lose you again."  
  
        "You'll never have to worry about that, my king. I will never leave your side ever..."  
  
  
  
        The canvas of night slowly took on several lighter hues until the brightest possible morning portrait was painted. The sun sneaked it's way over the mountains and hills, allowing light to pour over the land. Sounds of life crept back into the atmosphere, but still some animals preferred to be a tad on the slothful side. Most babies were nestled up against their parents, no matter what the species. A parental bond was inescapable to most living beings-mammals in particular.  
  
        But, all was quiet in the Castle...well...the king's room anyway. Apparently staying up late the night before had taken it's toll on all three members of the royal family. Garrus and Celia were nestled together in the blankets, dozing away while morning steadily passed, and Eiko slumbered peacefully not making one sound or one movement-save the rise and fall of the tiny chest as air was drawn in. Down in the kitchen, the cooks busily prepared their meals for they knew exactly what the king and queen wanted first thing in the morning. Daynus reclined back on a straw chair, watching those servants bustle around and he chuckled some. It never ceased to amaze him how mechanical a group of people could be. Everyone handled pots and pans swiftly, and the way they mixed things...apparently they had gotten used to these activities and really didn't have to put much thought into doing them. It was impulse. The messenger rolled his shoulders back, and lifted a hand to sift through the short-cropped, jet hair. The loose sleeve of an olive colored fabric hung downward and swayed with the motion. Daynus really had nothing much to do. There were no messages to deliver or duties to be done, and he couldn't really sleep well...what with all the racket going on beside his room. So, it looked like the height of his excitement was to watch the others activities.  
  
        That worn boot tapped absently on the floor, and Daynus shifted his position once again to lean forward. His head tilted, and his eyes happened to land on his wife. Fanis looked truly beautiful that morning. Golden strands were twisted back away from her face, and she was clad in a yellow gown that had white lace lining areas such as the collar, ends of sleeves, and the bottom of the skirt. A smile creased the messenger's lips, and he sat upright, before he pushed himself to his feet.  
  
        "So there's my little ray of sunshine..." Daynus gave a corny grin, probably having picked up the compliment from his closest 'friend.'  
  
        The handmaiden smiled some at the comment, and then she tilted her head, "What are you doing up so early...? You're normally sleeping in until late morning...if not busy on some errand..."  
  
        "Well...nothing for me to do really. And I couldn't get back to sleep..." He rubbed the back of his neck, sparing an accusing glance toward the kitchen members who were unaware of the blatant look. His attention drifted back toward Fanis, and he shrugged. "So...I just decided to...be awake. Up with the birds...or...something."  
  
        She laughed softly, "Well...I'll be able to keep you company once I wake up Garrus and Celia and bring them their breakfast..."  
  
        "Can't wait..." Daynus grinned and called after her as she walked into the kitchen to receive the tray.  
  
        A silver platter was raised carefully, containing two meals and two drinks. Fanis balanced it out, and then gave Daynus one more smile, before she made her way up the steps. She reached the door, and twisted her form so that she could knock lightly without spilling the contents of the tray. A sigh slipped past those lips as she got no answer, and so she struggled to get the door open for a bit, finally succeeding in that.  
  
        "Everyone's still asleep it seems..." She thought aloud, and then made her way into the royal chamber, setting the tray down on a stand beside the bed. "Garrus...Celia... you two should be waking up...you've got a big day ahead of you, and you have to be out of here soon..."  
  
        The king stirred, and then groaned some as his sleep was disturbed. Those eyes opened and came to focus on Fanis as he yawned out a 'good morning'...and then reached over to nudge Celia lightly. Her awakening came even harder than Garrus's, and she rolled onto her side, mumbling something incoherently, before she just dozed off again. Fanis smiled some, and just waited silently for the queen to get up. But, far better than any alarm ever known was the sound of a baby's cry. Eiko whined some, and then just branched off into wails. Celia sighed, and then sat up using her palm to push aside the covers as she swung her feet over the side and made her way over to her daughter. She scooped her up, and rocked her gently, trying to sooth her with words. Eiko calmed some, but her hunger caused her to be a bit irritable. Celia lifted her gaze toward Fanis and then to Garrus.  
  
        "I'm going to feed her...I'll be only a moment..."  
  
        She received nods from both, and then carried her daughter into the back room. Fanis clasped her hands in front of herself, watching after Celia for a few moments. But, she was snapped back into reality and quickly moved to the tray, lifting Garrus's breakfast and handing it toward the king with a brief smile.  
  
        "You don't want to let it get cold now do you...?"  
  
        Garrus was a tad lethargic, and he raised his palm to swipe some sleep away from his eyes, "Mmph...I guess not..." He brought the fork up, and let the end poke through his food as he brought it into his mouth. Those eyes wandered toward the direction that Celia went, and then raised toward Fanis with a nod of approval at the taste of the food. Fanis smiled in return, and grasped a side of the skirt she wore, curtseying toward the king.  
  
        It was then, that Celia returned, dabbing Eiko's tiny mouth with a cloth. The child seemed much more at peace than earlier, and she wriggled around aimlessly within her mother's arms. Celia slowly made her way to Fanis, and she extended the baby to her, "Fanis...do you think you could take her in to dress her in the ceremonial garments...? I'll eat quickly...and then we'll both get dressed and come to receive her afterward..."  
  
        "Of course, Celia..." The handmaiden bowed her head, and then reached forward to accept Eiko in her arms.  
  
        Celia let her go completely, and smiled with a nod as she went to the tray and brought her food back to the bed. Fanis supported the frail body, and took a moment to adjust to the way it felt to have such a tiny life-form in her arms. A smile settled into her lips, and those eyes lit up with delight as she carried the girl out of the room, closing the door behind herself. Swift steps brought the baby as well as the handmaiden into the room across the hall, and she set Eiko down on a dressing table, pulling the garb from a shelf.  
  
        "Well...you get to be all prettied-up for the ceremony today..." Fanis smiled to the baby, who found a strange fascination with a cloth diaper that had been placed there for this as well. Eiko grabbed it, and waved her arms around wildly, watching the way the fabric moved. "Hm...you're going to help me out, are you?"  
  
        Fanis beamed brightly, and made her way to Eiko's side, taking the diaper from her and in a few moments, she began to change the previous one. Fanis may not have had her own child, but she certainly knew how to take care of one. The diaper changing was quick, but gentle...and she placed the pins carefully in the sides of the fresh one, before she nodded toward the girl with a grin to signify she was all done. The only thing that remained was putting the dress on her. She straightened it out, and undid the silver buttons in the back, before she lifted the baby upright to make it easier. Slender digits curled around a small arm, and that was placed through a silken sleeve. The other one followed suit, and Fanis picked up Eiko slowly, just to turn her around. Each button went into it's proper slot, and she grinned...scooping up the child again.  
  
        "All done!" The elder of the two exclaimed and twirled around baby Eiko, who squeaked and squealed happily in return. Fanis smiled once more, and brought the infant close, planting a few kisses on a chubby cheek.  
  
        "Lady Fanis...?" A messenger stepped into the room, and bowed her head respectfully. "King Garrus and Queen Celia are ready for the ceremony..."  
  
  
  
        The ceremony hall was a timeworn place that seemed as though it had been there since the beginning of time. The stone walls were oddly discolored, and many pieces were breaking off or eroding from the shift in weather. But, still it stood. And as tradition had it, all the special liturgies needed to be held there. Behind the arched door way, there was an aisle that led to an altar at the very end. Rickety pews were strewn about on either side. Behind the altar itself, was a large Atlantean symbol, followed by a stone that had some ancient writing engraved upon it. For this particular event, a bowl of blessed water had been placed out on a table as well as a ritual dagger and cloth.  
  
        Garrus, Celia, and Eiko had to go alone into the temple itself. But, guards stood outside to protect them if need be. Celia hesitated, and then she looked up toward Garrus. Both proceeded down the aisle together, and they stopped before the wooden upraised structure. They waited quietly, and then both perked up as the prophet of their town made his way out. He was bedecked in a robe of many colors, and a tall hat lay atop his head. Within his hand, he carried a staff which had a prismatic type of crystal at the top of it. Chestnut locks strayed from the headpiece, and eyes, that seemed to be a shade of brown with a lavender tint, landed on the couple. He raised gloved palms for the child, and Celia, who was a bit unsettled by the man's silent exterior, hesitantly handed over her daughter.  
  
        The prophet took her swiftly over to the table, and Eiko started to whine a bit, but she quickly silenced as she watched the water swirl about in the bowl. He first dipped his finger in the water, and dabbed it on both sides of her cheeks. Balancing the baby in one arm, he used the dagger to prick the very end of his finger. A few red droplets surfaced and he brought the ruby liquid over her forehead in the shape of the Atlantean symbol. Eiko scrunched up her nose in disapproval, and her hand went to brush away the water on her cheek with a few disgruntled sounds. Celia and Garrus exchanged looks during the awkward silence. But, the quietude of the scene was abruptly interrupted by the chanting of unknown words.  
  
        The man paused, and then turned to face the king and queen, "She will live very long, and do many great things within her time. Though...she will not be here within Omora for the majority of it." He shifted his gaze back toward Eiko. "Fifteen years from birth, the princess shall arise...and return to the beautiful Omora with the safety of the current Fanelian King.. She shall take the throne, and reign as Queen, alongside the chosen Prince. Together, they will lead Omora to prosperity. It has already been foreseen...and so shall it be."  
  
        "She...won't be in Omora...t-then...where will she...? Why won't she be here...? Is something going to happen...?" Celia blinked, and quickly reached for her child, taking her up in her arms.  
  
        "The gods only reveal something's to those with the gift of sight..." The prophet stated plainly, and then looked toward both of them. "Now then...blessed be you three with riches and love from the ancient Draconian gods...fare thee well.."  
  
        The three watched on as the Prophet disappeared into the back. Eiko squirmed and made a few cooing sounds as she was in her mother's arms. Celia glanced up at Garrus with an uneasy look, and they all made their way out of the temple...going back to the castle. The prophet eyed them as they left, and simply smirked.  
  


  
*          *          *  
  
  


        Roughly three months had passed since they received the strange prediction. Celia was kneeling on the floor while Eiko lay on her stomach on a pastel colored blanket. She lifted her head up, and her chest a tad as well, a smile was given to her mother. Celia grinned back, and leaned forward, those ebony strands pouring over her shoulders. A slender digit moved forward, and tapped Eiko on the nose. Celia let out a soft laugh, and moved back to watch her daughter. The infant was not yet able to crawl, but it wouldn't be too long before she could. And she just flopped back on her stomach...kicking her legs behind her with a bubbly gurgle. Garrus sat on the very edge of the bed, and a wide grin seized his lips.  
  
        "She's becoming a strong one huh?" He leaned in, and swept the baby up, setting her down on his knee. Eiko blinked, and then let out a squeal of delight as she recognized her father. She reached out and grasped a hold of his robe, tugging on it lightly.  
  
        "Dadadada..." Eiko let those syllables slip past her lips with each tug.  
  
        Celia beamed, and glanced toward Garrus...before she walked over to the two, "That's right, Eiko...that's your 'Dada' "  
  
        "S-sir!!"  
  
        A rather distressed voice broke into the serenity of the room. Garrus blinked, and raised his head in the direction of the door, only to lift Eiko off his lap and hand her to Celia so he could open it up. In the hallway, there stood a rather young soldier. His eyes were wide with fright, but he waited to be addressed before he spoke.  
  
        "What is it, lad...?" Garrus appeared concerned, yet his voice seemed calm.  
  
        "You're Majesty...Omora is under siege!! It's the dragons from the valley! They've wandered up this way and are currently wreaking havoc on the entire country! What should we do, your majesty??"  
  
        Celia gasped, and swiftly moved to Garrus's side. The king's mouth hung agape, and he cringed as he heard the loud stomps rumbling through the village. Blood curdling screams cut through the rest of the noise of shouting and panicked villagers. Eiko began to cry at the untranquil noises from within the area, and Celia tried to silence her, though she was certain that her baby could sense the fright within herself. Garrus sent a somber glance in Celia's direction. He couldn't leave the country...and he knew that she couldn't either. His lips set together, and he let his eyes find their way back to the awaiting boy.  
  
        "Get the 'melef units ready...try to hold them off as best as you can. I'll go out and help as well...after I do something..." His gaze lowered to Eiko, and he felt the burning sensation in his throat. His eyes stung with salty droplets, but he forbid them to fall. He finally understood what the prophet had meant, and he knew Celia did as well. "Please find Fanis and Daynus and send them up here..."  
  
        The youth nodded, and scurried off to deliver the messages. Garrus looked after him for a long while, before a violent shiver crept up his spine, and he twisted his form, deciding to release his sorrow in the form of anger. A fist pounded against a small table, and he watched the vase of white-painted roses shatter on the ground. Liquid oozed out, and the flowers landed atop each other in a messy heap. He raised his hands, and clenched his fists around his hair. He would have pulled it out of the roots had he not just let his knees give way. The weight was too unbearable to hold up any longer. Tears mingled with the dirtied plant water, but it wasn't only his own. Celia was sharing the tears with him. She slowly walked to her husband, balancing Eiko in one arm, so that she could lay her hand gently on her husband's back. Her chin moved in, and rested on the crook where neck and shoulder connected.  
  
        "We have no choice, Garrus..." Celia sucked in a deep breath, and tried to put her sorrow on hold while she consoled her heartbroken king. "But she'll be safe...you'll see...she will return and lead our country..."  
  
        Garrus lifted his head, and looked toward her with tearstained cheeks. Celia could only offer a weak, solemn smile. He let his gaze move to his beautiful daughter, and a hand reached out to touch a rosy cheek gently, "I love you, Eiko...I love you so very much. I know you'll not remember me..." He features contorted, and he looked as though he was about to break down again, but he forced it back with a deep breath. "But I-I will never forget you. You're beautiful face...and innocent eyes. Only happiness will you bring to the world...and anyone who meets you. Only love and joy to anyone who befriends you...and he...who falls in love with you..." Garrus's lower lip trembled. "Will be the happiest person in the world. I love you, Eiko...so much. You represent hope...for this country. I know you will shine down upon it...in it's time of need...I..."  
  
        Garrus couldn't speak any longer, he was far too choked up. Eiko looked up at her father with those bright eyes, and watched his actions with curiosity. But, she was far too young to understand, or try to offer any help...so the only thing she could say was, "Dadadada..."  
  
        Celia's eyes sparkled with the tears that threatened to fall. Her onyx lashes befell those spheres and she hung her head in sorrow. It was then, that Fanis and Daynus stepped into the room. Both instantly moved over to the couple, though..unsure of what to do. Neither knew quite what was expected of them. Celia frowned, and raised her attention toward the two. Her gaze moved to Garrus, who refused to stand or look at either of them. Reluctantly, she pushed herself up to her feet, embracing her daughter tightly. It would be the last time, she ever got a chance to do so.  
  
        "Fanis... y-you remember...that promise you made me. About taking care of Eiko...were something to happen to Garrus and myself...?"  
  
        "Yes...of course, Celia. Why...? Is something..." Fanis didn't let herself finish the sentence. The current attack, the death, the fright of the citizens... she understood. A nod was given, as she silently agreed to take their daughter to safety.  
  
        Celia gave them both a sad smile, and she placed a kiss atop the young child's head, "I love you, my Eiko... and I know that you will lead a wonderful life. Daynus and Fanis will take care of you...as well as we ever could. But we will never ever forget you..." The queen's brows knit together with emotional pain as she handed the young girl into awaiting arms.  
  
        Garrus pushed himself up quickly, and looked toward his most trusted friends desperately, "You will take care of her right? You will love her like we did...and make sure she's always happy...right?"  
  
        "Of course, Garrus..." Daynus nodded toward the king, and then sighed as he glanced toward their new 'child', and then toward Celia.  
  
        "Keep her name the same..." Garrus moved toward him. "That way...she'll know somehow or another that she is a part of us. Even if she does believe it is your last name...she'll know...that ... she'll just know...!" He would have liked to believe that, but this was his only way of knowing for sure that she would grow up as an Omoi. Those words received nods from the two.  
  
        Celia reached behind her neck, and unclasped a small, golden locket. Placing it in the palm of her hand, she closed her fingers around it and mumbled a few words. A brilliant incandescence flickered around her hand, and eventually it all absorbed into the necklace itself. Her body trembled with anguish, and she moved forward, extending the locket toward the two. "Give this to her. Once she's old enough to wear jewelry, make sure she has this...and wears it always." Her attention lifted to Garrus slowly. "She'll remember. If not in her mind...in her heart. She'll always know that she is special...and she'll always know that we exist. Our faces may be forgotten...but our love will never dissipate. And when she watches the stars at night...and the mystic moon glows brightly...she'll know that we're watching down over her from the heavens. She'll know that we're guarding her from harm. So, don't be sad, Garrus...we'll never be forgotten..."  
  
        Garrus regarded Celia for a long while, only to nod in agreement with her words. A faint, emotional smile was given, although he could no longer voice any of these emotions. He simply moved toward his daughter, and let quivering lips brush her forehead as he stepped back to take one final look at his precious flesh and blood. Of his own life, Eiko was created. And with the destruction of that life, hers would begin anew. There was no one...more suited to deliver that new life than Fanis and Daynus themselves. So, with no choice left...but to let them go, he turned away so he didn't have to watch his daughter disappear from his sight. The tears streamed steadily down the sides of his face, and he felt the eyes burn into him. As they left, he could faintly hear the cooing child...softly uttering.. "Dadadada..."  
  



	5. A New Beginning

         On that day, Omora was completely decimated. The dragons completely ravaged the land, killing many fighters ... and even more innocents. The country lay in ruins, and only the few survivors were left to rebuild the damaged area. It was a tragedy indeed, and became the topic of discussion for many countries, who offered their condolences to the remaining citizens. Most places in Gaea had extended their help by lending people or money to aid in the reconstruction. And what had happened to Garrus and Celia that day remained unknown.   
  
        Fanis and Daynus, however, did make it to safety with baby Eiko. And after several days of travel through the dangerous forests, they wound up in Fanelia. With very little money to start, they couldn't very well go farther than that country. So despite the wars that had gone on between Omora and Fanelia, they were stuck there. Luckily, the villagers accepted them, and they passed themselves off as far-distant relatives of the Omoi's...brandishing the same last name as they had promised Garrus they would do. No one thought ill of this, and everyone lived in peace. Fanis had set up a flower garden, and to help bring in money she sold lovely bouquets to the villagers. Daynus, had taken his knowledge in weapon making and repairs, and started up his own blacksmithing business. Eventually they brought in enough currency to buy their own home instead of staying in that Inn, and all the while they kept their promise to their departed friends-taking care of their daughter and treating her like their own.  
  
        So, five years had passed since that horrible day, and life in Fanelia had really not been as bad as someone from an opposing country might of expected. It was just a typical morning, where everyone had completed breakfast in the 'Omoi' home, and they went their separate way right afterward. Daynus was preparing himself to go into his shop, combing through hair that would only wind up messy toward the end anyway. Fanis gathered up the plates and brought them over toward the small bowl of water that she had currently been heating up to wash them in. As for the princess, she was currently kneeling, on a seat of sorts, before one of the windows, and she stared out of the transparency longingly. Within her viewing range, a group of kids were running around the square-laughing, squealing, and generally having fun while they all played. Eiko was never really allowed out of the house, mostly for her well-being...but she just wished sometimes she could go out and play with the others. There wasn't anything wrong with her, right? She was a typical five year old girl, who could have fit in with the other children. Or, so she had hoped.  
  
        "What's my little girl doing over there by the window, huh?" Daynus finished tying up his loose-fitting, tan shirt and he made his way over toward Eiko with a grin.  
  
        "Hm?" The young girl spun away from the view to the outside world. She smiled brightly once her gaze landed on her 'father', "Nothing, father. Are you getting ready to go?"  
  
        Eiko hopped down off of her perch, and ran over to throw her arms around Daynus's legs. He chuckled, and bent forward, lifting her up to his level, "Not without getting a kiss from my favorite daughter in the whole world of Gaea."  
  
        Daynus leaned forward before the girl had any opportunity to react, and just planted several pecks atop her crown. A giggle emitted from childish lips, and Daynus stopped to set her back down on the floor. He smiled after her as she ran back to that window. Then, the blacksmith turned in the direction of Fanis and made his way over to her with a sigh.  
  
        "Fanis..."  
  
        The blonde stopped in the middle of her dishwashing and closed her eyes with a sigh, "I know what you're going to say..." She turned around to face him; the folds of her dress swayed with the movement. Then, her voice was lowered considerably. "Do you really think it's a good idea to let her out into the streets after knowing just who she is?"  
  
        "No one else knows that--"  
  
        "--but still. We need to protect her, and the only way to do that is--"  
  
        "--have her under our complete supervision all miets of the day," Daynus finished her sentence for her, and then looked toward Eiko, his eyes saddening. "But just look at her. She longs to be out there so much. It's not fair of us to keep her inside for the rest of her life."  
  
        Fanis frowned and followed his gaze to their 'daughter', "I know. But I just don't feel safe unless I know where she is."  
  
        Daynus pondered for a moment, and then circled his wife with a grin; hands were placed on her arms, "Then I have an idea..."  
  
        Fanis seemed slightly amused by the sudden excitement, "Do you?"  
  
        "Yes! I can take her into work with me today. Now I know it's not an ideal place, but she knows not to touch the sharp items. And work has been rather slow as it is...I'm really only limited to sharpening and polishing a few things. Plus, Jonas Arem has a daughter about Eiko's age, that he brings in with him from time to time. I think that Eiko would get along with her very well..."  
  
        "Oh, Daynus...I don't know..."  
  
        "Fanis, I would be able to watch her the whole time. It would be good for her to get out. Besides, if we keep cooping her up in here, the townsfolk will start to suspect that something is wrong."  
  
        Fanis sighed defeatedly and then gave a nod toward her husband. Daynus's features lit up instantly, and he brought her close to himself, embracing her tightly as means of properly thanking her without saying it in so many words. A gentle reinforcement of that hug was her way of relaying the phrase 'you're welcome.' Daynus leaned in, pressing his lips softly to his wife's and then he turned away, coming up behind Eiko. The girl blinked as the shadow hung over her, and she turned her upper body so that she could glance up at him.  
  
        "Eiko...how would you like to come to work with me today?"  
  
        "Can I?? Can I really?" Darkened spheres lit up with delight as she hopped down excitedly.  
  
        "Now...would I lie...?" Daynus sank down to her level, and held out his hands for the child-which she happily accepted.  
  
        Tiny arms were thrown about her father's neck, "Thank you, father! Thank you so much!"  
  
        Fanis allowed a brief smile to come into her lips as she looked up from her dishwashing. She paused the daily chore, and wiped her dampened hands on her apron, "Eiko...I've got to get your clothes first. You can't very well go out in your pajama's can you?"  
  
        Eiko blinked, and looked down at herself with a slight giggle. She bounded off into her bedroom, and awaited her 'mother' to come and get the dress. Her hands were placed on both sides of her bedding, and she hopped up onto it, swinging bare feet over the side. The young girl tipped her head aside, as she listened to her 'parents' talk. Though, she couldn't really make out the words, she could only tell that they were saying things back and forth. Eiko didn't mind though. She was overly excited about actually getting out of the house. She had been in the garden with her mother from time to time, but never that far away from the house. It was exhilarating to think that she might actually meet some new people. Maybe even people her age. Though, she knew she couldn't get too hopeful about that. Her father worked around weapons, not toys.  
  
        After a few more moments of waiting, Fanis stepped into the room. She grinned over at Eiko, and commented about dressing her up nice as she made her way to the closet, and searched through the hand-sewn dresses. Eiko regarded this with faint interest. Feet were swung onto the bed, and she tucked them beneath herself to sit on her knees. The blonde pulled out a light blue dress, and that was set on the bed. Drawers were opened so that Fanis could gather the undergarments. Once that was all completed, she lay them out neatly on the bed, and smiled toward Eiko.  
  
        "Once you get that all on...call for me and I'll do up your buttons..."  
  
        "All right, mother..." Eiko smiled pleasantly, and watched her mother leave the room.  
  
        Her attention landed on the clothes pile, and she got to work once the door was closed behind herself. She could get on the panties right...but it was those petticoats that always gave her trouble. She struggled with putting on the puffy thing, and managed to do so after a while of tangling herself up in the lace and fabric. She tied that appropriately, and then chewed on her bottom lip. Just one more article of clothing to go! The light cyan dress was shrugged over her shoulders, and it bunched awkwardly in the front, but that problem would be fixed once it was buttoned.  
  
        "Mother! I'm done!" The child's voice rang out in almost a singsong way.  
  
        There was a momentary pause before the door was opened a crack and then the rest of the way. Fanis smiled lightly and stepped over to Eiko. The girl spun around and her mother slipped each button one-by-one into its respectful slot. Once the last one was in place, Fanis scooted back and let her hands rest on her thighs. Eiko turned to face the golden-haired woman, only to get a warm smile in return. The mother reached over to grasp a hairbrush off of the bureau. She motioned Eiko closer, and the girl followed along. Bristles delicately touched silken, jet strands and separated the tangled that were found within.  
  
        "I want you to be a good girl and don't touch any of the sharp weapons. You also have to listen to your father. If he says to stay away from something...you must do it. Do you understand...?" Fanis gathered her daughter's hair together and then gave a few strokes to it with the brush.  
  
        Eiko giggled some, and nodded once so as not to disturb the work her mother was doing, "Of course, mother...I know to listen to father."  
  
        "Good. It makes me very proud to hear you say that..." Fanis took a ribbon and tied it loosely around the locks, before she put the brush away. "Well...you're all ready to go. But, before you go out to your father, I want a kiss goodbye."  
  
        Eiko smiled and rushed her arms around the woman, planting a kiss on her cheek, "Good-bye, mother...I'll see you soon. I love you."  
  
        "I love you too, sweety. You be careful, all right?"  
  
        Eiko nodded in response and then ran off to meet Daynus so that this wonderful day could finally begin. The father stood beside the door expectantly, and sure enough, he turned to hear the pounding of tiny feet against the hard wood floor. A slight chuckle escaped his lips, and he offered his hand to the girl. She beamed and latched onto it with petite fingers. The blacksmith opened up the door slowly, and the cold rush of outside air struck them both. Eiko shivered in reaction, but the grin only widened as she caught sight of the busy villagers.  
  
        A few men pushed heavy carts carrying various items either to buildings or people themselves. Adults laughed heartily, and talked about casual life-business, wives, husbands, children, ect. There were a few animal cries as cattle were led from one pen to the next. Merchants sold off their items to eager patrons. But, what caught Eiko's attention the most was the group of children who were at play in the center of the town. The ones she had been watching for so long from her window, that they had almost seemed surreal. But now she could see that they were quite existent. There were six of them-four boys and two girls. They chased each other around, laughing all the while at their game. She remembered them doing something similar a few days ago...only different people were chasing each other. She wished she could have joined in. What she wouldn't have given to learn those rules to the merriment, and just been able to laugh and play like that.  
  
        Eiko was pulled back into reality when she felt a tug on her hand. Daynus offered a light smile to her, and guided her off the steps of their home. Once Eiko was a part of the crowd, she was enveloped in the chatter and noise. The girl strained to glance around the people, and in between groups toward the children at play, but they grew farther and farther away from her sight as her father led her to that place of business. She felt the goosebumps that had risen up from the cold air, slowly disappear back into her flesh-leaving it smooth once again. A few birds cried overhead, and soared through the sky. Eiko lifted her attention to this, and smiled. Everything was just so..wonderful. She had only dreamed of leaving the house this far, and there she was. In the center of life itself...where everyone went out and did their daily duties. It was casual, and boring to most, but not to Eiko. This was the most thrill the child had ever gotten in her entire life.  
  
        "We're almost there, Eiko..." Daynus finally spoke up. He had been so amused just watching the wonderment and awe on his daughter's face, that he didn't want to disturb her experience until he needed to.  
  
        The girl blinked, and looked toward her father with a smile and a nod. Honestly, she didn't want to leave the outdoors, but she was kind of curious to see her father's work place. They approached a fairly venerable building. Four wooden steps led to the large oaken doorway, and on the small porch lay a few tools such as saws and iron hammers. Daynus carefully led her up those stairs, and into the place itself. Eiko gasped as she moved inside, but then it branched off into a cough; the lingering saw dust tickled her throat. Shelves upon shelves were stacked with chisels or various pieces of scrap metal. Display weapons were also placed out beside the counter for business. Daynus led her further inside, and into the back room where all the work took place. A large iron block stood before a stool. Eiko blinked, and studied that for a moment, before her eyes swept the fairly empty room...save the swords that needed repaired or armor that needed shined. Her attention returned to Daynus who was watching her the entire time.  
  
        "This is where I make all of the weapons..." He stated calmly, as though he sensed the confusion in his daughter.  "I use all the items in here...but...maybe I'll show you when your older. It's a bit dangerous for you to be around here now..."  
  
        Eiko tilted her head toward the various things Daynus motioned to as he spoke, and then her gaze lifted to him as she nodded in return. It was sort of neat to see the tools he used from day to day, but she wasn't all that intrigued with it. She sighed softly, and lifted her hand to collect a few ebon strands, sweeping those away from her face. Daynus laughed with mild amusement, and then kneeled before her.  
  
        "Don't tell me you're bored already..."  
  
        The darkened spheres lifted to her father, and she shook her head, "No...it's not that. I just... I sorta want..." Eiko's brows came together as she tried to get out her thoughts and ideas. She knew there was no way possible that he would allow her to leave and she was foolish to even ask, but still she wanted to play with those children.  
  
        "Hm..." His features softened some, and he stared at her with deep interest, "What is it, Eiko...?"  
  
        The girl opened her mouth to respond, but she heard the door open with a creek as well as the sounding of the bell that was attached to it. Daynus blinked, and pushed himself upright. A hand went forward to ruffle that black-hair of Eiko's, and afterward he made his way to the counter. The youth stood behind, looking on for a moment, before overwhelming curiosity got to her, and she bounded out into the room as well, standing beside her father's side. A small gasp caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the people who had arrived there.  
  
        "Jonas! I was hoping you would come by today..." Daynus leaned forward, resting an elbow on the surface of that counter.  
  
        A rather gruff looking man stepped forward. He was a tad heavy set, and it showed simply in his face. Light hair was ragged, and hung in uneven clumps to the nap of his neck. A bushy mustache was his most notable feature, though the light blue eyes landed on the blacksmith, "Were ya?"  
  
        "Yeah...this is my daughter...Eiko... ...Eiko?" Daynus blinked down at her.  
  
        Eiko however was amazed at the sight before her. By Jonas's side was a little girl. She was a few inches taller than Eiko, and completely the contrast of the young princess's appearance save the fair skin. This other child had lovely golden locks that cascaded to her shoulders, whereas Eiko's hair was pitch black. Bright crystal azure's matched the hue of the sky...deep sepia matched the reflective surface of obsidian. The two girls shared a stare, but Eiko broke it once she felt her shoulder shaken by a larger hand.  
  
        "Eiko...this is Jonas Arem...and his daughter Briassa.." Daynus introduced.  
  
        "How do you do, little princess?" Jonas gave her a warm smile.  
  
        Daynus tightened up at those words. It had caught him off guard really, though, he did his best to try and relax. If he acted uptight it would draw suspicion, and that was the last thing he needed. So, he plastered on a grin, and glanced to his daughter.  
  
        "Hi...to both of you..." Eiko smiled, not really sure how greetings went. She did her best to be polite like her mother, but she never really had any experience with people.   
  
        "Hi!" Briassa grinned to the girl, thus proving she was the less shy of the two.  
  
        "Hey listen, Daynus...I gotta ask you a few questions. Think the girls can go out and play for a bit...? Might be a while after all..."  
  
        Eiko heard those words, and her eyes lit up with delight. Her gaze went toward her father, and brows came together in a pleading manner. Daynus looked down at her first, and sighed somewhat. He knew that Fanis wouldn't like it, though, he couldn't exactly say no. This was one of his most important customers after all! His lips pressed together, and he nodded to Eiko. The girl's heart leapt with joy as the nod was given, and then she grinned back at Briassa who returned the excitement with a bright smile of her own.  
  
        "C'mon...let's go! I'll introduce you to all the kids I play with..." Briassa motioned her to follow.  
  
        "Okay!" Eiko beamed, and then skipped off after the other girl. Her dreams...all she had hoped for...for so long was about to come true. It was a fine day all right, though Eiko hadn't a clue that this fine day would be quite the fateful one as well.  
  



	6. Fateful Meeting

         The wind once again played it's way through the area. A few dry leaves skidded across the dirt and tumbled off into the distance. The two girls stood outside on the porch for a moment. Eiko shivered in reaction to the burst of cold air, but Briassa seemed to welcome it, taking a step forward and puffing out her chest so that the breeze could strike. The blonde-haired girl then hopped down the steps, skipping the very last one so she could just leap to the ground. Tiny feet hit the dirt and allowed it to scatter up behind herself. She giggled some, and then turned back in Eiko's direction.  
  
        "Are you coming?"  
  
        "Oh...um...sure."  
  
        Eiko carefully walked down those stairs, hanging onto the railing for support. The final step landed her beside the other girl, and Eiko offered a slight smile. Briassa returned it, only to grasp Eiko's hand and tug her off into the crowd.  
  
        "The place where we play is a bit further from here. Gotta watch out for horses though. They might trample us if they don't see, ya know? Say...how come I haven't seen you around before today?" Briassa peeked over at Eiko inquisitively.  
  
        "Well...I..." Eiko started, but then her shoulders slumped. "My parents don't let me out much." _Much? More like never... _"But, I'm glad my father did today. So...what type of games do you play?"  
  
        "Well, right now...we play this game where we pretend to be the people at the castle. I'm Queen Varie and Karyn is King Goau. Jarnuth is Prince Folken; Asantay is Lord Balgus; Sorien is Merle; and well... my brother Viole refused to be Prince Van, because he said 'he's too young to fight.' Not to mention Prince Folken is the one who becomes king, so Viole just plays as enemies like big dragons and stuff. It's really fun! But...I dunno who you can be..."  
  
        "Wow...it does sound fun! But, maybe I'll just watch you guys instead of joining in myself..." She was used to that anyway.  
  
        Briassa blinked and then stopped short of a carriage. Eiko was forced to as stop as well, being as Briassa still had a tight hold of her hand. They watched on as the coach moved by; the driver tipped his hat to them both and stated 'good-day..' Once it had passed, it left the view of the children at play in full. Eiko felt her heart begin to race at the scene. Excitement poured into her entire body at the realization that she was about to become a part of this reality. It wouldn't be just watching from afar, or dreaming about joining in-this was really going to happen.  
  
        "Well...c'mon, Eiko...let's get going!"  
  
        Eiko staggered ahead some steps as Briassa dragged her along. Regaining her footing, she matched the brisk pace of her newfound friend, and drew closer and closer to the other children. As they grew near, she could even make out facial features. The darkened spheres flickered over each individual, taking in every single detail possible. She watched as two brown-haired boys tangled themselves up with each other, and rolled across the dirt. Though, the smiles on their faces indicated that this wrestling was only in play. Another boy eyed them, leaning back casually on the steps of some building behind. His hair was a lighter shade of brown, and his eyes were closed as he chewed on the end of a thin blade of grass. The only girl sat by herself, her legs tucked beneath her as she rolled a rock across the ground. Fiery strands fell over her forehead, and she tilted her head toward Briassa and Eiko. The last child was pacing aimlessly, dragging his feet on the ground as he watched the marks in the dirt he made. He, too, glanced up as the girls arrived.   
  
        _That must be Briassa's brother..._ Eiko thought to herself. She could see it in his facial features-the similarity between not only Briassa's...but Jonas's as well.  
  
        "Who's this, Briassa...?" The redhead stood up, swiping the dust away from her grey skirt.  
  
        "Hn? Oh! This is Eiko...she's the blacksmith's daughter..." Briassa nodded quickly, and then pointed out each one so that Eiko would be able to associate names with faces. She started with the girl, "That is Sorien Wyndly..."  
  
        "Hi..." Sorien offered a faint smile.  
  
        "The two boys over there on the ground are Jarnuth Molin and Karyn Nabyl. Uh...the boy on the steps is Asantay Syan...and the last boy there is..."  
  
        "Viole Arem..." He shot a glare toward Briassa, and then smirked. He could take care of his own introduction, and didn't need his sister to do anything for him.  
  
        Briassa furrowed a brow, and then stuck her tongue out at him, "Hmph...don't mind him...he's a jerk half the time..."  
  
        "Jerk? Ha! Yeah right!" The Arem brother retorted, making his way over to them.  
  
        Eiko giggled some, and folded her arms over her chest as she watched the little dispute go on for a bit longer, before both sides gave up. Viole went off with the boys, and Briassa turned back to Eiko with a roll of her eyes. Sorien crept over to them. She apparently preferred spending time with the girls rather than the boys. Though, who would blame her? Eiko certainly wouldn't. The boys were a bit too rough, although they appeared to be having lots of fun. They had all piled onto each other. Random shouts came out about who was the strongest in the group and how they would prove who was better than the next.  
  
        "Do...they always fight like that...?" Eiko tilted her head curiously.  
  
        "Oh yeah...all the time! You can never separate 'em...especially Jarnuth and Karyn..." Sorien laughed somewhat, and then sent her gaze toward Asantay who was still relaxing. "But Asantay rarely joins in. Don't blame him though...I think it's rather stupid to wrestle around. And I bet everyone else in the entire town thinks it's stupid too!"  
  
        "...except them." Briassa remarked with mild amusement.  
  
        Eiko smiled at the exchange, and then looked after the boys. The jumble had finally broken, and the trio stood up, panting and dirt-ridden. Jarnuth shook his head, and the dust flew from the shaggy strands. He raised his arm to swipe his forehead free of the sweat that seemed bound to it, only to leave a ridiculous looking streak of dirt across it. Karyn lay on his back, catching his breath as hazel spheres locked on the Mystic Moon which seemed barely visible in the light of day. Viole, however, wasn't fighting for very long so all he really dealt with was messy hair and slightly soiled clothing.  
  
        "Hey...who's the new girl?" Jarnuth had just noticed Eiko, and he made his way over to them.  
  
        Eiko had suddenly gained a bout of confidence and she spoke up, "I'm Eiko."  
  
        "--the blacksmith's daughter," Briassa added to that.  
  
        "So what's she doing here? Why hasn't she come out before today?" Karyn sat upright, chiming into the conversation.  
  
        "Her parents don't let her out much," Briassa answered quickly, thus proving she was paying attention earlier when Eiko was talking to her.  
  
        "But...why...?" Sorien raised her brows in question, directing it toward Eiko herself.  
  
        "I...don't know really," Eiko frowned.  
  
        Viole threw in a comment, "Well...I think that's dumb. Maybe they'll let you out again sometime..."  
  
        Eiko smiled toward him with a nod, "I hope so."  
  
        "I'm hot!" Karyn whined, fanning himself with a hand.  
  
        Asantay had remained silent through most of this. He propped himself up on his elbows and opened his mouth so the grass he was chewing would just drop to the ground, "Why don't we go to the river?"  
  
        All of the other children were more than happy to agree with him, but Eiko wasn't so sure if she should. Daynus hadn't given her any limitations as to where she could go, but she had a feeling there were boundaries. As though she was just set free from a birdcage, there were infinite places she wanted to explore. She wanted to go everywhere and see everything, but her wings were just far too small for such a big adventure.  
  
        "Are you coming, Eiko?" The piercing blue stare of Briassa cut into those thoughts.  
  
        "I-I'm...not so sure if I can..." Eiko sent a shameful glance behind herself, almost as though answering to an invisible guardian.  
  
        "Oh c'mon, Eiko...it'll be fun!" Jarnuth urged, apparently wanting the 'new girl' to join in with them.  
  
        "Bend the rules a little. Who cares if you're not allowed...it's not that far and it's not like you're gonna get hurt," Viole shrugged.  
  
        Karyn snickered, "Unless...you're too scared to go. And I won't blame ya since you're a girl and all."  
  
        That last comment got to the five year old princess. A dark stare narrowed on Karyn and Eiko folded her arms across her chest. Her chin raised with pride as well as a hint of determination. She would show them that girls could be just as good as boys.  
  
        "I'm not scared...not one bit! I'll go to the river with you all."  
  
        "Great!" Briassa exclaimed.  
  
        There was an uproar of chatter between the seven children as they all got into a jumbled group to proceed down the path to that river. Eiko remained silent, however, just allowing the words from her new playmates-as well as the adult's they passed-wash over her. She heard random things about fish, rocks, business, and Prince Folken. Her attention landed on the group of teenage girls who spoke about how handsome Folken was and how much they wanted to meet him. Eiko tilted her head some as she thought about the game Briassa was talking about earlier and then she found those thoughts centered on Van-the youngest Prince of Fanelia. She wondered what he looked like and how he acted; she wondered why no one said anything about Van and always talked about Folken. But, that wonder spent most of it's time on one single thought-was Van as lonely as she was? Did he get to leave the castle much? Did he have friends his age? Maybe...she could be his friend.  
  
        The sound of flowing water drowned out those thoughts before they could prosper any farther. Eiko's eyes darted around the scenery in awe. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The trees stood guard over the water, seemingly protecting it from the dangerous abundance of sun with it's lush, viridian leaves. Grass of a matching hue hugged large rocks and the bank where the river seemed it's deepest. Sparkles of light scintillated over the reflective liquid, dancing their way downstream. Birds sang merrily within branches, not at all ready to give up their time for the nocturnal crickets.  
  
        Eiko's attention drifted to the boys who began to strip down. They peeled off their sweat-soaked shirts, and then deposited their boots at the bank-leaving them only in shorts or pants. After that process was completed- Karyn, Asantay, Jarnuth, and Viole ran into the shallow area of the river, splashing each other and pushing one another down into that water. A few crystal droplets from a previous splattering had come up to connect with her cheek, and she scrunched up her nose, brushing the dampness away with a giggle. Briassa plopped on the ground, and pulled off her shoes, following afterward with her socks. She lay them neatly together in a pile, and then she brought her knees to her chest, pressing the blades of grass together in between her toes. Sorien had already followed that step of sandal-removing, and padded along to gather dandelions.  
  
        "Ha! I beat you again!" Karyn grinned triumphantly, standing over the currently knocked down Viole.  
  
        "No...you were just lucky!" Viole was quick to defend, and he pushed himself up, wading a bit farther into the water.  
  
        Jarnuth was ahead of the Arem brother though, and he immediately stopped before the water got too deep over him. Filling his lungs with air, he then ducked beneath the surface. Asantay was near the shore, and he was carelessly poking at a rock with a large stick, trying to move it with that alone. His eyes narrowed in frustration as his attempts failed. Karyn blinked after Viole, and then began to follow him, only to topple over and fall, face-first into the water. Jarnuth popped up behind him and laughed hysterically, swimming away in a rush. Once Karyn regained his balance, he snorted...and took off after the one who had pushed him. Eiko shook her head somewhat at the scene, and then dropped to the ground beside Briassa. She hadn't even known these children for very long, but it sure felt like she had. It was probably because they were all so warm and welcoming when she first arrived. She only hoped that this wouldn't be the last time she got to spend with them all.  
  
        "They always act this way. I'd think they'd get bored eventually..." Briassa regarded the boy's play, and then looked over at Eiko with a blink.  
  
        "Nah...there's always fun in knocking people over..." Eiko laughed some.  
  
        "If you're a boy I guess," Briassa grinned.  
  
        Eiko smiled faintly, and then glanced upwards. Branches attempted to block off the view to the sky, but they weren't completely successful. In the distance, she heard the trotting of horse's hooves, but it wasn't close enough that she actually had to worry about who it was. This place was actually quite peaceful, excluding the screaming boys in the lake. Maybe someday she could persuade her father to take her there alone.  
  
        "Hey...I got an idea!" Briassa lit up with the sudden notion.  
  
        Eiko blinked a couple times, and then sent a glance toward the blonde, "Huh?"  
  
        "There's this really neat place by the end of the river...c'mon...I'll show you!" She grasped a hold of her friend's arm, and went to tug her up.  
  
        Eiko unwillingly gave in, and found herself dragged before she could respond. She looked back toward Sorien and then the boys, only to return her attention to her front and briefly to Briassa, "What is it...?"  
  
        "You'll see! Hurry up, slow poke!"  
  
        "O-okay.."  
  
        Eiko still remained a bit sluggish as the blonde crept further and further along that bank. The sounds of the chattering boys grew distant, and Eiko began to wonder if their voices would disappear completely if they didn't stop soon. Her legs began to get a bit weary, obviously not used to venturing that far without rest. Still, determination kept her at a steady pace, not once losing sight of Briassa. Finally, both were allowed to stop once they reached their destination.  
  
        Where they were wasn't really anything spectacular. The bank overlooking the river was quite steep and a rather rotted-out looking log was lain across, connecting one side to the next. Eiko looked over it, and then behind herself. She hadn't realized the slope of that hill was so long. Her eyes returned to Briassa.  
  
        "What's so special about this place?"  
  
        "Last year, I think around Red, we all found this big log and we brought it up here. It took all of us to drag it here, over the coarse of a few moons. But then we actually got it across! It's our bridge. You wanna go over to the other side?"  
  
        "I don't know...does it really look safe to you?"  
  
        "It is! We crossed it all the time...oh c'mon, Eiko...please?"  
  
        Eiko winced at those words and then glanced across once more. The area on that side looked quite inviting, but going across on the dead trunk wasn't exactly her ideal way of travel. She studied the bark and then that gaze meandered to the raging waters below. Oh, how far that drop would be! The river was probably very deep beneath, and the thoughts of that possible fall made the raven-haired girl quite a bit nervous.  
  
        "M-maybe...we should just go back down and up the other side..." Eiko finally replied.  
  
        "But this way is _much _quicker! Oh don't tell me you're getting scared! Nothing bad is going to happen...trust me!"  
  
        A sigh escaped the young girl's lips and she rolled her shoulders back. Eiko wanted them to think highly of her. She didn't want to appear scared or weak, however, she didn't want to do this. Still, Briassa's pleading gaze managed to coax her into it, and Eiko gave a nod of defeat. Briassa grinned and then hugged her pal tightly, only to move back afterward.  
  
        "I'll go first," The blonde declared.  
  
        Eiko chewed on her lower lip, before she responded, "O-okay..."  
  
        The wind kicked up around them, swirling silently around the two bodies and ruffling skirts aimlessly. The barefooted girl walked up to the very edge right before the trunk, and then she glanced back at Eiko with a smile. Golden wisps flew over that forehead, before they settled once that breeze died. Azure's returned their focus to the 'bridge' itself. She lifted one foot to rest on the peeling bark, and grimaced with some discomfort. The other foot landed itself beside it's twin, and she waved her arms to maintain balance. Locks of ebony clouded out Eiko's view for a slight moment, but afterward she watched intently. Dual obsidian prisms widened, reflecting fear for her companion. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she tried to trust those thoughts in her mind. Briassa said that everything was going to be fine, so why was her body reacting like this...? Muscles tightened as she looked after the first couple of steps that were taken. Soon, the other girl was to the middle of the trunk, her arms were outstretched to keep her weight equal. Eiko lingered behind, and slowly trailed up to the start of the makeshift bridge.  
  
        _I had better follow.... _  
  
        Eiko drew in an inward breath, and prepared to take the first step onto the wood when something caught her eye. Her gaze snapped in the direction of Briassa, but was mainly directed under her. A few rotted-out pieces of bark broke free, and plummeted to the water below. She heard the splash that it made, but an even louder sound caught her attention. The trunk jolted a bit, and creaked some beneath the weight. Her eyes went wide as she watched Briassa teeter a bit. She was scared, and Eiko could feel it, amplified by her own fright for the safety of the blonde. The oversized 'branch' settled however, and both let out breaths of relief. Briassa looked over her shoulder toward Eiko, and smiled-a smile that reflected relief, dying nervousness, as well as a bit of confidence.   
  
        "See...I told you...nothing to worry about! Now come on!"  
  
        Briassa grinned with self-satisfaction and then turned to continue on her way. It was then, that Eiko heard it. The snap of the poorly maintained bridge. Briassa shrieked as the ground gave way beneath her, and her arms immediately lashed out in an attempt to grasp a hold of anything. Minuscule hands pathetically clawed at a remaining piece of the tree, but it was no use as they were both pulled down into the tempestuous waters below. Eiko screamed the girls name and held her hand out helplessly. Her knees gave out beneath her, and she dropped to the ground, not even a hint of pain ran through her body as her knee scraped itself against a rock. She was numbed with fear, though after a moment of inner-conflict, resolve had won, and Eiko pushed herself up to her feet. She inched back a step, and then another. Sucking in a breath of air, she ran forward and leapt up so that she could dive into that river.  
  
        Icey waters swallowed up the black-haired girl's body, and she sank deeper and deeper until feet came in contact with the muddy ground. Her knees bent, and she gave a push so that she could surface again. Clothing weighed her down, and she thrashed her arms about wildly, trying with all her might to reach the light that broke through the top of the water. She felt an overwhelming need for air take over her body, and these attempts became even more desperate. Why did she dive in without any knowledge of how to swim...? It was hopeless to think she could have ever actually saved her friend. But, she wasn't thinking. And now, she was going to die. She was about to die barely having even lived. Despair fell over the girl, and she gave up the will to move on. Her body still possessed it's dire need for oxygen, and her heart pumped rapidly trying anything possible to get it's needed life-force. Eiko felt lightheaded and dizzy, but soon afterward the feelings went away. They drifted away with the waters, and were slowly swallowed up in a sea of murkiness.  
  
  
  
        "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
        "I'm not so sure..."  
  
        "What happened?"  
  
        "That must have been a pretty nasty fall..."  
  
        "Didn't you see? The bridge gave way!"  
  
        "Shoulda known it would never last long."  
  
        "Shh...you should all move back. You don't want to crowd them..."  
  
  
  
        _What's going on...? Who...is talking...? Who's there...?_ There was only darkness. Eiko strained to move, but it seemed this vast, atramentous shadow loomed over her, holding her down and pinning her against her will. She went to shout out, only to have those cries disappear into this dank space where no one could hear but herself. But she could hear them! Why could she hear them...and they couldn't hear her? Frustrated with this thick cloud of black, she fought with all her might, and it resulted in a few twitchings here and there.  
  
        "Look! She's moving!"  
  
        Lids heavily lifted, only to fall immediately. Not only was the effort to reopen them too much, but the light that peered through the trees practically blinded her after so much darkness. Still, it gave her motivation, and she struggled again with consciousness. Onyx lashes slowly revealed the dark sepia spheres, and she blinked as her gaze landed on an unfamiliar face. Deep red eyes were filled with concern, and the silvery strands were strewn about in a careless manner over the teenager's forehead. Eiko didn't have much time to study the face before she suddenly fell victim to a coughing fit. Some clear fluid was lifted from her lungs, and she panted once all the foreign water was released. Her attention went back to the person she saw when she first awakened. Just...who was that...?  
  
        "Good...atleast you've come around. It's a good thing I was out of the castle now, otherwise we might not have gotten you out alive..." The older boy remarked calmly, smiling in a warm way toward Eiko herself.  
  
        _Castle? _Her brows pressed together in confusion, and then her gaze swept around in a circular motion. Jarnuth, Karyn, Viole, Asantay, and Sorien all watched her with concern. But, her eyes landed on the elder again, staring at him quite blankly.  
  
        "Y-yeah...it's a good thing Prince Folken and Prince Van were out in the forest..." Jarnuth stated plainly, even with a hint of awe in his voice.  
  
        "F-Folken...? Prince...Folken...?" Eiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. The heir to the throne had saved her life? But wait...Jarnuth had said Van too. So, where was he? The girl looked around in a frantic search, only to have that gaze settle on a light tan horse. Her eyes lifted to the one on the saddle, and a breath caught in her throat.  
  
        There he sat. The youngest prince of Fanelia. He looked back at her behind a mask of unruly, raven strands. Adorning a red shirt, and khaki colored shorts, he hardly appeared to be...anything like royalty. Normally they wore lavish clothes to express their wealth, but Van didn't. He could have easily been mistaken for any regular child. And that intrigued her...the fact that he just appeared so plain. It was almost as if she had expected him to have three heads or something to that effect. Though, Eiko felt her cheeks grow hot, and her gave averted from the young prince.  
  
        "We sent the other girl back with Lord Balgus. She was cut pretty bad from the fall, but I think she'll be all right. I can bring you back into town to get examined as well...you were underwater quite sometime..." Folken extended his hand toward Eiko, who immediately accepted the help, and slipped her own into his. A smile creased his lips, and he turned his attention to his brother. "Van...you don't mind sharing that horse with this girl, do you?"  
  
        Van shifted awkwardly, and glanced to the side. He really didn't want to be so close to a stranger, let alone _some girl_, but he couldn't very well say that to Folken. So, he gave a simple nod and brought his attention to the reigns which he clutched tightly. The elder prince lifted Eiko up and set her down on the saddle behind Van himself. The girl flushed. Why was she acting that way? Why was she so embarrassed to be near him? She scooted back some, so as to provide a bit of room between them. Instead of wrapping her arms around his waist, she choose to let digits clutch onto the sides of that 'seat.' Folken walked in front of them, and took some of the slack from Van, giving a gentle tug to the horse in order to guide it into motion. His attention went back toward the awestruck children, and he offered a small wave.  
  
        "You're welcome to follow along if you wish..."  
  
        Everything else seemed to be a blur to Eiko. Her eyes rested on the boy's back, and all she could think about was him. She just wanted to know him...every single thing she possibly could. Those darkened spheres sparkled with delight. Van...the prince of Fanelia. Her...young mystery. A mystery that she was determined to solve.  
  



	7. Actions and Consequences

         The ride into town was unusually bumpy and a tad awkward for a girl who had never ridden a horse before. Eiko hung onto the saddle for dear-life, staring at the ground with wide-eyes. She had, had enough falling to last her for a life time. Damp, stringy locks of jet curled oddly in her vision, and she shook her head swiftly to force them out of the view. Eyes had settled on the array of pure red in front of herself. Van's shirt bunched up strangely at the bottom, where it lay half-tucked/half-free from those tan shorts. He remained so firm and upright, almost statuesque in manner. She wanted to say something, anything to him. Even if it was just one word, and her mouth opened to do just that, only to close as a sudden stinging sensation forced her attention elsewhere.  
  
        Eiko's knee had been badly skinned. She hadn't remembered it hurting, or the bleeding...or even what happened to it, but atleast it hadn't been too deeply inflicted. Now, she was left with the after effects of that scrape. It stung, yet tickled at the same time. And no matter how much she wanted to raise her hand to scratch at it, she was glued in place. Fear bound her tightly to that saddle, and she chewed on her lower lip in an attempt to focus those feelings elsewhere. Her eyes watered over with irritation, and her fingers twitched which only made her clamp down harder with her teeth.  
  
        "Brother...after this can we go back into the woods and look for those white birds you told me about?" Van looked toward Folken eagerly.  
  
        The older brother simply glanced back at him, "We'll see, Van..."  
  
        Van wasn't completely satisfied with the answer, and Eiko saw it in the way he squared back his shoulders, then straightened himself out again. Her brows pressed together, and she released the pressure on her lower lip, feeling it begin to ache because of her previous actions. Though, the cut had become much easier to deal with and that was one plus. Her gaze rested on the boy's neck in front of herself, and she searched it for words. Any question she could possibly ask, but then a sudden bout of guilt crept over her. How could she have been thinking about things to ask Van when her friend had been hurt in that fall?  
  
        "Was Briassa all right? Did she wake up?" Eiko blurted out those questions quickly.  
  
        Van was quite surprised, as he had forgotten that anyone was even behind him due to her silence, but it was Folken who took the liberty of answering, "She had quite a few cuts and wounds...but I'm sure that she'll be okay once someone wraps them up. She didn't wake up, but we sent her into town immediately with Balgus while we tried to revive you.."  
  
        "...am I going to see her? Are you taking me the same place...?"  
  
        "Yes...you'll get to see her. And I bet she's awake and waiting for you..."  
  
        _I really hope she's okay..._ Eiko's eyes lowered to the backside of the horse. She remained quiet as they made their way into the center of the village, past the commoners. Voices caused her to glance up, and she realized that people were watching. They were regarding her and the two princes as they made their way through. Maybe, they had heard about the incident and were concerned, but Eiko really believed it was due to the fact that the two boys of royalty were passing through. Yes, there were the girls that were talking about Prince Folken earlier. They stared on with the same awe that Jarnuth seemed to possess when he was talking about Folken and Van rescuing her. She wondered why that was really. What was so utterly special about Folken, that everyone found a need to regard him with admiration. He was quite kind and a _prince_, but other than that he appeared simple and even normal. Why, if she didn't have the knowledge of who he was exactly, she would have never guessed.  
  
        "Well...here we are."   
  
        The older boy came to a complete stop, and examined the building for a moment before he walked to the horse's side. Arms were extended for Eiko, and she sent a longing glance to Van. She wanted to stay with him. Though, she had to accept her fate and leave the two boys be. Her hands lifted from the saddle, and fingers were a bit stiff from holding them there for so long. Folken's help was accepted, and she couldn't help but feel relieved once her feet hit the ground. A small smile was presented to the elder prince, and she turned her attention to Van for a slight moment. He didn't return this look exchange, however. His gaze was distant and thoughtful. It brought a frown into the girl's lips, and she looked back at Folken.  
  
        "T-Thank you...f-for everything..." Eiko made her best attempt at a curtsey, only to be a bit wobbly on her feet and having to pop up before she dropped back on her behind.  
  
        Folken chuckled at the sight, and rubbed the back of his neck absently with his palm, "It's quite all right. Hurry now, though...you don't want to keep you're friend waiting any longer."  
  
        Eiko nodded in agreement, and sent one final look toward Prince Van. Once again, it failed to be shared, and she lowered her eyes, making an embarrassed dash for the door of the Doctor's office. She pushed it open, and disappeared inside, letting a breath of relief escape her. Why was she acting so strange...? A girl like her could hardly fall in love, but perhaps it was possible for a child to have a crush. That was probably all it was; a childish crush. Though, Eiko herself would never be able to come to that assumption.  
  
        The room was dark, and the air smelled stale. Fanis had told her stories about going to this small town's clinic when Eiko was younger, because of some illness that had been going around. It affected mainly the children, and even took a couple of lives from the weaker ones. But, Eiko had survived it. Still, with an experience like that lurking in her past, she didn't recall this place. Nothing seemed familiar, but perhaps that was due to the fact that she was far too young to even remember anything.  
  
        Clasping her hands together in front of a sooty, tattered skirt, Eiko did her best to look presentable, recalling all the things her mother tried to enforce about manners. She waited patiently, letting her eyes roam over the various medical tools which were enclosed in cases on the few shelves. There were some noises from behind a drawn, blue curtain, and Eiko perked, just listening to them. It must have meant that someone was there. Tiny fingers ran along the wall as she shuffled forward a step. The floor was suprisingly cold against her heel, and it took her a moment or so to realize that was due to the fact that she had lost a shoe.   
  
        _It must have fallen off in the water. It's probably floating away by now. I wonder if mother or father are gonna be mad that I lost it. ...Oh no! What are they gonna think when they see me?!   
  
        _Eiko cringed as the angry expressions of her mental image parents glared down at her. But, they disappeared with the scraping of hooks along a metal pole. The curtain opened, and a wiry, grey-haired man stepped out. Pale brown eyes widened somewhat behind thick-framed glasses, as though this man were either surprised or appalled by Eiko's presence. The young girl shifted self-consciously and continued to study him, wondering who was about to break the silence first.  
  
        "C-Can I help you, young lady...?"  
  
        Apparently he was, and she remained frozen in her place. She wasn't so good with talking to strangers, especially adults, "Y-yes." Urged on by a questioning gaze, Eiko continued. "You see... there was an accident...by the river...and--"  
  
        "Oh! Say no more...I know exactly what happened. You're...'Eiko' correct?"  
  
        "...y-yeah...but how...?"  
  
        "Another young lady arrived here. She had quite a bit of cuts on her, but I wrapped them and she woke up fine. She was asking for you actually...if you want to see her, she's right back there. Unfortunately, I can't check you out unless I have your parents' consent."  
  
        A grin settled into the corners of her mouth, and she made a dash for that back room, skidding to a halt as her eyes settled on Briassa. Uneven steps, one-shoed/one-bare foot brought her to the edge of that cot and she paused there. The blonde had bandages tied around her arms, and one was wrapped around her forehead. Little shards of gold poked through the white gauze awkwardly. She may have looked funny, but atleast Briassa was still alive.  
  
        "I'm glad you made it!" Eiko exclaimed jubilantly.  
  
        "...me too. And I'm glad you made it too. I'm sorry...I should have listened to you about the 'bridge.' I just thought it would be safe because it was last year. It woulda never broke like that in Red!" Briassa frowned, and then averted her gaze. "You could have been killed because of me."  
  
        "Don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault... and plus, we got saved by Prince Folken." Eiko added the next words with a blush. "...and Prince Van."  
  
        "But none of that matters to me if I didn't get to see them! It sure figures...my one lucky chance to meet either of them, and I have to be knocked out from some stupid fall into the river."  
  
        "...but it was a very big fall..." Eiko offered a consolatory smile.  
  
        "But still! ...I bet the boys are really getting a laugh out of this aren't they?"  
  
        "Not that I saw...they were really concerned. Not to mention a bit dumbstruck by Prince Folken's presence..."  
  
        "They really idolize him, yanno..." Briassa giggled some as her mood changed for the better. Though, apparently noticing the blush earlier, she teased Eiko a bit. "And I bet you feel that way about Prince Van, don't you?"  
  
        "Huh?! What are you saying??"  
  
        "Oooh nothing..."  
  
        Eiko scrunched up her nose, and huffed as she looked away. She wasn't so sure how to retaliate to that one, so it might have been best to say nothing about it. Luckily, she wouldn't have to. Their moment drew to a close at the sound of footsteps in the front room. The doctor greeted the arrivals, and then a few masculine voices that Eiko and Briassa both recognized started up.  
  
        "Where is she?? Where is my daughter!" Daynus's voice demanded.  
  
        "My little Briassa better not be hurt!" Came the sound of an angry Jonas Arem.  
  
        "They're both perfectly fine! Don't worry...they're actually up and about which is surprising considering the things I heard about that fall--" The doctor cleared his throat nervously. "Um...anyway, they're right through that curtain back there."  
  
        The next thing Eiko knew was that she was pulled into a tight embrace by a pair of massive arms (or atleast they felt massive). She blinked, and looked up to see Daynus's worried face.  
  
        "Eiko! You're a mess...oh God...I shouldn't have let you come along with me. Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?" Daynus frowned down at her.  
  
        "N-no, I'm fine..." Eiko replied uncertainly.  
  
        "Briassa!" Jonas scolded. "What have I told you about playing near that river! I've told you about a hundred times and you still didn't listen! And now look at what happened. Your mother's going to kill me! Viole's all right, though, isn't he?"  
  
        The blonde fidgeted through the yelling, keeping her head low and shameful. She nodded only once and whether that was due to her head wound or guilt, couldn't exactly be determined. Eiko offered her friend a slight smile, but the comfort offering did not produce the desired effect. The raven-haired girl pursed her lips, only to have her attention drawn away by Daynus's tugging. She stumbled along to follow, and her father looked toward the other two.  
  
        "I must get her home, but I hope Briassa feels better. Good-bye, Jonas..." Daynus urged Eiko out the door, and then followed himself without waiting for a response.  
  
        Silence carried them out of the building and onto the streets. Everyone appeared to be back into their regular schedules as opposed to before-when they all paused out of place to watch the royalty pass by. Perhaps they all did that out of respect. Or, maybe Prince Folken and Prince Van expected them to stop what they were doing and look on in awe. Eiko frowned; she didn't think she would ever understand adults.  
  
        The girl shifted self-consciously, listening to the different sounds of her footsteps. The shoe thumped steadily and each passing thud with that one was normal-a sound that she had grown accustomed to. Her right foot carried her along with natural ease. The left, however, was much different. Every time the bottom of her heel hit the ground, it made an odd slapping noise. She had to walk lightly with it and avoid putting her entire weight down because the small pebbles in the road started to dig in and hurt. Shoes were a luxury; something a person didn't miss until they had to go without. Or, as in Eiko's case, they were something she needed to have in a pair. The more she concentrated on it, the more annoying it became. She felt almost off-balance and accompanied by the dreaded silence she was receiving from her father, it was beginning to taunt her emotions even more.  
  
        _Why won't he say something! He always talks to me. So, why won't he now? He must be mad. But, I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't jump off the bank on purpose... ...well maybe I did, but it was for a good reason and all! Oh...come on...say something. Anything! Just...talk to me...  
  
        _"You're never leaving the house again."  
  
        _He talked! Wait a second... _"W-what?"  
  
        "You heard me," Daynus stated with a mix of anger and disappointment. "You showed me today that you'd just wander off anywhere those kids want you to. You could have been killed from that fall. You deliberately disobeyed me and your mother."  
  
        _But that's not fair! _"You didn't tell me I couldn't go to the river--"  
  
        "--but I didn't say you _could_, now did I?" Daynus pointed out.  
  
        Eiko sighed, and lowered her gaze to the ground, admitting it, "Well...no..."  
  
"And even if I didn't say that you couldn't touch a sharp object...you'd know not to do it right?"  
  
"Well...yeah...but--"  
  
"--no buts! Let's just get you home and cleaned up. Your mother isn't going to be very happy, you know..."  
  
She lowered her gaze, and refused to answer. He knew better than she did how her 'mother' was going to react to this. All that filled the quiet gap was the steady 'thump,slap,thump,slap' of Eiko's feet. It was far too soon that they had reached the door to their home. She dreaded entering that place. It meant that her time in the outside world was over, and it would be only a distant memory. It meant horrible scrubbing, and scalding hot water. But worst of all, it meant having to face her mother.   
  
Daynus grasped a hold of the brass knob, and tugged open the door, pointing inward as though guiding a disobedient puppy. Eiko filled the role well, hanging her head and trudging in with her invisible tail between her legs. Her father walked in behind her, and let the door close loudly behind himself. He might not have slammed it, but it sure sounded like he had. The young girl jumped, afterward regaining her composure. She refused to make it look like she had done anything wrong. It wasn't fair of them not to let her out of the house and then to punish her for this! Her eyes narrowed in anger, and she glared at the floor almost like she expected it to react. But, it didn't work out. The floor just remained there and Eiko's eyes softened.  
  
"Daynus...you're back al--Eiko! Oh my goodness, Eiko! What happened??" Fanis rushed to her daughter, and dropped to her knees before her.  
  
"Well...I brought her to work...and let her out to play. She went off to the river and fell in.."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Jonas's little girl fell in as well. She was hurt worse, but..."  
  
"How could this happen??"  
  
"Eiko knows the answer to that one..."  
  
"Why did you go off to the river, Eiko? Why did you do that! You could have been severely injured...or worse! I would have been so upset if something happened to you. Eiko! Answer me! ...Eiko?"  
  
It was as though Eiko were back in that river. The voices around her became muddled, and eventually drowned out completely. She could see their expressions change. First concern, then to anger, then to sorrow, and back in a complete circle again. But, then those faces washed away in the chilling waters around her. She was helpless again...lost to those claws of black that were dragging her away from reality. She...really did want to fight back, but she was just far too tired to deal with the problems that concerned her outside. And rather than her parents...maybe it was safer to be with the _shadow demons_. Atleast they would only confine her in their dank corridors until she was strong enough to fight back.  
  



	8. White Birds

"You must have been hurt..."  
  
        "W-who...who's there..?"  
  
        Eiko sat up slowly amidst the shadow-laced area. It slowly began to take shape and form. Trees grew out of darkness, and the black curtain was tugged back away from the bank and river. Everything slowly grew brighter, and the girl pushed herself up on her palm. Her gaze moved downward, and she brushed her hand over the pristine blue dress of hers. How was it still clean if she had fallen? She raised those fingers, allowing them to dance in the untangled, black silk. Glistening chocolate spheres peered downward, and she moved the two shoes, tapping them together. Brows drew together in confusion, but she was even more confused as to who that voice had belonged to. Did she need to provoke it to speak up again...?  
  
        "H-hello?"  
  
        "You shouldn't worry so much. You'll give yourself a headache. It's been a stressful day for everyone..."  
  
        Her mouth went agape as she watched the young boy step out from behind a tree. Red. The wonderful sight of red filled her vision. This red poured out over tan, and those colors hugged nicely bronzed skin. Jagged coal spikes were tousled over bay-hued eyes, and with a simple motion of his head to the side, those shards went directly over the left side-where they belonged. Eiko blinked, and then scooted back slightly.  
  
        "P-Prince Van...!" She wasn't so sure how to react after that, so, she left it up to him.  
  
        "What's the matter...? You knew I was here...why are you acting so surprised...? You invited me after all..." The boy lowered himself to the ground, and plopped on his behind. His gaze lifted to her slowly, and he tipped his head. "You should be resting. Not sitting up like that. My brother always told me that no matter how good you think you might feel...you're body probably doesn't think the same. And he learned that from Balgus."  
  
        "...why? Why are you acting like that? You didn't before...you didn't seem to care much..."  
  
        "Before? The fall was just now...and everyone else left. I think they had somewhere else to be. Not me though...I'm supposed to be here. I'm looking for white birds..."  
  
        "The ones your brother was talking about...?"  
  
        "Yep...those are the birds. So...I think I'll just wait here with you until they come..."  
  
        "Come? You're expecting them?"  
  
        "Uh huh..." Van seemed occupied for the moment with an insect that wandered over his fingers. His eyes lifted slowly, and then he pointed upward. "Look...here they come."  
  
        The young girl couldn't help but follow his gaze. She was interested in seeing these _white birds_ that he had wanted to see so much. The branches of those trees separated to allow her a better view of the sky. And then she saw them all right. But...they weren't exactly birds. An array of beautifully woven white wings were a source of travel for a few ... humans. They glided delicately across the sky, and a few stray feathers fluttered gracefully downward over the two children. Eiko was in complete awe. She had never seen such a thing in her entire life. People...with wings. Beautiful wings!   
  
        But all of a sudden, the darkness swallowed up the scene. Everything was pitch-black, except for the steady drift of feathers that swooped down and melted into oblivion as soon as they hit the ground-or what was presumed to be ground. Eiko glanced around frantically for Van, not even feeling the feathers that tickled their frayed edges along her bare arms. He was no where in sight.  
  
        "I have to leave now. I have to join them..."  
  
        "Huh? Van...? Prince Van? Wait! Don't leave me--"  
  
  
          
        A pristine feather dropped into her vision, and the shadow broke.  
  
  
  
Eiko hadn't remembered getting in bed, nor had she remembered cleaning or getting in her night gown, but apparently it had happened. Sunlight drifted welcomingly into the small room, but it wasn't welcome. Not to someone who had been so used to darkness for that long. She would have pulled the lavender quilt over her head to shield it out, but the effort really seemed too much at that point. Her entire body was stiff and aching, and she began to wonder if she would even be able to move. Did she really want to...? What was there to look forward to anyway? Yelling...anger...disappointment. She knew that was the only thing she would see in her mother's and father's eyes.   
  
        The dark lashes beat down over those eyes, not only shielding out the sun's presence, but attempting to hold the liquid droplets in. She didn't want to cry. She knew it was a stupid and selfish reason to cry, but sometimes emotions had a mind of their own. Eiko turned her head, so that she could bury her face in the pillow and let her frustration as well as sadness leak out onto the cloth covering. Warm, moist lines crept down those cheeks as she thought of those children she had met the other day. Briassa, Sorien, Jarnuth, Asantay, Viole, and Karyn. The children who would probably be playing and spending their day as though they had never met her. And then there was Van. Not as though, she had actually expected to see him again that day, but for some odd reason after that long rest period she felt somewhat connected to him. Of course, she did not remember the dream that had surfaced, and she probably wouldn't unless some sort of action provoked it.  
  
        After a while of blubbering, Eiko grew disgusted with herself and sat upright quickly-well as quick as she could. She sniffled several times, and raised her palm to sweep away the secretions that escaped that red nose. Her lips pursed, and she glanced toward that hand with a sickened look, realizing what she had just wiped on it. She sighed, and then brought it over the folds of her nightgown, deciding that she really didn't care about being a 'proper young lady' at that moment. Once the hand was 'cleaned', Eiko worked on climbing out of that bed. She didn't want to leave her room. If she was imprisoned to the house, then she might as well have a 'proper cell.' Atleast there, she could have her privacy and not have to look at those faces-the ones that were so angry with her the day before.  
  
        Tiny feet hit the floor, and the toes of her left foot wriggled with discomfort. It was definitely feeling the pains from the previous day of walking. That reminded her, and she desperately clawed up the night gown so that she had a good view of those knees. The dirt had been cleaned from the scrape, but all around the kneecap there was a discoloration of bluish purple. She reached a single digit forward to press against the upraised lump, and then grimaced. That was her reminder of the day before. A souvenir she had brought back from the river. What happened to just collecting shells?  
  
        Eiko released the hem of those clothes, and turned her attention toward that window. Curious as ever to know whether or not the children were at play, she moved to the transparency with swift and fluid movements. Her hand clenched around the curtain, and then threw it aside. Immediately those eyes needed to adjust to the brilliance of the natural rays, and she held up her hand to shield out the light only until it became normal for her. Desperate to find them, she didn't let anything escape her sight. She noticed Jonas Arem lugging a sack containing some heavy items around, but Briassa wasn't near him. It would be understandable if Briassa didn't go outside at all. She needed her rest after all, and Eiko only wanted her to get better.  
  
        Ah ha! That gaze landed on the group of only five, and just as Eiko suspected-Briassa was missing from them. They didn't possess the normal excitement in their play; in fact, they were barely playing at all. Sure, she saw Jarnuth and Karyn give each other slight pushes from time to time when they must have gotten bored, but for the majority of the time she was watching-they all looked so serious, and maybe even a touch worried. She frowned, and then brought her hand along the glass. Fingers hit the window's locks, and she blinked, pondering for a moment whether or not she possessed the nerve to sneak out. Quivering hands just dropped against her sides, and she shook her head quickly. She couldn't do it. To be caught again and disappoint _them_. She just couldn't.  
  
        Eiko slid away from the window, and plopped on the ground with a long sigh. Oh, what to do...how was she going to thrill herself now? She had a taste of the outdoors, and that taste was going to live with her forever. She could have dealt without it yesterday, or any day before then, but not now. Not now that she knew what was out there. What she could explore. How much fun she could have! Eiko felt the tears rise up again, but she refused to give in. Crying made her face feel all swollen and puffy. It was an unpleasant feeling that she wished would just go away. Or, if she had something to take her mind off of such things, it might have been better.   
  
        After a few moments, there was a soft knock on the closed door, accompanied by a voice, "Eiko, hon' are you awake? I made you breakfast...all your favorites."  
  
        She recognized the voice immediately as her mother's and she wasn't so sure what she should do. She could pretend she was still in bed and then Fanis would just leave her be, assuming she was ill. Though, at the mention of 'favorites,' Eiko could begin to feel her hunger building up. The thoughts began to stir of fresh-made, white bread -still warm from the oven- smothered in raspberry jam along with a bowl of hot oatmeal covered by cut strawberries, not to mention a cold glass of cow's milk to wash it all down at the end. Her mouth began to water and she couldn't refuse the offering, even if it was meant to be set up as bait-to lure her into the predators' arms.  
  
        Eiko stepped lightly to the door, pulled by the scent of all those lovely foods. She turned the knob slowly and much to her surprise, Fanis was still standing there. The girl made eye-contact, but then felt the color drain from her cheeks. Was she really ready to face them yet? Well...it was far too late for doubts as the damage of breakfast temptation had already been done. The mother appeared as though she was about to say something, but her mouth just closed, and she extended a warm 'good-morning' type of smile. ...The effort went unreturned.  
  
  
          
        Eiko had never eaten more in her life and she was happily stuffed with those yummy treats. It was probably due to the previous day's hunger needing to be satiated along with the morning's. She reached over, and used the napkin to swipe away the remnants of a 'milk mustache' from her upper lip. Neither Daynus or Fanis had made an effort to engage in a conversation, and Eiko felt a little relieved by that. True, she wanted to talk to them, but after yesterday, she wasn't so sure she could. Her parents had never gotten angry with her a day in their life. They may have been a bit frustrated if Eiko spilled something all over a new dress, or if she got out her dolls and forgot to put them back after she was done playing with them, but they had _never _been really mad like they were the day before.  
  
        She swung her feet over the side of the chair and sent a glance in the direction of Daynus, and then toward Fanis. They were both busy with their morning routines, and Eiko dropped her gaze to the table. Her hands rested on the surface, and she pushed herself back slightly. The chair's legs made a horrid screech along the floor. An embarrassed Eiko gave her parents a sheepish smile as they both extended startled glances her way. She prepared to retreat into the solitary confinement of her room, but Daynus's words put this idea on hold.  
  
        "Eiko...wait a second."  
  
        She paused, and glanced up at him.  
  
        "Eiko...your mother and I talked a lot last night..." He stopped to check and see whether or not he had caught her interest. Sure enough, he had. "Although, I am still a bit disappointed in you for wandering off like that...we decided that it wouldn't be fair to keep you inside. You deserve to be able to play with those children and so long as you don't wander off again without telling us, then we're willing to let you..."  
  
        "R-really?"  
  
        Daynus smiled at the response, and then nodded softly. Eiko beamed, disregarding any ill-feelings she held towards them previously, and then rushed forward, throwing her arms around him. The happiness didn't end there, and her eyes lifted to Fanis. A grin was offered to the blonde as well, and then she just sank back into that hug.  
  
        "Thank you! Thank you so very much!"  
  
  
  
        It didn't take too long after that for the girl to get clothed. She wanted to get into that sunlight as soon as possible-rather than hide from it like she did before. Eiko wasn't wearing anything too nice, only a simple greyish dress consorted by the usual undergarments. The black shoes that she slipped on were an old pair, and she remembered why she had stopped wearing them as soon as she took the first couple of steps. They were a bit too small, and they pinched her toes together uncomfortably. But, she would be able to live with that discomfort...so long as she had it outside, with her friends.  
  
        Quick good-bye kisses were given to the couple, and Eiko dashed out the door, no doubt taking her parents by surprise. She didn't mean to dismiss them so quickly, but it just felt so good to be in the natural environment. The smell of the air, and the warmth of the sun-it all embraced her body lovingly. With an excited giggle, Eiko confidently hopped down those steps, leaping off the last one-mimicking the action of Briassa's the previous day. She hit the ground with a thud, and stumbled a bit to regain her balance. Though, it wasn't as though the girl would have cared if she connected with the dirt. She was out in the world! And nothing was going to hold her back from having fun.  
  
        Pushing herself off on her heel, Eiko made a quick sprint for the area of chosen play. She weaved around adults, and skidded between conversations. People may have shouted about her disrespect, but she wasn't about to apologize. If they had known just how she felt earlier, they wouldn't have cared. She hopped over various dropped items that were in her way, and eventually fatigue forced her to stop. She bent forward, placing her hands on her knees. Panting breaths were made in order to catch the breath that left her, and she straightened herself up with a grin. Her destination was in sight, and she could just feel the rush of overwhelming joy spread throughout her veins.   
  
        Eiko's hand raised to sweep away a few raven strands from her view. Some sweat had broken out along her forehead, and she scrunched up her nose as she felt the moisture on those fingertips. But atleast the swollen eyes and stuffy nose had faded away. She decided not to run any longer, instead, just walk casually to the others as though she was a regular. From her distance, she could tell who was who and what they were doing, which really wasn't anything too spectacular. Sorien assembled a few dandelions that she must have gathered from the grass beside a building. She began to weave them together, but her hard work was in vain as Karyn marched over and stomped on those 'flowers.' He had no reason to do it really, other than to be annoying and make her upset. His goal had been achieved as the redhead seemed to yell at him, and then storm off to gather more. Asantay stepped up behind the boy, and swatted the back of his head, only to follow after Sorien. Karyn rubbed the area, glaring after the two, but then he turned and leapt at Jarnuth, taking him to the ground. The victim's arms were thrown up helplessly at first, but then he went into the typical wrestling routine. Viole watched them with a roll of his eyes, but then his attention lifted to the arrival of Eiko.  
  
        "Hey...look! It's you! So you were good enough to come out of bed I take it..." Viole lifted his attention skyward, and shook his head slightly. "Briassa's pretty bad off. She stayed in bed the lot of the morning, but I think she's planning on coming out sometime today."  
  
        Viole's comments caused everyone to stop what they were doing, and then clamber over to the young girl. Eiko noticed this, and then smiled some, "Well...I hope she gets better. She seemed fine yesterday."  
  
        "Yeah...well that's because Briassa's strong..." Karyn threw in a compliment, which got really strange looks from the other children. He cleared his throat, and quickly added. "For a girl and all..."  
  
        Jarnuth shook his head slightly, and quickly brushed some dust from himself with a groan, "I had to wear these clothes to church later...and look at what you did, Karyn!"  
  
        "Oh well...if you weren't so weak, I wouldn't have knocked you down..." The boy remarked snidely  
  
        "You caught me by surprise!" Jarnuth accused.  
  
        This received a shrug from Karyn, "Still...you were weak.."  
  
        "Ugh! Shut up, Karyn!" Jarnuth snorted, and stalked away from him.  
  
        Viole blinked, finding that he was in between the feuding friends, and he stepped up slightly, "Eh heh...well...maybe we should play that game. We don't need Briassa...'Varie' isn't really doing anything important. And I had this really great idea about being an evil king from another country...and attacking Fanelia."  
  
        Viole's notion received affirmative nods and statements. Everyone shuffled away to take their respectful places, as apparently they all remembered from an earlier time. Sorien skipped over to the center, and then paused as she looked toward Eiko, "But...who can she be?"  
  
        "She can be Varie..." Jarnuth pointed out.  
  
        Karyn was quick to respond, "Nuh uh! No WAY! Only Briassa can be Varie..."  
  
        "But then..." Jarnuth blinked, only to find himself interrupted.  
  
        "That's all right, Jarnuth. I know exactly who I can be..." Eiko grinned.  
  
        "Who?" All the children questioned simultaneously.  
  
        Eiko smiled proudly, and straightened herself up so that she could declare the name of the person she wanted to portray, "Why...Prince Van!"  
  



	9. Saercarian Blood

         "Are you nuts?! You can't be Prince Van..." Karyn regarded Eiko with a look of distaste.  
  
        "But...why not?" Eiko tilted her head curiously.  
  
        "First of all...you're a girl! A girl can't pretend to be a guy!"  
  
        "And just why not! No one else is being Van...so I have every right!"  
  
        "Not in a dress! Boys don't wear dresses!"  
  
        "They could!"  
  
        "Ew! No way! That's just plain weird!"  
  
        "So I'll get some pants!"  
  
        The other children in the group glanced back and forth while the argument commenced. A glare was shared between the two, and Jarnuth stepped in the path to break it. Both Eiko and Karyn blinked at this action, and moved their attention to the brown-haired boy. He looked to Eiko first, and then back at his constant heckler-who narrowed his eyes back at him.  
  
        "Look...I don't see why Eiko _couldn't  _play as Van. We don't have anyone who does, and it's not like he gets into any of the rough stuff...he's our age after all!" Jarnuth defended.  
  
        Eiko smiled mockingly back at Karyn, and he just scowled at her. Then, he shook his head quickly, and stormed up to Jarnuth, "I don't like it. And I won't play if she does. And then you won't have a King Goau which you need...so ha! Goau is more important than Van any day!"  
  
        The raven-haired girl laced her fingers behind her back, and rocked back on her heels, "...depends on who you ask."  
  
        "Shut up!"  
  
        "What? It's just my opinion..."  
  
        "I said...shut UP!"  
  
        Viole blinked and then shook his head toward Eiko, silently urging her not to antagonize Karyn any longer. She lifted her gaze toward Briassa's brother, and then sighed with a soft nod. Though, she was having fun making the other boy lose his temper. She would have never known how fun it was to taunt and tease, unless she met Karyn Nabyl. Asantay shook his head, and then moved over to Karyn, slapping him upside the back of his head once again. His eyes went toward Eiko afterward.  
  
        "When he gets annoying...you just gotta do that," He smirked, and hopped back, just in time to avoid the swing of a hand that came his way.  
  
        "Anyway...I think that the only way Eiko should be able to play as Van is if she proves her worth to us..." Karyn lit up with an idea, and spared a devilish grin in the sable-haired girl's direction.  
  
        Eiko appeared unfazed by it, and she let a brow slink upward, "Prove my worth...? What do you want me to do? Go out and slay a dragon to become king?"  
  
        The comment received a few snickers from the other four, and the boy snarled, "No! Because I know a weakling like you couldn't do it!"  
  
        Sorien shook her head with a huff, "Just get to the point, Karyn."  
  
        "Yeah!" Jarnuth backed her up.  
  
        "Yeah...yeah...I'm getting there, alright! Geeze..." He shook his head, and then leveled that gaze on Eiko. "Well...since you're gonna need clothing for the part...pants...a shirt... I think you should sneak into the castle and steal a pair of Van's. That way...you'll prove to us...that you're serious about being him in our game..."  
  
        "What?!" Jarnuth stared at him in disbelief. "You _can't  _be serious!"  
  
        "I'm _dead _serious."  
  
        "But that's crazy!" Viole stepped up and blinked. "Eiko can't sneak into the palace...it's dangerous!"  
  
        "She'd probably get in a whole lot of trouble if she was caught, too..." Asantay folded his arms over his chest, nodding a couple times.  
  
        "And grounded for the rest of her life..." Sorien cringed, thinking about what her parents would do if they caught her after something like that.  
  
        Karyn shrugged indifferently, "So...that's just the risk she'll have to take. And because I came up with the game in the first place...I have the say...so--"  
  
        "Fine...I'll do it," Eiko furrowed a brow, and then blinked at the astonished looks she received for that statement.  
  
        "But...Eiko..." Jarnuth began in protest.  
  
        "Don't worry about me. I'll go in there and get those clothes...you can count on that...in fact! I'll head in there right now if you want..." Pride had grasped a hold of the young girl, and she marched forward confidently.  
  
        "Er...good...luck, Eiko. You're gonna need it," Viole sighed.  
  
        Jarnuth growled, and pushed Karyn forcefully; so much so that he knocked him on the ground, "And if she gets caught...it's your fault!"  
  


  
*          *          *  


          
  
        Eiko paused before the castle gate, and drew in a breath. Why did she have to go and agree to this? She had no idea how the castle looked, or where the guards were. She was hardly dressed to go snooping around an area. A wave of dread crept over her, and she stepped forward, brushing her hand along the gate. Teeth caught her bottom lip, and she grimaced, letting it go immediately. It was quite tender from biting it the other day on that horse. And on that horse, in front of herself, there was Van. She got to be so close to him, but she said nothing. She should have...she should have talked to him! But, those thoughts disappeared and her hand dropped against her side. A sudden voice cut through her sharply, causing a pounding fear to creep it's way into every inch of her body.  
  
        "Hey, little girl...what are you doing by the castle?"  
  
        "...uh...I...um..." She whipped around, and flattened her back against the bamboo bars defensively. Her gaze landed on the armor clad soldier, and her body tightened even more. She was going to get caught wasn't she? She hadn't even got in and she was going to get caught! Damn her luck.  
  
        "Oh...I bet I know. You wanted to see the castle huh? A big place like that...all the children want to see it. Well...there's no problem with you standing and watching...and it's not like someone as small and adorable as you can be a little thief hm?" The guard winked toward her. "I'll let you to your castle watching. Make sure this place is safe for me, okay? I gotta patrol the castle grounds."  
  
        Eiko blinked, and her jaw dropped. Her gaze lowered to her shoes and she nodded silently. The man chuckled and then disappeared around the side of the castle. A breath was released from the girl...one that she had been holding the entire time he was there. Perhaps she was afraid that if she made one wrong move-even the normal respiration, her entire goal would have been given away and she would be caught. She turned around slowly, and pressed her palm against the gate once again. How could she get inside? Arms extended high, and attempted to grasp a hold of anything-just so that she could climb up. But, this effort proved in vain as the surface was entirely smooth. There wouldn't have been one possible way to crawl up it by hand.  
  
        The young girl grumbled, and just huffed. What could she do! Sadly, there wasn't anything she could think of, and as much as it stung her pride to return, she didn't seem to have much of a choice. She would have to return to the other children. Eiko glared as she thought about Karyn's gloating smile, and his boasting to everyone else about how he was right. Angrily, she leaned back against that fence, refusing to give him that satisfaction just yet. Though, as soon as she did so, she heard a creak and felt the wall behind her disappear. Flailing her arms desperately, she fell back on her posterior and blinked ahead of herself in surprise. Her attention snapped over her shoulder, and her eyes widened. Those lips curved brightly. She had made it in! And she quickly scrambled up to her feet, ducking behind a bush that lay near the open gate. There was no way that she was going to take her chance in getting thrown out again, not after she stumbled in by luck.  
  
        Eiko glanced over toward that open fence, and pinched her lips together. If that one guard returned to find it open, he might get suspicious and go looking for her. She couldn't have that, and so she reached her hand through openings in the branches and gave the door a push. Her effort only got it to close about halfway, and she frowned. That just wouldn't do; Eiko was still small enough to have snuck in that much, and the man would have easily guessed. She was about to go out of her hiding place and get it the rest of the way, when voices rose up close-by. A slight gasp caught in her throat and she crouched down. Huddling as low as humanly possible, she still felt as though there were a huge sign that pointed out her whereabouts. Lids shut tight, shielding her view with a mask of black. If only she could retreat to that darkness, where no one could find her...then she would have been safe.  
  
        "Did you hear about the girls and that river the other day?" One voice questioned.  
  
        "No...what happened?" The other answered.  
  
        Eiko's lids cracked open, and within her view she saw two men. They were dressed in the similar armor that the other one wore. But, their physical appearances were much different. The man who started the conversation was much taller than the other. His skin was a dark brown, and his hair was a tad darker. A matching mustache and beard framed his mouth, but that was really all she could tell from her distance. As for the other guard, he was quite scrawny looking. His light hair was raggedly cut, and he was much paler in comparison to the first.  
  
        "Well...apparently they fell in. Balgus and Prince Folken fished them out...and they were okay. But I bet if they were in there any longer, they wouldn't be..."  
  
        "I bet you're right, Thorton..."  
  
        "...yeah. Hey! What happened to the gate?"  
  
        "I don't know..."  
  
        Thorton ran up to it, followed by the shorter companion. Eiko felt a chill run down her spine as they came closer, and she inched backward slowly. A sudden pain raced around her body, dancing about tauntingly as though daring her to make a noise. The girl lifted her hand, and chomped down on her thumb to prevent from crying out. Wide-spheres regarded the two with fright as they inspected the open door. It swung slightly, creaking on it's hinges. It, also, seemed to whisper Eiko's hiding place, and tried to direct them to it with it's constant swing. Everything wanted to give her presence away, which made the girl fight to become invisible, as impossible as that would have been.  
  
        "...I bet I know what's going on..." Thorton began, narrowing his eyes.  
  
        "Really?" The other stared at him, waiting for the explanation.  
  
        "Yeah...it's probably those damn stray dogs that keep somehow getting in. We really need to get that door fixed..."  
  
        "You're right. We should go tell them now..."  
  
        "Let's go..."  
  
        As swift as the two had arrived, the disappeared even quicker. Teary-eyed, Eiko pulled the thumb from her mouth and yanked her arm back to inspect it. Apparently she had gotten jabbed by a low-hanging branch. She winced, and rubbed at the irritated skin soothingly. Afterward, the five-year-old poked her head out, sweeping her gaze around. Staying there hesitantly, she brought in a deep breath and stood up. Various leaves and twigs dropped from the silky strands and landed in a pile on the ground. Eiko slowly untangled herself from that bush, tugging her skirt free from the thorns that clawed desperately at it. Perhaps they were trying to hold her back, and warn her not to enter...but she couldn't listen. She had to prove Karyn wrong!   
  
        At first, Eiko dreaded the exposure of being out from behind the plant, but once she was free, she spotted her golden ticket to entering the castle. There was a rather, overgrown tree which had some low branches that were ideal for climbing. It was pretty close to one of the castle's windows as well, so if she could get up there, then she could get inside very easily. Glassy spheres swept the scene for any sign of life, and they came up empty handed. In this scenario... that was a good thing, and Eiko slid one foot back. That was used to push herself off, and she made a dash for the trunk. The girl probably would have collided with it if her skidding didn't stop halt when it did. She tilted her head, and peered around the other side. It was still clear, which was a great relief. Her eyes darted to the lowest branch, and she hopped up, gripping a hold of that. Dangling there for a moment, she kicked her feet up onto the bark, and began to 'walk' along it, keeping her hands tight on that outstretched arm which protruded from a thick body. She linked her heels around the limb, and made certain they were firmly there before she pulled one hand back. Quickly, digits grasped it at another angle, and she began to pull herself upright.  
  
        Successfully, Eiko stood on the bough and looked toward that window. She had to ascend a bit more, but that would be much more effortless than scaling the first branch. She transcended to the proper limb, almost nimbly. It wasn't too difficult once she got the hang of it. She remained close to the trunk, letting her hand rest on it for purposes of balance mainly. This was what made her heart begin to pound deep within her chest. She felt the pulsating rise all the way into her ears, and she gulped...inching forward with a wobbly step. This branchlet was quite narrow, and the thought of dropping from that far up allowed familiar feelings of dread to coarse through her veins, but she swallowed them back. Brows twitched together in determination as she outstretched her arms, bringing one foot in front of the other. Her counterpoise wavered a couple times while she slowly made her way to the edge, but she fought for emotional strength. If she broke down from fright, then she would have surely fallen.  
  
        Eiko did make it to the end, and felt a great deal of relief. Though, that relief mixed with worry. This was the part where the branch was most narrow. Her eyes lifted to the window before her; the opening to that castle. Easing forward, very carefully, she leaned her weight in front of herself and reached out to grasp that sill. The bough creaked a tad, and luckily Eiko caught the ledge, before the thin branch tip snapped under her weight. She held her body there for a slight moment, and then pulled herself up. Her elbow looped around the inside securely, and she brought herself smoothly inside. Collapsing against the wall, she panted for air. She hadn't realized how difficult (or frightening) these tasks were, until she was safely in the palace.  
  
        The worst was over, and all the girl needed to do now was to find those clothes. She quietly moved along the hall, and searched for any door that could possibly lead to Van's room. It hadn't hit her until that very moment. She was doing all of this for Van-to defend his honor in a way. Karyn thought he wasn't as important as Goau, but Eiko would prove that he was better. He was better than any king! Not to mention, she got a bit giddy when she thought about seeing his room.   
  
        Most of the doors that had been passed were open, but they didn't appear to be anything that would suit Van. And besides, Eiko highly doubted she would find the clothing in the storage spaces or training area. She continued along, and as she did so, she heard some muffled voices from up the hall. They sounded a bit familiar, and she curiously moved closer to the partially opened room. She paused beside the entrance, and listened in. After a few moments into the conversation she recognized it as Folken and Van.  
  
        " 'And the young hero slew the rampaging dragon and became king of all Fanelia...' " Folken spoke.  
  
        Eiko rested her hand on the wall, and slowly peeked into the room...only slightly. She didn't want to be caught, however, she did want to see what was going on. Luckily, Folken and Van had their back to the doorway. The elder Prince sat with his legs tucked beneath himself, and a book of some sort was open across his knees. Van was kneeling beside him, staring at the page intently, but after that one was read, the young boy blinked up at his brother.  
  
        "But...why did he kill the dragon, brother...? That was really mean..."   
  
        Folken paused for a moment, considering this. He straightened his back, and then placed one hand on his knee, bending his elbow a tad, "You're right, Van...killing dragons is very mean...but, it's a king's destiny."  
  
        Van glanced up at Folken, and then crawled forward to get a better look at the pictures. Eiko watched on for a moment longer, though she knew she had to hurry up. That room was probably Van's...but there wasn't any way she could get in with both the prince's sitting there. She pondered for a moment, and let that gaze wander around the hall. But then, Eiko heard Folken say something about leaving Van be while he went to practice his sword training with Balgus. She winced, and became frantic in that search. Her gaze landed on a large, crate-like box, which was built into the wall.   
  
        Without any further thought, Eiko raced toward it and pulled the top open. She climbed onto the edge, and then dropped inside. The lid slammed over her, and left her in complete darkness. Not the type that she was used to. That vast shadow she had seen quite often lately was almost comforting in an eerie way. It took a hold of her, and cradled her protectively until she could break free. She wished this was that kind. This darkness was whole and frightening because Eiko knew she couldn't just fight her way out of it. It would cover her until she could get out of that box, and when she could do that was unknown for sure. She tried to listen in for footsteps, but the wall surrounding her was far too thick. Though, as far as actually sitting in the enclosed area...it was slightly comfortable. There was quite a bit of padding beneath her, and Eiko wondered for a moment what that was. Her hand brushed forward, and she picked up layers of cloth with this movement.  
  
        The young child blinked, and curiously raised her hand to lift open the top...just a crack in order for some light to slip in. It wasn't enough for anyone to notice in the hall, unless they were inspecting it very closely, which she doubted anyone would be. Straining to hold the weight up with one arm, her eyes roamed over the cloth, and a small gasp escaped her. She had hit the jackpot! Somehow or another, she found the laundry pile. If there was any place to find those clothes, it was definitely there. Eiko dug through, and hunted for that outfit. Her eyes lit up as she found a wrinkled red-shirt. She brought it closer and decided it had to be Van's. That was tucked under her arm, and she just needed to find the shorts. After that...she could get out of there.  
  
        Looking for those khaki's was a bit more difficult, but the little princess did prevail in the end, and she held onto those items protectively. Poking her head up, she peered into the hallway, and saw that it was clear. Eiko lifted the lid as much as she could with one hand, and she tossed the garments onto the floor. Her palms raised and forced the 'roof' open completely. Then, she crawled out of it...dropping to the ground. She gathered those clothes and made a dash for the exit, well, she would have, had she known exactly how she was going to escape.  
  
        Eiko moved her foot forward, but then felt a bit of weight linger on it. Her gaze dropped, and a rosy hue came to her cheeks as she saw a single pair of undergarments had caught on the shoe. Embarrassed by this, she slid her foot out of the black covering, and used the other one to nudge it away from the underwear. She hopped over to the covering on one foot, and then put the shoe back on. There wasn't any way she would go back and pick that item up. So afterward, she took off in the opposite direction, pausing one last time beside Van's room to listen. Folken had obviously left, and there were a few noises of walking or opening of drawers which proved that Van was alone in there. Tempted as she was to stop in and speak with him, it would look strange for her to be smuggling his clothing and that would surely get her kicked out. Not to mention, the outfit would probably be taken back....and she just couldn't have that happen.  
  
Confidence had indeed built up within the petite frame, but the cautiousness would not fade until she found her way to the outdoors. She nimbly ducked in tiny alcoves of the winding hall, allowing servants or guards to pass by. They disappeared around corners, and Eiko continued on her way. She didn't exactly have any idea as to where she was going, but judging by her good fortune thus far, she believed she was going to get out safely. And with her prized bundle in arm, she felt invincible.  
  
Eiko couldn't wait to see everyone's face when she returned, especially Karyn's. He was probably sitting around, making bets that she would be caught or that she would never be able to bring back those clothes. Who knew that a simple shirt and pair of shorts could be so important to her life; her happiness. Van was going to get to live on in their game, and he would be the best too! Eiko would make sure that a Prince so deserving got his time to shine. But, she paused in her tracks as that thought caught her by surprise. Why did she care so much? She hardly knew anything about Van, and yet there she was, risking her life in the outdoors just to take some clothing of his. Daynus and Fanis...they would lock her away forever if they found out!  
  
Eiko cringed and then moved at a brisk pace. They had better _not _find out. She hadn't even stopped to consider them before she set foot in this place...place? Why...it was more than that! It was the royal palace! She had snuck into the castle, past it's heavily guarded walls, and had been in the presence of Van and Folken once again. Not to mention, the king of all Fanelia -Goau- resided there...somewhere. She could have bumped into him on the next careless step. If she managed to make it out of there, boy did she have a story to tell! Not only to her friends, but to future children and the like.  
  
The young girl stopped and shifted behind a large pillar. There was the main door, her easiest route to freedom. She watched it open up and a few soldiers enter the palace. They exchanged a few words, then walked off in separate directions. Eiko returned her gaze to that door and her brows twitched together. It may have been the most obvious way, but that also meant it was the most dangerous. Guards probably swarmed around that area, and Eiko couldn't lose now! She couldn't lose since she had gone so far...  
  
But, at that moment, her head wasn't clear enough to think up another escape route. Thoughts poured in from random directions, pushing out old ones, and then being forced out themselves by the new. Ideas were becoming desperate and frantic. She wasn't enjoying the standstill behind that column either. It made her feel vulnerable to sight of others, and she feared she would be caught. Her lips pursed and then contorted to a frown. Voices struck up in the background, and Eiko shifted back a step.  
  
_Ugh! What am I going to do?! How can I get out of here?? I just want to get out! I just want to be outside the palace gate and on my way back to safety. I just wish I could disappear!  
  
_And no later than when that thought went across, was it somehow heard by someone 'up there.' Eiko blinked and gasped as a sudden flash of brightness pulled her into it's luminescent glow. Without even really having the time to react, she found herself deposited safely outside the closed gate, that bundle of clothing clutched tightly against her body. Had that...really happened? Or, did she imagine this entire thing. The young girl took a step back in disbelief, and then lost all ability to stand, plopping back on her behind. She couldn't help but feel someone was watching over her, and that they were keeping her safe. Maybe, it was the act of a 'guardian angel' stepping past the normal bounds of their protection. It had been known to happen before. Though, Eiko didn't know how right she was with this assumption. Garrus and Celia's spirits would always watch over her until the day she was meant to die. On that day, they would all be happily reunited. But, Eiko's sudden teleportation wasn't _entirely _due to Garrus's and Celia's protective barrier over her, but also because some 'powers' were beginning to blossom. The powers of the ancient Saercarians; the _demon _rivals of Atlantis's decendents-the Draconians.  
  
  



	10. Kissed by Rain

**Thank you all for those great reviews :D I just figured I'd take the liberty to thank you all in here and such. Personally, I didn't think Chapter 9 was all that good, and I will do my best to get Chapters done very quickly, and try not to rush anything. Well, this chapter is kawaii ^___^ atleast I think so, and anyway...enjoy! :D  
**  
         Jarnuth carried himself over to the steps of the item shop, and plopped down on them with a sigh. He propped his elbows up on his knees, and stared ahead thoughtfully. Viole nudged some dirt around with the toe of his shoe, and kept sparing glances in the direction that Eiko had disappeared in. His attention was pulled away by Sorien, who tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, and offered a small smile-just as means of comfort. Asantay looked up at the two, leaning his back against the wall of a building. His eyes then dropped to the ground, and he brought his boot down on an insect, holding it there with pressure. He raised it, and watched the legs of the tiny bug crumple up with a few dying twitches. That only held his interest for a little while, and he then looked to Karyn.  
  
        Karyn stood proudly in the center, a smug smile ever-present upon those lips. Amusement danced within those hazels, which were very intent on the path Eiko proceeded up. He drew in a breath, and was about to speak, only to be cut off by Asantay.  
  
        "Don't say one word..." The boy peered over at Karyn.  
  
        "Heh...you'll see I'm right though...I know I'm right! She's never gonna-"  
  
        "Shut up, Karyn!" Viole glared over at him.  
  
        "Eiko will make it..." Jarnuth nodded confidently, looking toward his companions. "I know she will. She'll prove Karyn wrong...and he'll be mad because it'll show that a girl has more guts than him."  
  
        "Yeah! That's right...remember that time we dared Karyn to go into the castle...and he chickened out making up some excuse about having to rearrange his socks?" Sorien grinned, and nudged Viole.  
  
        Karyn scowled, "That wasn't an excuse! I really did have to do that!"  
  
        "Heh...suuure. I coulda sworn he was walking home funny...with a big, yellow, wet spot in the front of his pants..." Asantay snickered.  
  
        "I was NOT!"  
  
        "No need to get so defensive...heh. Unless it's true..." Viole smirked, joining in the fun.  
  
        "You guys are so stupid!" Karyn snarled in return.  
  
        Jarnuth sighed, and looked away from them, "Is she coming back yet?"  
  
        "...not that I can see," Viole responded.  
  
        "Where is she!" Jarnuth let his brows set together.  
  
        "I'm right here..."  
  
        The children spun around to face the direction of the voice. Sure enough, Eiko stood there with a triumphant grin, and she contemplated waving around the items, but decided against it. She just wound up holding them out instead for the awed faces to look upon. The five children surrounded her, and poked at the red-shirt just to make certain it was real. The initial shock had faded, and four out of the group grinned brightly.  
  
        "Way to go, Eiko!" Jarnuth was the first to congratulate.  
  
        "Yeah...this is great!" Sorien beamed.  
  
        "I'm glad you made it out okay..." Viole nodded some.  
  
        "Yeah...me too, Eiko..." Asantay followed up the previous comment.  
  
        Karyn stood back with his arms crossed, and a narrowed gaze. Eiko lifted her attention toward him, and then grinned proudly, "Aren't you gonna say something, Karyn?"  
  
        "....I guess you can be Van..." This was low and mumbled, as it hurt his pride to actually admit that.  
  
        "Hm...? You're gonna have to say it louder than that..." Jarnuth prodded, not missing the opportunity to see the antagonist at his low.  
  
        "Yeah...I didn't quite hear what you said...heh heh," Viole glanced toward Eiko with a smirk. Karyn deserved the torment of being bested by her. And he was honestly glad that she had made it out without getting caught-not only because he was concerned about her well-being...but because it proved that she had far more courage than Karyn ever could brag about having.  
  
        Karyn twitched visibly, and clenched his fists. Speaking through gritted teeth, he responded, "I said she could be Van..."  
  
        Eiko could see it killed him to admit that by the flickers and jerking motions of suppressed anger in his jaw, and she grinned with satisfaction. She was quite pleased with the turn of events, and the rush of it all still continued to circulate in her veins. This adrenaline felt like it would never fade, and she didn't want it to either. It felt so wonderful to see that look of disdain that spread across Karyn's features so blatantly, and the image would always be preserved in her mind. It was her personal snap shot, which she deposited away deep within the confines of her head-for when she needed a good laugh after all!  
  
A few footfalls sounded behind them, and the children turned to spot a rather worn-out looking Briassa. Her arms were lax against her side, and she dragged her feet along slowly. The crystal spheres lifted toward them all, and she presented a small smile-her best effort to appear like she felt somewhat well. The blonde let her gaze drift toward Eiko, and she moved forward, inspecting the clothes for a moment.  
  
"Whatcha got there...?" Briassa was curious to know.  
  
"She's got Prince Van's clothes," Jarnuth replied for the girl.  
  
"Wha...? But...how?" Those deep blue's widened on Eiko.  
  
The raven-haired princess smiled, and looked to the bundle, "I wanted to play as Prince Van in your game. Karyn said I couldn't unless I snuck into the castle and got a set of Van's clothes...soo..."  
  
"She snuck in all right!" Jarnuth nodded excitedly.  
  
"And outsmarted all the guards in there...and King Goau himself!" Sorien added with a brilliant grin.   
  
"It didn't happen that way!" Karyn narrowed his eyes.  
  
"How do _you _know it didn't?" Jarnuth shot him an accusing glare.  
  
"How do you know it _did!_ " He snorted back.  
  
And the two boys got into it, Jarnuth taking a surprising lead pounce for the other. Eiko hopped back to avoid being caught in this, and blinked as both collided to the ground. With a messy jumble of hits and insults, Jarnuth and Karyn rolled away, becoming a tangle of limbs eventually. The rest of the group watched for the time being. Mouths were slightly agape with surprise, and once Karyn brought a fist down on Jarnuth's jaw, both Asantay and Viole hopped in. They attempted to rip the two apart, which proved to be a difficult task, but not impossible. Asantay tugged away a kicking and punching Karyn, as Viole got the much more tranquil Jarnuth-who's jaw already began to look discolored.  
  
"Karyn! You hurt him! You reeally hurt him!" Briassa exclaimed, wide-eyes locked on the bruised boy.  
  
"Well...he started it," Karyn struggled within Asantay's grasp, forcing the capturer to tighten his grip. "Let me go!"  
  
"No way...not until you calm down first...we don't need to get in trouble with anyone..." Asantay shook his head.  
  
Viole decided it was safe to let go of Jarnuth, and did just that, sighing as his attention moved toward his fraternal twin, "It's just a bruise, Briassa...Jarn'll heal..."  
  
"Yeah...if he hadn't jumped on me...it wouldn't have happened!" Karyn spat.  
  
"If you weren't being so stupid I wouldn't have jumped on you!" Jarnuth growled back at him, only to feel his arm seized again.  
  
"This fighting is dumb! Why don't you both stop it and let's just play like none of this had ever happened..." Sorien whined.  
  
"I agree with Sorien..." Viole nodded.  
  
"Me too..." Briassa chimed in.  
  
Jarnuth was once again released, and he sighed, stalking away from the group. It was probably a wise choice, as once Karyn was free he may have taken out that anger on the poor boy again. Eiko frowned, and let her gaze follow him, before she glanced back at Briassa. It was her fault that they had gotten in that fight. It was her fault that Jarnuth received that bruise. She might not have done anything directly to provoke the fight, but they were fighting over her. It was a stupid reason to be fighting, however that didn't change the fact that she felt somewhat responsible.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Jarnuth.." The young girl declared, and shoved the clothing into Briassa's arms, which the blonde quickly raised to catch before they dropped.  
  
Eiko took off without waiting for a response, dashing in the direction the young lad disappeared in. The streets were rather busy at that time in the afternoon, and she had to avoid being trampled on by people as they blindly carried on their duties. The area around her slowly grew darker, and Eiko paused to glance upward. Clouds of a dark grey began their trek across the sky, engulfing the once pristine blue in a amoeba-esque fashion. The girl frowned as she felt the first droplet descend from the sky and hit her forehead. It rolled off, leaving a streak behind as it hit the ground. She had to find Jarnuth, though. She had to apologize for making him get hurt. Ignoring the unpleasant feeling of the beginning sprinkle, her eyes wandered over the ground, and then caught sight of the tan-shirted boy who ducked into one of the alleys.   
  
Eiko brought her tongue along her lips, and then raced forward. Her shoulder knocked painfully into someone's legs, and they grumbled in annoyance after her. She blinked, and offered a quick apology as she continued on her way. The rain beat down steadily by the point she reached the area, and Eiko felt her hair grow heavy along with her clothes. Weighted down, she took a temporary pause so as to not make the fatigue greater.  
  
"Jarnuth?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Jarnuth...where did you go?" Eiko scrunched up her nose and continued to look around.  
  
A clap of thunder sounded behind her, and she jumped at that. It became difficult to see as the water drenched everything in sight, pouring down and filling dips in the path quickly with puddles. She frowned, and raised her hand to sweep soaked tresses away from her vision; atleast she could make her sight a little better. It didn't help that much, and she squinted somewhat, continuing to sweep that gaze around. He couldn't have gone far!   
  
"...why don't you just go back to the others, Eiko...?" The voice responded after that long pause.  
  
"Jarnuth...? Is that you? Where are you!" Her eyes lit up, and she searched frantically.  
  
The boy stepped out from his hiding place, equally as drenched as Eiko was herself. A small smile came to rosy lips, and she made her way forward, the soles of her shoes slapping against the wet ground. She watched a few drops spritz aside as her feet hit the dampened ground. Jarnuth watched her move closer, and made no effort to back up as much as he seemed to want to. Eiko paused once she was directly in front of him, and then clasped her hands in the center of her skirt.  
  
"Why are you here...?" Jarnuth finally asked.  
  
"I..." She stopped, and then dropped her gaze. "I had to apologize. It was my fault that you two fought like that...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you got hurt."  
  
There was silence, and the sky flickered brightly as a streak of lightning went across. Eiko looked toward it, and then around for the expectant rumbling that needed to follow. The anticipation was great, and even though Eiko knew it was going to happen, the booming thunder still managed to get her to flinch. Jarnuth regarded this with a slight sigh, and then he shook his head softly.  
  
"You didn't need to. It...wasn't your fault really. It was mine...I shoulda known better..."  
  
"Hm? Oh...you know that's not true. Karyn's temper is really to blame...to hit you like he did..." Eiko pursed her lips, and raised her hand hesitantly. The cold fingers were slowly placed upon the upraised mark on the side of Jarnuth's jaw. She raised her attention toward him for any sign of reaction. The boy only winced some. "Does that hurt?"  
  
Jarnuth appeared uncomfortable with her touching him like that, and he shifted some but still made no real effort to get away, "No...it's fine."  
  
Another clap of thunder. This time, Eiko didn't jump, "It doesn't look fine. It looks like it's quite sore and irritated..."  
  
"I-I feel fine, Eiko...really..."  
  
"You know...no matter how good you might think you feel...your body probably doesn't think the same..."  
  
Eiko's voice caught on the last part...where had she heard that before? Her brows furrowed in confusion, and the link that their gaze held was broken as she dropped her eyes to the ground. The raindrops beat steadily down on her back, but she was already soaked so it really had no effect. Shivering slightly, she suddenly felt a warmth being brought around her shoulders. She glanced up quickly, and found that Jarnuth had brought an arm around her. Despite how cold her face was, she could feel it heat up with warm embarrassment. Jarnuth offered her a light smile, and said something about her catching cold if she didn't get inside. She didn't quite hear the words correctly as they mixed with several thoughts and strange feelings. It was odd...for two children...a boy and a girl to be standing together like that. But, Jarnuth was different from a typical boy. He wasn't as boorish as most, and he didn't seem as hostile towards girls. It wasn't like Asantay or Viole really acted like that either, mostly Karyn...but Jarnuth was far more gentle than the others.  
  
Eiko found her eyes on Jarnuth's face, watching his expressions. He appeared to want to say or do something, but he fidgeted uncertainly. The rain seemed to wash everything away except for that brown-haired boy and herself. His hair, she noticed, curled strangely when it was wet. It clumped and matted itself together in coils which scattered across his forehead. A small smile of amusement graced her lips, and then faded once she noticed a single driblet catch on the side of his brow. It trailed downward slowly, and moved over the curves of his jaw. Lingering there briefly, the drop slid down and collected at the start of her fingertips, thus making her realize she had yet to move that palm. Eiko was about to do so, but something happened-so quickly that she didn't even have time to react. A sudden pressure came to her lips, and her eyes went wide as she realized just what was going on. Jarnuth had bent his head forward, and connected his mouth with hers. Deep sepia spheres followed a line of pink that spread across the young boy's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Eiko felt the warmth reach her hand, and collect in her palm, but still she was frozen with surprise. The boy quickly pulled back once his nerve fell, and his eyes settled on the shocked young girl-who's mouth was agape and her fingers were glued onto the side of his face. Highly flustered, Jarnuth stepped back and fumbled through muddled thoughts only to utter a quick apology, and then run off in the opposite direction. She still stood there, watching him leave. The sound of thunder was far too distant for her to even react to....and Eiko couldn't help but notice that Jarnuth's bruised jaw had completely healed.  



	11. Angel Wings

_He kissed me...he kissed...**me**!  
  
        _Eiko had been tucked away in bed for quite a few hours after she got home, but unfortunately sleep was not about to come easy. Not after the events of that day. How could Jarnuth have kissed her?! How did that happen! They barely knew each other, and for young children to be kissing was just...strange. That was what adults did...not people her age. Eiko wished she could have gotten in the boy's mind, and found out what he was thinking-or if he was even thinking at all. The scene kept replaying in her mind like a broken record-the way he clumsily put his mouth on hers all the way until he shyly ran off. Subconsciously, Eiko had brought her fingers up to those lips and after realizing she was touching those plush tiers, she flushed, and quickly drew back her hand with a sigh. She hadn't even said anything to the other children when she returned. She just quietly gathered the clothing she had taken, and then rushed back home.  
  
        So, there she was...bundled away in the covers as her mind kept circling around that kiss over and over again. She wasn't even so sure if she had liked it...or what she thought about it. Every inch of her body was numbed with surprise, but the feeling of that damp mouth wasn't about to fade away so easily. Maybe she would feel it forever...and there was no possible way to get the touch of Jarnuth's lips off of her own. Eiko frowned, and then rolled over onto her side. She tried to direct her mind toward something other than that kiss in the rain. Maybe, tomorrow she would actually get to start the game. She could put on Van's clothes and bring him to existence where he was normally dormant. She bet that would be fun, and she wondered what sort of 'adventures' they would go on, and if they would defeat Viole's evil king character.   
  
        _And I'll have Van show him a thing or two! I wonder what Van would really do in that situation...? I bet he knows how to use a sword...because Folken showed him. ...Folken? Wait...Jarnuth plays Folken. He's gonna be there isn't he? Oh no...I wonder if he'll say anything to the other kids. I wonder if I should say anything to him...I...wonder what it would feel like to kiss Van...  
  
        _Eiko gasped as that final thought washed over her. Where had that come from! It must have just been because of Jarnuth. His strange actions were making her think crazy things. Yes, that was probably it...and there was no need to concern herself over strange thoughts, because she was all disoriented from Jarnuth's kiss. Her lids fell over those eyes, shielding them from the influx of milky moonlight. The rain clouds did disappear for the evening, and left everything crystal clear outside. Stars brilliantly sparkled along the night sky, and the mystic moon itself loomed protectively above the window. Were Eiko looking, she might have seen it's outline through the closed curtains, but it was best to keep those eyes shut. Even though thoughts were able to flow much more freely and mental images could play better in the darkness-eventually sleep would seize her if she waited patiently. The young girl tried to close her mind to those racing cerebrations, and little by little the burden of that day's events were lifted from her shoulders. Before she could even realize it, Eiko had fallen into a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
        Morning came quickly, and along with it-the normal routines. Getting up, getting breakfast, getting dressed...it had all become so mechanical by that point. Eiko was finished with all her typical duties in no time, and after bidding farewell to Fanis and Daynus, she had started on her way to the children. Oh, she was dressed fairly nice-a lovely little pink outfit adorned her form, and she was amazed that her mother hadn't noticed how awkwardly the skirt bunched. Once the girl was a good enough distance away from her home, she eased out of that dress, beneath which she had on that red-shirt and those tan-shorts. They were a bit large on such a petite frame, but Eiko absolutely loved the freedom of it. Dresses were far too restricting compared to the feeling of shorts-it was a shame that she couldn't wear such things on a regular basis.   
  
        The group had assembled, and everyone was simply waiting for her. Everyone...except for Jarnuth. She didn't see him anywhere, and then she flushed wondering why she even questioned his presence. Jarnuth would be there shortly more than likely...and hopefully Karyn had cooled down after his temper had overheated the other day. Briassa was the first to welcome Eiko with a bright wave. It was obvious that she was feeling much better than she had the day before. Viole, Sorien, and Asantay followed in turn, but apparently Karyn was still a tad too angry to even acknowledge her presence.  
  
        "Wow....look at that outfit on you..." Briassa commented, moving forward to inspect her. "If you had shorter hair...and darker skin...not to mention were a boy, I bet you could pass off as Prince Van himself!"  
  
        Eiko giggled some, and bunched up the pink outfit with a shake of her head, "That's a whole lot of _ifs_ there, Briassa..."  
  
        "Think we're actually gonna play today...? Every time we try to...something always happens," Sorien frowned, apparently having missed their game.  
  
        "I think we will, Sori. Soon as Jarn comes out..." Viole nodded, and then squinted off in the direction of the Molin residence, hoping to catch sight of him.  
  
        Karyn rolled his eyes, "I bet he's inside...crying like a baby about what I did to him."  
  
        "That's enough, Karyn..." Eiko warned, furrowing her brows. She had to stick up for Jarnuth, because...he had stuck up for her. It was...the fair thing to do, and it had absolutely _nothing _to do with that kiss...right?  
  
        "Yeah...Eiko's right. I don't wanna hear any of your badmouthing today...I just want to sit down and play for once," Asantay shook his head in aggravation  
  
        Karyn's only response was a cold stare in Asantay's direction. Sorien carefully sank beside the angered boy, placing a hand lightly on his arm and using the other to flip a copper curl away from her eyes. He looked down at her briefly, and then made a face of disgust, sliding away. He didn't want to be touch by _some_ _girl_, or maybe just not Sorien. Though, Eiko tended to believe that if she went over there, he would react the same way.  
  
        "Maybe Jarny's sick," Briassa broke the silence.  
  
        "I sure hope not! Then we won't get to play! We _need _Folken..." Sorien frowned.  
  
        "Why doesn't Eiko just play him? She can take anyone's spot," Karyn muttered bitterly. "In fact...why don't I just let her be King Goau?"  
  
        "Karyn..." Briassa warned.  
  
        "Because I don't want to be King Goau...I want to be Prince Van," Eiko stated simply.  
  
        "Eiko..." Briassa sent a pleading gaze the girl's way.  
  
        "Why's that, Eiko?" Karyn snickered and then teased. " 'Cause you're in love with him?"  
  
        "Karyn!!" Briassa shouted.  
  
        Eiko gasped as the blow hit her quite hard. She had to regain her ground after that one and still...the only comeback she could think up was, "N-no...ew! I don't _love_ Prince Van." She paused, and then regained some confidence. "I admire him. Being so young and living in that castle...having to do all the things he does as his princely duties. The way he acts...and the fact that he looks completely normal, but yet...is a prince! That is why I want to play as Van. I want to give him a chance...a chance to prove that...that...well... that he's simply wonderful."  
  
        The others blinked at her- a bit dumbfounded by the speech. Briassa tilted her head, before a teasing grin crept into those lips, as she stated in a singsong voice, "Eiko's got a cru~ush!"  
  
        "I do not!" Eiko felt her cheeks redden.  
  
        Briassa beamed, clearly about to retaliate, but that was interrupted by her brother's words, "I think we should go to Jarn's house and see if he can come out."  
  
        "No way! I'm not going there..." Karyn answered quickly.  
  
        "I think I'll stay with Karyn to keep him company," Briassa nodded, and then sank beside him.  
  
        Sorien looked toward Briassa and smiled some, "Yeah...me too."  
  
        "And that probably means I should stick around...to make sure no one gets hurt," Asantay moved toward Briassa and Karyn, sitting on the opposite side of the blonde.  
  
        Viole nodded toward them all, and then glanced over at Eiko in question. Her eyes widened for a moment as she was put on the spot. She honestly didn't know whether or not she wanted to accompany him to Jarnuth's place. Did she really want to see him after what had happened? And what about Jarnuth? Maybe he was purposely hiding away in his home, locked inside by pure embarrassment. And if that was the case, then again it was her fault. That made up her mind, and she offered Viole a solemn nod, placing her dress on the ground beside a tree.  
  
        "We won't be long," Viole smiled, and motioned Eiko to follow along with him.  
  
        The girl moved beside him, and pinched her lips together. Maybe, Jarnuth wanted to avoid her entirely. If that were so, then by going to his house it would only make him more abashed. But, why did he kiss her like that! Did she make him think she wanted him to? Maybe, it was because she was nice to him, and stayed in that storm to comfort him. Was that his way of repayment? She certainly hoped he didn't do that to every girl when they were nice. Maybe, she could indirectly bring up that question to Briassa.  
  
        "Hey...Eiko...is something wrong?"  
  
        She broke free of those thoughts and raised her attention to Viole's concerned face, "Er...uh...no?"  
  
        The youth blinked at the response, and then laughed some, "You do realize that, that wasn't very convincing don't you?"  
  
        Eiko frowned, unable to take the torment of holding back her thoughts, but before she unburdened herself she just had to make certain she could trust the Arem boy, "V-Viole...if I tell you something, do you promise you won't tell anyone...even Briassa?"  
  
        He quirked a brow, and then scratched the side of his head, "Yeah, I guess--"  
  
        "No! That's not good enough. You have to promise me back..."  
  
        Viole paused in his tracks, and turned to her. Eiko stopped as well, but then allowed a breath to catch. What was he doing? Why did he stop walking...? Was he going to kiss her too? Her heart pounded against its caged barrier, trying with all its might to break free and retreat to a safer place. Cheeks were already pink, and still the warmth began to change that for the darker. It didn't help the rush of nervousness when Viole had taken her hand in his own. Her eyes dropped to their interlocked digits. The boy raised his other hand, and used the one holding hers to guide it closer to the opposite.  
  
        _What's he doing?! Oh no...I don't want to be kissed again. I just want to get out of here before--huh?  
  
        _Eiko blinked in confusion as Viole had locked his smallest finger of the opposite hand around her own. He dropped his left against his side, leaving both their rights linked. Twisting those entwined digits, he allowed both their thumbs to touch each other. A grin crept into his lips, and he offered that to her...just as reassurance.  
  
        "Pinky swear and lock it..." Viole nodded, and released her hand.  
  
        "P-pinky swear?" Eiko tilted her head, feeling a great sense of relief when her lips went untouched.  
  
        "Yeah...it's the ultimate promise! Now that we pinky swore, I _can't _tell anyone..." Viole responded.  
  
        "But...why?"  
  
        "Well...er..." He thought for a moment, not so sure what the answer to that question was. "Uh....oh yeah! 'Cause if I tell anyone, you have to break my pinky or something."  
  
        Eiko scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Well...I just hope that you don't tell anyone then..."  
  
        "Heh...me too. Anyway, what's wrong?"  
  
        The young girl sighed, and then grasped a hold of his arm to tug him away from the road. She felt what she was about to tell him deserved to be in private, rather than where curious ears could hear. Viole allowed himself to be guided, waiting patiently for her words. It was her time to talk, and he was going to give her the respectful silence. Eiko looked around them warily, only to pull in a deep breath afterward.  
  
        "Yesterday....when I went after Jarnuth, I ran into him in the alley. We talked for a little bit, and I touched his bruised cheek. I asked if he was okay, and I know he said he was...but the rest was a blur. All I know is that...Jarnuth...well he...."  
  
        "...what?"  
  
        "He kissed me!"  
  
        "He did..._what?_"  
  
        "He _kissed _me."  
  
        "Jarnuth...kissed you?"  
  
        "...yeah."  
  
        "Wow..."  
  
        "What do you mean 'wow'?"  
  
        "I mean...I can't believe he kissed you. I can't believe he had the nerve to do it."  
  
        "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
        Viole shrugged, and then raised his attention toward the sky, "I just meant that I didn't think he would do something like that ever...let alone to some girl he didn't even know. Jarn doesn't strike me as the type...yanno? But I guess it's understandable..."  
  
        "Understandable?"  
  
        "Well yeah, Eiko... I mean...if you were nice to him, then I can understand why he did it."  
  
        She tipped her chin at that, and let thoughts wander. But, before she could question, Viole had already started on the path again. Compelled to follow, Eiko moved away from the private spot, leaving the secret behind. Catching up quickly, she glanced ahead of herself. She couldn't help but feel the uncomfortable warmth from the sun's glow. It's rays beat down on her pale skin, and she could already see some splotches of light pink coloring spread through it. Atleast her clothing allowed freedom, though she couldn't help but notice the strange looks she received from passer-bys. Eiko lifted her chin with indignation-she had every right to wear shorts! Why were little girls always forced to wear dresses...?  
  
        Viole's guidance led them both to the Molin home. It didn't look much different from most of the other houses in Fanelia. The typical stone steps provided easier access to the door. A few wooden chairs rested crookedly on the small porch. Before the entrance, there was a green mat to wipe feet off on, and above it on the door itself, hung a carved plaque which bared the name "Molin" upon it. Viole strutted confidently up the steps and tapped his knuckles near the knob. Eiko hesitantly followed him, and stood there quietly.  
  
        After a few moments, the door revealed part of the inside, and a short woman stood in the opening. She had Jarnuth's hair color, but her eyes were a piercing blue rather than the matching brown of the boy's. The mother blinked down at the children, and then asked, "...Yes?"  
  
        "Is Jarnuth in there?" Viole answered the question with one of his own.  
  
        "He...is, though...I'm not so sure he feels very well..." She replied with a sigh.  
  
        "Well..can we go in and see him, miss?" Viole tried his best to be polite, and realized he had forgotten the proper word, which he added quickly. "Please?"  
  
        The brown-haired woman glanced toward them for a long moment as she contemplated this, only to nod and step aside. Viole marched in first, and then turned to Eiko, waiting for her to do the same. Her brows pressed together, and she stepped uncomfortably into the place. Eyes surveyed everything, and took it all in with interest. So, that was what Jarnuth's home looked like...it was interesting to see what his natural environment appeared to be. Eiko was so lost in these surroundings, that she didn't even hear Viole and Mrs. Molin talk about the location of Jarnuth's room. The only thing that pulled her out of thought, was Viole's linked fingers around her wrist, and his slightly urging tug.  
  
        The two children ascended up the stairs, to the top floor of the house. Once Viole was certain that Eiko was paying attention, he let her go so she could just freely follow along. She did follow, and then slowed down a little to study some of the hallway's decorations. Beautifully crafted frames encased portraits that were painted of the entire family. Many different items of woodwork bedecked the Molin house-showing off the carpenter father's talent in a subtle way. Viole caught Eiko engrossed in the surroundings again, and then sighed, moving toward her. He gave a light nudge to her shoulder, and she snapped her gaze to him quickly.  
  
        "Eiko...I think you should go to persuade Jarnuth to come out. From what you told me...I bet he's scared and nervous to see you. You're probably the only one who can get him out anyway," Viole spared a glance toward the boy's room, and nodded in that direction. "It's right past that door..."  
  
        "M-me?" Eiko whimpered some, and sent a dreadful look to the door. But, Viole was right...that she knew. Her gaze faltered, and she nodded defeatedly. Stepping up to that room's entrance, she drew in a breath, and then rapped lightly on it.  
  
There was some rustling from within, and then Jarnuth's voice spoke up, "Come in."  
  
Eiko looked back at Viole, who just nodded her forward. The girl swallowed hard, as that pulse began to pound away with nervousness. She didn't quite understand why these fretful emotions kept lurking around inside of her, but she had to appear calm. So long as her outer appearance looked the part, then Jarnuth would be forced to believe nothing was wrong. Fingers swallowed the doorknob, and then turned it just slightly. Her brows quivered, and she forced it open the rest of the way. The young girl took a couple steps into the room, and forced that gaze to land on the boy on the bed first. She couldn't inspect everything, as it just wouldn't be proper. Immediately, Jarnuth shot up, and leapt to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Eiko! What are you doing here?!" He appeared flustered...much like he was the day prior.  
  
The five-year old watched this with interest, and then she cleared her throat-realizing that was her cue to speak, "Well...I um...I...everyone. They were all wondering if you were going to come out...uh...your mother...she said that you weren't feeling well...are..you okay?"  
  
"Er...um...I feel a little sick. I don't think I'll be able to come out...so you can...go out and tell the others that."  
  
Eiko furrowed a brow, and took a step in advance, still keeping a good distance between them, "I doubt the others would believe that. If the others could see you now...well...they would think that you're perfectly well enough to come out and play."  
  
"Well...maybe I just don't feel like it. I don't feel like seeing Karyn after--"  
  
"You don't feel like seeing me..."  
  
"Huh??" The boy was already blushing, and it only grew deeper.  
  
She sighed, and shook her head, "Jarnuth...it's okay. I won't hold what happened yesterday against you. As a matter of fact...why don't we just forget about it completely. It never happened...and that's the end of the story. I really want you to come out and join us...and I'm sure the others do too. Plus..." Eiko offered a smile, as she attempted to lighten the mood. "Don't you want to see how much Karyn squirms while I play as Van?"  
  
A smile broke into Jarnuth's visage, and he nodded absently. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stepped out from behind that bed, and then hopped up on it. Eiko grinned as she had successfully convinced him, and she stood back to watch as he laced up his boots. He jumped down, and nodded to her. Eiko beamed, and then sprung forward to throw her arms around the boy happily. Though, she hadn't realized what she did until afterward, and the heat rose into her face as she pulled back. He blinked, surprised...but he offered her a small smile, and then both walked out of the room silently.  
  
Viole perked up as the two stepped out of the room, "Hey...so I see Eiko convinced you to come out...great! ...hey...you must be a fast healer...that bruise on your jaw is completely gone..."  
  
Jarnuth blinked as Viole pointed that out, and then raised his hand to touch the area where he had gotten hit. He hadn't even realized that, "Oh...yeah I guess."  
  
"Anyway...let's head out..." Viole declared.  
  


* * *  


  
It had been two weeks since they played their first game, and Eiko had been successfully playing Van each day since. The 'costume' was becoming a bit worn and soiled from everyday use, but Eiko took care of that the day before when she asked her parents for permission to go down to the river. She had gathered some soaps, and washed her prized possession thoroughly. It was completely clean for the next day's play, and sure enough, the outfit had bound the young girl once again.  
  
Eiko and the Arem twins were the first to arrive in their special meeting spot. Briassa and Viole busied themselves with argument. The princess had settled herself on a step, and she absently brought a small stick along a larger one. It was an act of 'sword-sharpening' that she had watched Jarnuth and Karyn do before. She was getting along better with Karyn those days atleast, and things between Jarnuth and her had gotten back to normal, which was quite the relief.   
  
Eventually, everyone drifted in, and the children shared a few words about the previous day's play. After agreeing to pick up where they left off, each trudged over to their respectful places, and Eiko eyed her stick sword, nodding with satisfaction. There had been a battle the last time they played, and 'Van' had to protect 'Merle' in the castle after the invasion. 'Goau' and 'Folken' were busy in the battle field, and 'Varie' had gotten kidnapped by the 'Evil King.' Everyone was about to begin when a voice struck up in the distance.  
  
"Lord Van...!"  
  
Eiko perked immediately, and twisted around only to see two youthful children atop the low-hanging roof of the castle. She squinted, and found that the shapes were Merle and Prince Van. The little cat-girl sat on her knees behind the boy, and she shook her head in protest.  
  
"Don't do it...please, Lord Van..."  
  
Van shifted forward, and glanced to the group of citizens that had collected below them. Eiko could clearly see the boy's entire chest-still a matching bronze to that of the other skin. The wind collected coal shards, and lifted them momentarily. The prince took another step forward, and Eiko felt compelled to watch this scenario...her eyes would not budge from the young boy.  
  
"Oh terrific..." Van started, and then glanced over his shoulder at his young friend. "What are you saying...you're the one who wanted to see me do it, Merle..."  
  
"I changed my mind...it's just to dangerous!" The pink-haired feline's azures widened considerably.  
  
The young boy shook his head, "Don't worry...just watch!"  
  
Van drew in a breath, and then puffed out his chest. His shoulder blades pressed together for a moment, and Eiko's mouth went agape as the next events played out. There was an explosion of pristine white, and the angelic wings broke free from the youth's back. Feathers scattered about, crisscrossing paths, and fluttering silently to the ground around the princess herself. They collected in soft piles, drifting atop each other with grace and elegance. Van, himself, hopped off the roof and soared high above the group of people. Sunlight bathed his body, and caused a silver lining along the edge of those pulchritudinous angel wings. Awe collected in the obsidian pools, as the scene reflected within the glossy shine. Ribbons of memory weaved together...bringing about that mental image of a single...wonderful dream.  
  
"White...birds..." Eiko uttered mindlessly.  
  
  



	12. Time Weaved Memories

         A few white birds soared along with Van in his flight. They clouded the scene with an array of ivory and then they flittered off in the opposite direction. The scattered curtain revealed the Draconian boy's magnificent height above them, and he apparently enjoyed the freedom of it all, letting out triumphant laughs and outstretching his arms to get a better feel for the wind circulation. Merle's high-pitched voice called out to the young prince in desperation, but Van wasn't about to listen to her pleas. He was having far too much fun towering over the crowd of bewildered townsfolk.  
  
        These wings were quite new to the prince, however. He always knew they were tucked away deep inside of him, begging to be released permanently from their hiding place. But, Van only teased those wings from time to time, making bold leaps off the gazebo roof and seeing if they would catch him. Though, sometimes he was paid back for his taunts and he fell from that height. Though, this time was different. This time Van had absolute control, and the way the cold air cut through his body felt absolutely amazing. He was giving those wings what they had begged for, for so long...freedom.  
  
        Despite the prince's enjoyment, a cruel twist of fate brought about a change in breeze. The wind broke through those feathers, separating them and making the flight a bit wobbly. Van tried to steady himself, but as an amateur to this, he lacked the skill required to know which direction the air flowed from. The wings shot up vertically behind his back, and he was unable to glide any longer. A panic-stricken Van could only watch with horror as he began the descent to the ground.  
  
        "Van!" Eiko cried out with fear, having only been a simple spectator in all of this. Actions worked much quicker than thoughts, and she rushed into the growing crowd of people who watched the boy drop. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do, but she had to get there before he hit the ground. Gravity tugged the young prince down faster and faster, and Eiko felt a great deal of dread wave over her.  
  
        _Oh no...I'm not gonna make it. No! Van can't die! He can't die...someone has to save him. Please...someone save Van!  
  
        _"Van!"  
  
        Eiko paused in her tracks, and looked in the direction of the shout. The queen of Fanelia stared on in fright for a brief moment, before she rushed forward. In a matter of seconds, Varie's own wings had protruded from the back of her dress. She lifted off the ground and opened those arms to accept her falling son within them. The draconian woman held onto the boy tightly, and there was only silence as everyone watched the fluid sway of fabric, feathers, and strands.  
  
        Van lifted his head to allow the reddish-brown spheres to rest on Varie, "M-mother..."  
  
        The queen frowned slightly toward him, "Now, Van...you must...never show your wings until the right time comes. Promise me...don't make your mother sad."  
  
        Tears filled the prince's eyes, and his lower lip quivered. All that emotion burst out of him when he flung his arms around the woman's neck, "Oh, mother...I-I'm so sorry, mother."  
  
        Varie brought her arms securely around him, and then she began to lower them both downward. She landed safely on her feet, and she then set Van on the dirt. Both allowed they wings to retract into their skin, and Varie offered an apology to the town's people. Eiko watched Van for a moment, and then licked her lips, starting forward. She was determined to talk to him this time! She wasn't going to go back now, and she drew in a breath.  
  
        "Are you--"  
  
        "Lord Van!"  
  
        The raven-haired girl's nerve was shot down once she saw the young cat-girl leap at the little boy. She slumped, and looked at the verbal exchange for a moment, only to turn away and slink back to the other children. They all stood around silently, observing everything they could, and Eiko lifted her gaze to them before she glanced back at Van. The crowd of adults suddenly broke out with mumblings and random comments as they parted to create a pathway. Eiko could see why at that point. Goau stepped through the makeshift 'aisle' and walked to his wife. His hands were placed on her arms, and he shared some words with her, only to turn to Van and kneel before him. The young prince nodded to his father, and then lowered his head shamefully. The king rose his full height, and seemed to cringe a bit. Varie swiftly moved over to him, and placed a hand on his arm to extend her support. Goau didn't appear as youthful as he once had. His features were aged, and a bit paler than their once nicely tanned hue. The dark circles beneath his eyes were a clear indication that he was not well, either.  
  
        "I apologize for this scene today...you may all go about your normal activities. We will bring Prince Van to safety..." Goau cleared his throat, accepting his wife's help as all four headed back in the direction of the castle.  
  
        Eiko pursed her lips, and watched him go, "He doesn't look so good..."  
  
        "Haven't you heard, little girl? The king is quite ill..." Some older person spoke up, as though Eiko should have had all the knowledge in Gaea.  
  
        "I sure hope he toughs out this sickness. I'd hate to have to bow down to Folken...that kid is far too young..." Another adult sounded.  
  
        "Heh...like he would be able to survive the dragon trial!" One voice called out with amusement.  
  
        Eiko slowly inched away from them, feeling as though smaller ears shouldn't be hearing such a conversation. Luckily, the group of children also agreed, and each one headed away from their elders. Tiny footsteps brought them to a grassy patch in front of one of the shops. In time, each child dropped to the ground and relaxed. Eiko pulled her knees against her chest, and hugged them there as she let thoughts drift. Chattering commenced between the group, and Briassa settled to her knees before the girl.  
  
        "Well...that was interesting wasn't it? I didn't know Varie had wings...that'll be so neat to play her! And Van has them too...that's just so great...right, Eiko?" The blonde appeared a little too jubilant.  
  
        Eiko looked toward her, and then to the distance. Her eyes squinted somewhat, as though she were straining her vision on something, "I knew..."  
  
        "Huh?" Briassa tilted her head.  
  
        "I knew he had wings before I actually saw them...I had a dream about it," Eiko closed her eyes, envisioning the splendor and glory of those winged people...gliding across the sky. And then, Van's words to her.  
  
        _I have to leave now...I have to join them...  
  
        _"....what dream?" Briassa regarded the girl with interest, as did the other children. Though, they respected the conversation and just silently listened to the exchange.  
  
        She looked to the curious faces, and then shook her head softly, "Forget it. It wouldn't make much sense. I'm...actually sorta tired now...I think...I'm gonna go home."  
  
        "But...Eiko...we haven't even played yet!" Sorien frowned.  
  
        "Yeah...you can't go...we need you to stay..." Jarnuth nodded in agreement.  
  
        "We need Van now," Viole commented.  
  
        "That's right!" Asantay sat up and looked toward her.  
  
        "Er..." Karyn cleared his throat, and nodded slightly. "Yeah...they're right. We...need you to stay, Eiko."  
  
        The girl turned her attention toward Karyn for a moment, and her eyes widened some. That was...the first nice thing that he had ever said to her, and she returned it with a gentle smile. Though, the smile drained from her lips as she shook her head, moving toward where she left the dress of hers. Bending down at her torso, she scooped up the clothing, and shook the dirt/grass/insects from within the folds. The outfit was then thrown over her head and shrugged over her shoulders. It eventually fell into it's natural position, and she busied herself with the ties in the back.  
  
        "I'm sorry..." Eiko started. "I just...doubt I'd be any fun to you guys...I'm too distracted. But...I'll be out first thing tomorrow! You can count on that..."  
  
        The children shook their heads in disapproval, though, they had no choice but to let her go. Each said their good-bye, and then they watched as Eiko went her separate way. She sighed, and kept her head bowed as she began to travel back to her home. It wasn't as though she wanted to leave them, but she was feeling slightly out of it. Her mind tugged her in different directions...mainly about Van's wings. They were absolutely beautiful, but how did she know? Somehow, she always knew there was something special about Van, and today he really proved that to be true. It wasn't as though Eiko was even surprised either. That dream had foreshadowed this event, the day Van would unveil those resplendent wings.  
  
Eiko felt her foot slide smoothly along something, and she lowered her gaze to the ground. Beneath the toe of her shoe, lay a slightly dirtied feather. The girl withdrew her leg, and then bent forward. She pinched the stem between her thumb and index finger, and lifted it up to inspect it. It curved smoothly, and despite the fact that it wasn't as perfectly white as it should have been, it still possessed the same exquisite heir it would have normally held. A change in wind caught the frays, and forced the piece of Van from her grasp. Eiko watched as it took it's own flight, swirling around and floating off into the distance. A brief smile touched her lips, and then she headed in the usual direction.  
  
The Omoi house was reached in no time, and Eiko casually made her way up those steps, back into the safety of familiarity. The door opened beneath her touch, and the surroundings stared back at her invitingly. Eiko took them up on their offer and slipped inside, turning her form so she could seal the outside away by simply closing it off from view. The last breaths of wind pushed themselves in desperately, and eventually were forced to give up their efforts. Now, that she was completely in the place, she allowed the scent of apple pie to tease her nose. Oh, her mother must have been making it as a special treat for after dinner. The ruined surprise only made her happier to be home.  
  
"Daynus...? Did you get off of work early...?" Fanis stepped out from the kitchen, and then blinked. "Oh, Eiko...what are you doing home? I assumed you would be out until dinner time like normal..."  
  
The youth shook her head slightly, "No...I was just a bit tired. Mother...did you know...that Prince Van...and Queen Varie have wings?"  
  
She quirked a brow, "Now, Eiko...enough tall-tales. Since you're home, you can get ready for your bath. I'd like to do that earlier...and use up the rest of the water we collected from the river. Then your father can go gather more once he comes home. I'll heat it up for you..."  
  
"But...I'm not lying!" Eiko frowned, and then nodded her agreement. Once Fanis made up her mind about giving Eiko a bath...there was absolutely no way to avoid it. She slowly moved into her bedroom, and pulled off those shorts. She lifted the dress over her head, and then removed the shirt as well. Both these articles were discarded, and strewn out in the corner of her room. She pulled on her dress again, and then made her way to the dresser. After tugging that open, she withdrew her towels, then, headed out for the bathing room.   
  
Fanelia wasn't that advanced with things, and a bathroom there was simply as the name implied. It was really only used for bathing. There weren't any toilets or as a matter of fact, running sinks. Most people used bedpans or something of the like for such purposes. Since, there was no source of plumbing, the people had to gather their water from the nearby river. And for baths, they heated the liquid up on the wood stove. In the Omoi bathroom, in particular, there was only a large, white tub and a mirror which hung on the opposite wall. A basket for dirty clothes sat in the corner, and there were a few cupboards for soap, perfume, and other such toiletries.  
  
After a few moments of waiting, Fanis stepped into the room with the first batch of heated water. She moved toward the tub, and poured the steaming liquid into there. The blonde, then, disappeared to gather up the next. Eiko leaned back against the wall, and watched the mist rise up from the large, ceramic vessel. It danced around, and created shapes and patterns which dispersed quicker than they arrived. The girl closed her eyes, allowing the humid dampness to kiss that face, spreading it's moisture all about her features. Fanis arrived once more, and the repetition continued until the bathtub was filled decently. The blonde smiled down at her daughter, and nodded.  
  
"There...it's ready..."  
  
Eiko took the cue to strip out of her clothes. The dress was deposited neatly in the basket, and she slowly peeled off those undergarments, placing them in the same. Afterward, she moved to that tub, and climbed in, wincing at first as the sudden, unexpected heat pierced her skin. She slowly settled into the water, allowing it to engulf her form with a bit of discomfort. Although, that faded after a few moments of sitting. Fanis kneeled beside her, and gathered up some clear fluid within that bucket, raising it to dump over Eiko's head. The soaked, black strands hung over her eyes, and she giggled, lifting her hands to brush them away. The mother gathered some soap within her hands, and worked up a lather-which she brought through the locks of raven.  
  
"Mother...?"  
  
"Yes, Eiko...?"  
  
Eiko fidgeted for a moment in thought, before she spoke up, "What was it like...when I was first born? Were you and Father very happy together...?"  
  
Fanis blinked, and paused the massage of soap suds, "Why are you asking something like that?"  
  
"Well...I..." Eiko chewed on her bottom lip, and looked away. "I'm just curious is all..."  
  
The mother's gaze softened, and she sighed...just continuing on with the hair-washing, "We were very happy together. We all were happy that you were born. Your father..." Fanis looked off distantly as she recalled the events. "Your father...well...he held you in his arms, and spun around so happily. He loved you so very much, Eiko. He was so thrilled to actually have a child...someone to call his own...his own flesh and blood. From the very first moment he held you...you could see in his eyes...that he was the happiest he had ever been in his life..."  
  
Eiko smiled at the thought, coming up with her own mental image of Daynus doing all those things, however what she didn't know was that all those references were meant about her real father...Garrus. Fanis smiled at those distant memories, and her eyes glistened slightly with tears as thoughts of her beloved friends resurfaced in her mind.  
  
"You were a miracle child, Eiko..." Fanis started up again. "When we had lost hope...you came about and shined in our life. Anyone would be proud to see how you've grown up...such a wonderful young girl...becoming more wonderful as the days pass..."  
  
"I love you, Mother..." Eiko smiled brightly up at her...it was the only response she could think of that could possibly follow up those words.  
  
Fanis grinned, and then withdrew her hand. She grasped the bucket once again, and submerged it in the tub, waiting for it to fill with the clear liquid. Lifting it up again, she answered, "And I love you, Eiko...so very much. Your father does as well..."  
  
The girl felt the suds wash over her entire body as the liquid tried to tug it away. These actions were repeated until her hair was completely devoid of lather. Fanis smiled some, and then handed her a wash cloth along with the soap. Eiko brought her hands up to rub at her eyes, hopefully getting the soap away before she opened them. Luckily, she had, and she collected the items, watching her mother rise to her feet.  
  
"Wash up and just call when you're done...then, I will be in here to dry you up. I'm just going to start dinner...so that it's ready by the time your father comes home..."   
  
"You're making apple pie aren't you?" Eiko grinned.  
  
"Well...yes I am. But you can't have any until after supper..." Fanis wiggled her finger at the girl teasingly, and then smiled as she departed, closing the door behind herself.  
  
Eiko looked after her, and smiled as she sank back against the tub's edge. Thoughts flowed freely as the liquid that surrounded her. This pensive state spent much of it's efforts on Van, and the day's earlier events. Eiko mindlessly brought her fingertips over the water's surface and watched as little ripples flittered out to the other side. Van's wings were beautiful...Van was beautiful...everything about him was--the girl gasped. Briassa...was right wasn't she...? Eiko let her lids slowly veil the dark spheres, and she tried to hold her thoughts there, as if the realization was frightening. Her eyes reopened and she stared down at the soap-clouded water. Her brows drew together, and she felt her heart skip a beat. It was true...it had to have been true...  
  
"I...really _am_ in love with Van..."  
  



	13. Presageful Clouds

**Heh, thanks for your reviews! Sorry it took me a while to get a chapter up...x.o I've just been pretty much having writer's block...and this chapter is pretty dull, not to mention...short. My advice is to wait to read this one AND Chapter 14 together, as I already planned out basically what I'm going to do in 14...and let me tell you it should be interesting if I can pull it off. Well...anyway... ^__^ thanks for continuing to read...I'll try and get these chapter's up quicker... :D  
  
**        
Pages fell off the Fanelian calendar, and quite a few moons passed since Eiko came to her conclusion about those feelings for Van. It felt strange to believe, but it was the truth. Eiko had fallen in love with Van and that was the end of it. She may not have known him very well (or at all), but that didn't stop those feelings from blossoming over her idea of the young prince. She kept that affection locked away within herself, as it was the only real person she could trust it with. Of course, she trusted Viole. He never did tell anyone about what happened between Jarnuth and her a long while ago. Though, there was no way that Eiko would believe in a _pinky swear_ to bind such a large secret.  
  
        That day in particular, it was muggy and unpleasantly warm. This was the type of heat that felt like a weight. It dropped onto a person's shoulders, and seemed to accompany them throughout their entire day without any reprieve. Crimson gold pounded down on the town's folk, and anyone who was unlucky enough to be outside in the sweltering atmosphere tried with all their might to break free from it. The home's were only varied by some degrees, but to anyone outdoors...that slight difference in temperature would be heaven to them.  
  
        Eiko wasn't about to leave her home in such weather, though atleast she would not be alone. The boy's had all grouped together at Jarnuth's place, and the girls had agreed to come to hers. She sat at one end of a blanket that was opened in her room, and Sorien sat opposite of her. Briassa was in between the both of them, and in front of her was the guest of honor to that little tea party-a stuffed bear better known as 'Mr. Fuzzy'. A pitcher of water was given to them by Fanis, and Eiko had dug out her small tea set, filling the miniature kettle with some of that liquid. That was then distributed evenly to each of the guests, even though...one of them really had no way of ingesting such fluids. Sorien went for the cup immediately, as thirsty as she was from the heat.  
  
        "I wonder what the boys are doing..." Briassa commented thoughtfully.  
  
        Sorien finished her drink, and looked to the blonde with a grin, "I bet they're beating each other up by now. Even though, Karyn has left Jarnuth alone lately...he probably waited until the right opportunity to get 'im!"  
  
        "Which means poor Asantay and Viole are stuck trying to break it up..." Eiko mused.  
  
        "I really wish we could have played today though. The game is getting so good with everything! I have no idea how Merle's gonna get back to the castle," Sorien remarked wistfully.  
  
        "...I don't like Merle," Eiko looked away bitterly.  
  
        "Huh?" Sorien blinked, and furrowed her brows taking offense to the statement.  
  
        "No...no...I don't mean your _character_ Merle...I like her. I...just don't like the real one."  
  
        Briassa finally touched her cup, and brought in a little of the water past her lips, "Why's that?"  
  
        "I don't know really...she just...seems annoying," Eiko slouched, not bothering to say the _real _reason behind it. She just wished that Merle would leave Van alone for once in her life...just so that she could get up the nerve to have a little bit of conversation with the Prince.  
  
        "I bet she is. And Sorien's playing her...so the part's perfect," Briassa winked.  
  
        The redhead scoffed, "So I'm annoying?"  
  
        "Yep...pretty much," Eiko giggled teasingly.  
  
        Sorien frowned some, and Briassa noted this, growing serious with her comment, "We were just kidding, you know."  
  
        "...yes...I know."  
  
        "Guess just being around Karyn that much has rubbed off on me," The blonde nodded in agreement with herself, and then reached over to lift the string-haired doll she had brought along with her to the Omoi home.  
  
        "Probably...he's rubbed off on _everyone_," Eiko shook her head.  
  
        Sorien followed Briassa's lead, and lifted her own doll, bringing her hand up to fix some of the knotted hair which was composed of corn silk. Those dark spheres raised to Eiko and Briassa, and she pursed her lips before speaking, "Do...you think it'll always be like this? That it will always be just us kids together...even when we're old?"  
  
        Briassa quirked a brow, but then nodded confidently, "I'm sure it will...we'll probably get all old and wrinkly together...and live in Fanelia for the rest of our lives!"  
  
        Eiko smiled, about to add a positive comment to that, until a sudden chillsome feeling waved over her entire body. It struck her so fiercely that small, upraised bumps broke into view over her bare arms. A shaky hand raised to her forehead, and her brows slid together. Briassa and Sorien watched the raven-haired girl with concern, before the blonde just took it upon herself to inch closer, and lay a hand of comfort over Eiko's shoulder.  
  
        "Are you all right?" Briassa asked.  
  
        _I-I'm not so sure... _"Yeah...I'm fine."  
  
        Sorien blinked, and stayed her distance, "...are you sure?"  
  
        Eiko nodded quickly, and then sank back against the bed post. Her palms skirted their way up and down those forearms, trying to coax the tiny goose bumps back inside her body, "Yes...I'm fine. I'm really fine. ...and...I think that...we will be friends until the very end..."  
  


*          *          *  


          
        After several weeks in the scorching heat, things did eventually cool down. The air wasn't quite as heavy with humidity, and even provided a gentle breeze every now and then. Many more civilians occupied the streets, and Fanis had even gone back to maintaining her garden which had suffered severely due to the weather before. Many flowers were withered and dying from lack of water, and even though the effort to revive them was pretty much futile, Eiko's mother still gave them their proper moisture. The children had all agreed to meet before the items shop, and Eiko had every intention of going down there, she just felt like spending time with Daynus since she had neglected to do so lately. After a bit of prodding, she had persuaded her father to take her to work with him for a little while, and so that was where they headed. Eiko had seated herself comfortably on a stool, and she swung her feet over the side as she watched the dark-haired man organize his tools.  
  
        "What're you doing?" Eiko asked curiously.  
  
        Daynus paused, and then glanced toward his daughter with a brief smile, "Just getting things ready."  
  
        "Can I help?"  
  
        A chuckle emitted from the older man's lips, "I don't think so, Eiko."  
  
        "How come?"  
  
        "...well...these tools are too heavy and dangerous for you to lift..."  
  
        The girl tilted her head, "So...how come _you_ do it?"  
  
        "Well...I..." Daynus blinked, and then scratched the side of his head with a laugh. "You know...why don't you go out and play with your friends...? I'm sure they're all waiting for you...and I bet it's far more interesting than being stuck in here, watching me...sort through...pieces of metal."  
  
        "Probably...but I'd rather stay in here with you now..."  
  
        "Why's that?" The man looked toward her slowly.  
  
        Eiko paused, and chose her words carefully, "Well...just because you're...my...father. And I don't really talk to you much anymore. Your at work...and I'm out playing...we've both got busy schedules, you know..."  
  
        Daynus chuckled, "Yeah...we're both busy all right. My work is no comparison to you and the grueling hours you've put into...having fun."  
  
        A smile broke into the girl's lips, "Well...yeah!"  
  
        "You really are one of a kind, Eiko..." He grinned, and then returned his attention to the pile. "I'm glad to have you as a daughter...there is no one in the world I would have chosen over you. You really do make your mother and me proud..."  
  
Eiko flushed, and looked up at him allowing that smile to return. Those words, must have been what the young girl sought to hear, and afterward, she pushed off that stool. Delivering a hug to Daynus, the young princess whispered, "I love you, father. You and mother both."  
  
"We love you too, Eiko..." The blacksmith returned the embrace, holding her close with a sigh. "So much, Eiko...so very much...and whatever you do...just don't leave us prematurely...I would never be able to take that..."  
  
She blinked...what did he mean by that? The child responded uncertainly, "I...won't...father..."  
  
Daynus nodded, closing his eyes until he let her out of his arms, "Now...you run along...and have fun. You've probably got a great day ahead of you...and I don't want you to miss out on your busy schedule after all..."  
  
Eiko received a wink from her father, and she giggled. Nodding to his words, she offered a quick wave and raced for the doorway. The sky was growing darker by the moment, as the rain clouds were slowly settling in...but Eiko paid absolutely no mind to such things. Today was going to be a good day...one in which she would never forget for the rest of her life...  
  
  
  



	14. Events Washed Away

The rain had not yet begun to plummet to the ground, but the thick clouds threatened to spill the droplets at any given moment. Wary people were ducking under shelter just to be on the safe side, but there was nothing wrong with a little moisture. It felt refreshing half the time, especially within the season's heat. There was also something almost magical about the rain. It possessed the ability to calm people down with it's tranquil pitter-patter and seemed to wash all troubles away into a calming sea. True, sometimes it ruined plans and brought about misfortune, but for every drop of rain there was always a rainbow waiting to be sought.  
  
Eiko hopped from cobblestone to cobblestone, trying with all her might to avoid the darker colored ones. This little exercise forced her to be swift and agile, which were two things that were quite useful in 'sword fighting.' Perhaps that day, she would even be able to best the practiced Viole in their game. Oh, she couldn't wait to arrive there. Daynus's last few words left her puzzled, and she just needed a reprieve from such confusing thoughts, or she simply needed the rain to carry them away.  
  
Soon enough, those children were in sight. Various shrieks and giggles sounded from the group as everyone tried to avoid Asantay. They scrambled every which way until the poor boy who had been deemed 'It' had pressed his palm quickly to Karyn's back. Syan leapt away to avoid getting tagged again by Nabyl. And so, the same actions continued, only with them trying to get away from Karyn. One by one, however, they slowed their run to a simple jog and eventually came to a complete stop once Eiko's arrival was noticed.  
  
"H...hey...Eiko," Viole panted out.  
  
"Hi..." Eiko smiled some, and then stepped closer. "What were you doing just now?"  
  
Asantay braced himself by placing his palms on his knees, "Playing tag..."  
  
"Have you ever played?" Sorien questioned.  
  
"...you should know the answer to that, Sorien," Eiko leaned back on one foot.  
  
"Yep...and since we haven't played it with her, that means Eiko hasn't played," Briassa nodded.  
  
Jarnuth looked between them, "Well...we can teach you..."  
  
"No way...nuh uh," Karyn shook his head. "I am _not _running around anymore..."  
  
"Cooling down would be a good idea," Asantay stated, flopping back on the ground.  
  
Eiko followed Asantay's lead, and settled to a seated position even though she hadn't been tired out from play. Briassa and Viole sank down beside her, and the rest of the children found their own random spots to sit. One single splotch of moisture splattered its way onto the dirt. The water snaked in a couple of directions until the dampness could spread no farther, and it just began to be absorbed into the otherwise dry soil. Eiko watched it, keeping her eyes intent on the flickering patterns that waved over the surface of the small droplet. Suddenly, a loud thud sounded in the distance, causing all to jump and glance in that direction.  
  
Three mammoth-sized mechanical giants emerged in the distance. Massive footsteps were brought carefully through the square and many people gathered around at the sight. Several excited waves were offered to the pilots as though they were floats from a parade. But, they could have been just as splendorous with their intricate designs and different colors. Large arms returned the greetings to the civilians, and the guards at the castle gate slowly pushed it open in invitation for the three. Green, red, and goldish-brown offered their final good-bye waves, and then they disappeared into the royal area. Though, the footfalls were not about to fade so easily. Each crashing step was heard by the spectators, and once they did stop an uproar of comments rose up from the crowd.  
  
"W-what...were...those...?" Eiko stared on wide-eyed.  
  
"They're guymelefs..." Jarnuth chimed in.  
  
"They use those in battles. Most soldiers are taught not only sword combat...but how to pilot a guymelef. I'm gonna learn how to use one someday," Viole smiled proudly.  
  
"Yeah...sure, Viole..." Briassa stated sarcastically.  
  
Viole snuffed, "Just wait and see, Briassa..."  
  
"So...who were they...?" Eiko asked, disregarding the argument that might have broke out had she not interrupted.  
  
"Those..." Asantay answered quickly. "...were three of the four Samurai Brigadier Generals of Fanelia...Luva, Asona, and Yurizen. My parents say that the last one of the four, Balgus, is away on some quest...but he'll be back sometime soon."  
  
"Where did _they _go, though...? I mean, if their coming back...where had they gone?" Eiko glanced toward Asantay.  
  
"Oh...well...I don't know. I'm sure my parents would," The boy nodded.  
  
"Eh...I don't care about that. I just think it'd be awesome to see the Escaflowne up close," Karyn lay back, and looked up at the sky.  
  
"The...Escaflowne?" Eiko looked over at Karyn as he said that.  
  
Sorien quirked a brow, "You haven't heard of that? Geeze...Eiko...and you call yourself a Fanelian?"  
  
"Sorien..." Jarnuth sent her a scolding glance.  
  
"No...it's all right, Jarnuth. My parents just never really told me any stories about..." Eiko paused as she tried to put the correct syllables together. "Guy...mel...efs...or the Escaflon--"  
  
"Esca_flowne_," Karyn corrected.  
  
Asantay once again demonstrated his knowledge and replied, "Well...the Escaflowne is a guymelef that has been in Fanelia ever since the beginning of time. Legend has it that the Ispano had designed it...and then gave it to the King of all Fanelia as a gift for good leadership or something along those lines. Each time a new king comes about...they bind themselves to the Escaflowne by blood-pact. I'm...not sure what any of that means...but it's what my parents told me..."  
  
"I heard that the last battle King Goau fought with in the Escaflowne was with this old country Omora or something. Needless to say...Fanelia won...and it was all thanks to King Goau..." Karyn nodded confidently.  
  
"Omora..." Eiko repeated, and then her brows knit together. Why did that place sound almost familiar to her...?  
  
"Yep...it's Fanelia's neighboring country. Though...the last I heard was that it was destroyed by dragons...and hasn't been completely restored..." Viole responded as though Eiko had asked a question.  
  
"Yanno...I have an idea..." Karyn lit up with that devilish smirk of his.  
  
"What's that?" Briassa canted her head.  
  
"Well...I think that it would be so amazing to actually see the Escaflowne in person. One of us could sneak in the castle...and get as much detail as possible about the 'melef...like...what it feels like...and what it's like on the inside. And...I think I know the perfect person to do it," Karyn eyed Eiko.  
  
Jarnuth followed that gaze, and then shook his head quickly, "No way! It's far too dangerous for Eiko to go alone...!"  
  
Almost amused by this, Nabyl responded, "Well...then...why don't _you _go along with her...?"  
  
"M-me...?"  
  
"That's crazy, Karyn!" Briassa shook her head. "Eiko has been in the palace once...why don't you go and do it if you want to get the _details_ so much?"  
  
"Hey...I was only _suggesting _Eiko...it doesn't necessarily have to be her. But, why don't we leave it up to the girl herself...what d'ya say, Eiko?"  
  
"I...well..." The raven-haired girl fought with inner conflict for a moment, but as usual her pride had won. "Sure...I have no problem with going."  
  
"Then I'm coming along to!" Jarnuth stated quickly.  
  
Viole simply glanced up at the boy with a thoughtful tilt of his head, "Not really like you to volunteer yourself for such a dangerous thing, Jarn. Everything all right?"  
  
"Uh...what's that supposed to mean? I'm just going...so...I can um...see the Escaflowne too. It really interests me, ya know..." Jarnuth nodded in a nervous response, and then quickly moved to Eiko's side.  
  
"Sure it does," Viole replied with mocking ambiguity.  
  
Briassa sighed, and stated sincerely, "Be careful you two...very careful. I don't want anything to happen to either of you."  
  
"Don't worry, Briassa...I've done this once before...I'm sure I'll be able to do it again," Eiko assured.  
  
"Plus...Jarny'll make sure she stays safe," Sorien nodded. "Ain't that right, Jarny...?"  
  
"Well...um...yeah. I'll protect her," He nodded uncertainly.  
  
Eiko stepped toward the boy, and grabbed his arm, "Well...we had better get going..."  
  
"Good luck..." Asantay offered.  
  
That only received a smile from the two as they had turned away from the group. Eiko practically had to drag Jarnuth away, and they reached the normal, bustling crowd, disappearing inside of it. The brown-haired boy seemed utterly relieved to be away from the faces of their group, though he was a bit tense to be around Eiko. He hadn't been alone with her since...since...well that _day_. The one that the two had vowed to forget had ever happened, but Jarnuth couldn't forget so easily. Every time it rained...every time he was alone with her...he would dwell on those memories, and even smile about them. A first kiss was something that could never be forgotten.  
  
The girl strode up to the gate, and then looked around herself warily. People still loomed around the area, and getting in the same way she had last time would be far too conspicuous. She frowned, and then turned back to face Jarnuth. Making a quick motion of her head to the left, both scrambled in the direction and took comfort in a hiding place behind a rather large tree. Eiko glanced around the side, watching some people scatter from the crowd, though there were still quite a bit left. A sigh escaped her lips, and she turned back to Jarnuth.  
  
"Do you have any ideas...?"  
  
He arched a brow, and glanced to the wall surrounding that castle, "You did this before...why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because the way I _used_ is completely blocked off...there's no way I could sneak in without being noticed."  
  
"_We _could sneak in...there's a 'we' here...not just you."  
  
"That's what I meant...and that's also why I asked _you _about getting in..."  
  
The Molin boy glanced away from her, and then began to inspect the gate again. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, and a few 'hm's' and 'hn's' slipped past those lips occasionally. Eiko regarded him with interest, and then followed his gaze to see what he was studying. She didn't really see anything helpful, but her attention lifted toward him again. Jarnuth, for once, was oblivious to her look, and he took a couple steps forward. His hand was pressed against the fence in several places, and he tapped his knuckle against it mindlessly. Eiko raised a brow, unable to take being in the dark any longer. She just trudged forward.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jarnuth stopped, and glanced back toward her, "Well...this wall's completely solid. I don't think there's anyway we could get through it. So...the only real way would be to climb...over it."  
  
Eiko considered this, and then looked upwards to check out the height. Her eyes dropped, and then moved toward the side, landing on that tree. A grin perked into those lips, and she exchanged a glance with Jarnuth, "I know...!"  
  
"Oh...? Well...do share...I am kinda interested as to how we're gonna risk our lives," He stated sarcastically.  
  
"You're gonna lift me up onto the wall...and then...if you climb up onto that branch there...I can help you off...and we can probably jump onto the other side with no problem..."  
  
"You're crazy..."  
  
"And we're doing it. C'mon...help me up!"  
  
Jarnuth sighed defeatedly, and then made his way to her. He dropped to his knees, and Eiko moved behind him. She brought one leg around and onto his shoulder, and followed suit with the next. The boy struggled to stand, but managed to do so with the encumbering weight. Eiko could clearly see over the gate, and noticing that it was clear, she brought her fingertips up to snatch the very top of the wall. Grasping onto it tightly, she slowly stood on Jarnuth's shoulders, and heard a painful groan escape from the lad. Having the knowledge that her weight was too much for the youth, she tried to hurry up with her climb. She brought her knee up, and then let it hang over the other side, just so that she straddled the top.  
  
"All right, Jarn...now you climb up that tree..." Eiko hissed out, and then pushed herself up to stand.  
  
Jarnuth nodded to her, and then moved toward the trunk. He was a bit slower than Eiko hoped in his ascent, but so long as no guards were wandering around, it didn't matter. She watched the boy make his way around the spider web of branches, and he finally wound up on the desired limb. Cautiously, Jarnuth walked along it, and then he bent down. Arms caught hold of the branch's end, and he swung his feet to the gate's top. Hooking his heels behind it, he brought one hand forward to accept Eiko's help. She grasped onto it with both of hers, and tugged him safely to a sitting position. The only mutual conversation shared between the two was a breath of relief.  
  
The boy pushed himself up to his feet, and then glanced over at the side with a slightly dizzy teeter. Eiko quickly grasped a hold of him in order to prevent an untimely fall. Jarnuth looked back at her, and blushed some, offering her a faint smile of gratitude. The girl returned it, and then she let go, crouching down. He glanced over at her unsurely, and then followed the same actions, playing along with this game of 'follow the leader' quite well. Raven locks poured over frail shoulders, as the young princess pointed in the direction of a grassy patch. Landing there would be much better than jumping down on the bushes below. Jarnuth followed this with his eyes and with a gulp, he nodded toward her in agreement. Eiko flashed him a reassuring smile as she lowered herself a little more. She just swiftly pushed up and felt the wind carry her slender form a short ways, before she began her descent to the ground. She tucked her feet beneath herself, and almost landed on them, though the jump was a bit too much and sent her back on her behind. Still, she had made it, and that was the important thing.   
  
Now, it was all up to Jarnuth. Eiko pushed herself up to her feet, and twisted around to look at the boy. He returned that gaze, and then drew in a quick breath, mumbling a prayer to the _Flying Dragons_. After that, he knelt down the way Eiko had, and pushed up into the air. His arms flailed around frantically, and when Jarnuth dropped...he didn't even land on his feet for a slight moment; he fell directly to his side with a slight twitch. The young girl frowned, and then dropped beside him, giving a nudge to his body. He was a tad scratched up from the landing, but otherwise all right. The boy lifted himself up, and brushed some dirt from his clothing only to find himself tugged around another tree. He realized why Eiko had done that when the voices of a couple guards carried through the area, and he nervously looked toward her. She was absolutely silent, just listening in for the moment they would disappear. After a while of waiting, they did move in the opposite direction, and the girl raised her attention toward Jarnuth.  
  
"Now...do you know where they keep the Escaflowne...?" Eiko whispered.  
  
Jarnuth looked toward her, and then let his gaze sweep the surroundings. Luckily, he didn't have to come up with a place off the top of his head. He noticed the majestic flutter of the blue and red cloak to the right side of the castle. His hand went forward and gripped Eiko's arm as he silently pointed that way. She let her eyes follow the fluid movements of the cape, and a grin came into her lips. The sudden rush of adrenaline went pounding through her body, and it pulsated steadily. She was so close to victory that she could just taste the thrill of sitting in a huge guymelef. She drank in the mental images of the astonished children when she returned with her story, and the best thing about it was that Jarnuth would be right there to watch the entire thing.  
  
Eiko had to wait until she could make absolutely sure that the coast was clear, as that run would be quite the risk. She listened carefully, and scanned over absolutely everything, before those sepia spheres returned to Jarnuth. She gave him a quick nod, and lingered there for a moment more. Nerve returned to her body, and she bent forward, making a rapid dash in the direction of the side. Jarnuth was close behind her, although a tad sluggish from that fall before. Eiko's running broke into a merry skip as she neared the place, and she did all she could to contain the giggle of absolute joy. She skid to a halt, and then flattened herself against the wall. Jarnuth slid a bit past Eiko, but he quickly moved right up beside her. Both the children's mouths went agape as they caught sight of the guymelef for the first time in person.  
  
The unoccupied-Escaflowne took a kneeled position, almost beckoning anyone to enter it's confines. The hatch was wide open, extending an invitation for one of the two onlookers. Beautifully crafted metallic white-silver shined brilliantly in the light of day...even though there wasn't any sunlight to kiss it's outsides, it still took what little light it did have and used it gloriously. Arms hung lithely against it's sides, and the crowned 'head' of the metal giant was bowed forward with lifelessness. It's cape still continued the graceful sway with the slight breeze which caressed it. Emerald glimmerings bedecked the shoulder blades, and the garnet-hued energist containment glistened suggestively.  
  
"Wow..." Jarnuth could only say that as he stared on in awe.  
  
Eiko was a tad more bold, and she stepped forward, allowing her hand to brush over the velvety cloak. Her fingers then moved to the cold metal, and she smiled brightly up at the guymelef. She had an overwhelming desire to climb in there, and see exactly what it looked like. Maybe Van would get to pilot it someday, and she wanted to know everything there was about him. The little princess stepped lightly in front of the Escaflowne, and she moved forward, lifting herself up on her tiptoes so that she could touch the knee. Jarnuth blinked, and caught sight of these actions.  
  
"E-Eiko...? What're you doing...?"  
  
"I'm going to get in it..." Eiko smiled back at him, and then she ascended onto the giant's leg, inching closer to the cockpit.  
  
Jarnuth blinked and watched her for a second, "Are you really sure that's a good idea? You could get caught, you know...and what if you break it...?"  
  
"Relax, Jarnuth...I'll be fine!"   
  
With those words, Eiko turned her body and leapt back into the seat. A wide-grin seized her lips as she surveyed everything. The surroundings were a copper hue, and she allowed her gaze to move toward the right spool, which was fitted for arms. She nipped on her lower lip to hold back her giggle as she reached her arms down each of those. Fingertips couldn't quite reach the rods at the end, but she felt absolutely powerful within the Ispano 'melef. A sudden flash caught her attention, and she blinked, sending a glance to the side. The energist within the holster began to resonate, and Eiko watched this with confusion.  
  
"E-Eiko..w-what's going on...? Maybe...you should get out of there...?" Jarnuth looked on with slight fear.  
  
"Yeah...you're right..." Eiko nodded in agreement.  
  
The young princess slowly began to retract her hand, only to feel her heart rate speed up. A high-pitch sound came from the energist containment, and the glow brightened even more. Something wasn't right, and Eiko snapped her attention forward as the mechanical sounds emitted from deep within the guymelef. Her eyes widened, watching the hatch slowly close in on her. The vent came down as well, leaving her only a few lines of light in the otherwise dark area. A slight gasp escaped her lips and she quickly removed her hands from the arms of that Ispano giant...pounding them against the closed off area frantically. These efforts proved to no avail, and she began to claw desperately at her only escape. This vast blackness was the frightening kind...and it held her down angrily within the confines of the secluded area. Unable to hold back her cries, Eiko shrieked for help, and suddenly she felt a sharp pain tear into the side of her arm. This pain was followed by the feeling of warmth oozing out of her body. It trickled down her elbow, and slid off her fingertips. Her fear grew more and more, and as it did the energist chamber luminated brighter. More agonizing gashes were made along her skin, and the same reactions occurred.   
  
The blood raced forth as quick as her heart was pounding, and Eiko lashed out within the cockpit. Loss of the much needed life-force quickened, leaving her body tired and fatigued. Her struggling began to lessen, and only fear gripped her. The pain had numbed at that point, and all she could feel was the fading of life. Her mind was slowly drifting away, and she couldn't hear Jarnuth's yells for her response. She couldn't even respond...she was stuck within the Escaflowne...as it drank her blood savagely. And from the outside, the Ispano 'melef seemed to smirk triumphantly...afterall...it had successfully destroyed the intruder-for she...was not the one with the blood bond. But, ironically, her blood was what the metal giant used for her demise. An abundance of vermilion fluid seeped out from the control chamber, and it was then that the rain had begun to fall...mingling with the bloodstained ground, and washing away those troubles from it's sight. The evidence of the guymelef's torture drifted away with the pounding droplets, and faded into oblivion.  
  



	15. Bad News

**Another short chapter...x.o eh...it seems sort of rushed to me. Tell me what you think about it...thanks! :D  
**  
       "Eiko...?" Jarnuth moved forward, pressing a hand against the guymelef. "Eiko!! Come on, Eiko! Answer me!"  
  
        The young boy's hair had been matted down with the rainfall, though he didn't care much at that point. His concern lay only with Eiko...the way she had screamed had been a clear indication that something horribly wrong was going on within the guymelef. Jarnuth quickly vaulted up onto the metal giant's leg, and tiny, damp digits inched their way around the large chest piece of the Escaflowne as he tried with all his might to pry open the area. He was hardly strong enough to accomplish such a task, and he shifted back a step, waving his arms around wildly to avoid falling downward. The dampness had made the metal surface quite slippery, and Jarnuth wrapped his arms around a protruding spike of white to keep from falling down. A slight sigh of relief slipped past his lips. He had to survive...there was no way he could leave Eiko stranded within the 'melef. His attention landed on the thick streams of crimson that lined the ground, and desperately he pounded against the chest of the white giant.  
  
        "Eiko!! Come on!"  
  
        "What's going on out here...?"  
  
        Jarnuth whipped around quickly, and his eyes landed Prince Folken. Lips parted slightly, but only a choked sound escaped. The only noise between them was the steady downpour for sometime. The young prince arched a single brow, and then shifted forward. Children were able to sneak into the palace gates? Well...he wouldn't report him, but he did have to get stern. Folken practiced what he was going to say while he strode over, but the vermilion trail on the normal pristine white of the Escaflowne caught his eye. He stopped and lowered that gaze to the abundance of blood which spilled onto the ground. His eyes widened, and he hurried forward, grasping Jarnuth and helping him down. The boy blinked in surprise, letting his grip loosen on what he was hanging onto, finding himself planted safely on the ground. Afterward, the Fanelian prince rushed to the ruby containment chamber, placing his palm flat against it. The Escaflowne let out that screech as well as the brilliant glow, and the hatch slowly opened. As if lifting a dam, the blood that was held back flowed out onto the ground. The two were almost repulsed by this, though they disregarded it quickly. Both Jarnuth and Folken were only concerned with the girl. Eiko had apparently been leaning against the opening, and as soon as that disappeared, she came tumbling out onto the ground. Cuts and gashes were strewn out all over her body, and the blood soaked right through her clothing, leaving the once jubilant girl...cold and inanimate.  
  
        "Oh...no...Eiko..." Jarnuth went pale at the sight of his lifeless friend.  
  
        Folken hurried forward, and lifted the girl with ease. He examined her body to check for signs of life, and to his relief, there were some. A few very short and very strained breaths were drawn in past those ashen lips. His first and main concern was to get her to safety. He nodded Jarnuth to follow along with him and both rushed off in the direction of the palace gates. The guards asked no questions once they saw the condition of the girl, and the path to freedom was opened up. Luckily, the doctor's office wasn't so far from the palace, and the two ran along, droplets of rain stinging their cheeks. Jarnuth looked toward Folken first, and then spared a glance to Eiko. She hung so freely within the teenager's arms. Limbs dangled enervatedly and the once beautiful locks of jet were matted and clumped with her own blood. The wounds had not even begun to seal. Little rose blossoms left their trail along the ground, collected by the rainfall and cleaned from sight. Jarnuth closed his eyes tightly, and then picked up his jog which eventually brought both along to that clinic. With Folken's instruction, the youth opened the door for him, and then they darted inside.  
  
        "Doctor...hurry! This girl has been terribly wounded..." Folken shifted his glance around, and sure enough the wiry man emerged from the back.  
  
        The Doctor glanced at them over the rim of his glasses, and then his eyes widened, "Oh my...set her down in the back room...I'll be there as soon as I get my stitching tools..."  
  
        The prince nodded sharply, and skid into the back, the blue curtain swaying viciously from his connection with it. Eiko's limp form was lain atop the bed, and Folken stepped back. His attention moved toward Jarnuth, and then upward as soon as the Doctor entered that room. He motioned both of the boy's away, so he could do his work...and following the orders, Folken grasped a hold of Jarnuth's shoulder, guiding him away from the scene. They didn't leave the office, however...just the room. The younger of the two looked back to the curtain worriedly, though his attention was pulled away as soon as the taller boy knelt to his level.  
  
        "What...happened? What were you two doing behind the castle's walls...?"   
  
        Jarnuth blinked, and fidgeted for some excuse...any excuse. Though, as he didn't come up with one, he just settled for the truth, "We wanted to see the Escaflowne. Eiko...s-she climbed in it....and then...I don't know. It just...just...closed on her! And she was screaming...and I couldn't help her...this is all my fault!"  
  
        "Shh...no. It isn't your fault...and you can help her, you know. All you have to do is hope...and as legend has it...your wishes will come true..." Folken tried to console the young lad.  
  
        "I don't care about legend! Eiko is probably going to die! Did you see how much blood she lost?! It's because of that stupid guymelef...it killed her...and...and if Eiko does die..then I...I'm..." Jarnuth didn't know where to go with that, and he just let the tears spring forth as his emotions had taken control of him.  
  
        Folken let out a sigh, and pushed himself upright. It was much easier to comfort Van than any stranger. He didn't quite know what to say whereas he would have probably mentioned something about Balgus and his odd habits to his younger brother. So, as it was probably best in the long run, Folken said nothing. He sank silently into thought, and lifted his attention toward the back room-which was covered from his view by a mask of cyan. He just wondered how and why the Escaflowne had done such a thing. His father had mentioned a few times where he could actually "feel the guymelef's pain." Though, he never actually heard of it hurting him. Perhaps it had something to do with the blood-pact, or maybe the Ispano designed it to do such. Either way, the prince hoped against hope that the little girl survived. Eiko was a fighter after all. Folken remembered her from the river, and he was certain that if anyone could survive this....it was her. However, his main problem lay with the crying Jarnuth.  
  
        "Dr. Wyndly will take care of her. We should probably go now and inform her family. Do you know exactly where she lives...?" Folken decided to play the part of the 'responsible adult.'  
  
Jarnuth sniffled some, and raised his palms to sweep the tears away, "I...um..yeah...I know where she lives...yeah."  
  
"Then...you should bring me there. It's important that her family knows..."  
  
"O-of course, Prince Folken..." The young boy glanced toward the curtain one final time, before he turned around glumly and led his elder out the door.  
  


* * *  
  


Daynus dabbed his mouth with the corner of the napkin, and set that down on the side, using his fork to scrape up the last remnants of those gravy soaked mashed potatoes. With no choice but to give up with his efforts for more of the wonderful meal, he set the utensil lightly on the tray, and leaned back comfortably in the chair. He drew in a deep breath, and patted his stomach lightly through that loose fabric. He had never eaten so well in his life, and he felt pleasantly full because of it. A grin rose into his lips, and he brought his thumb up to pick some of the meat from between two teeth. After that was accomplished, he looked toward Fanis, tilting his head with interest. The golden-haired woman stood beside the window, staring out intently into the rainstorm.  
  
"Fan...hon'...you know you look oddly similar to Eiko..." Daynus teased.  
  
Fanis shook her head softly, and then glanced back at him, "Eiko...I'm worried about her. The rain is really coming down hard...she should be back by now."  
  
The blacksmith sighed, and with a bit of effort pushed himself from that chair. Booted steps carried him over to his wife, and he brought his arms lightly around her form, "Eiko is probably fine. Maybe Briassa brought her to her house because it was closer. I'm certain there's nothing to worry about." Daynus moved in, and planted a kiss to her cheek. "You know...that meal was absolutely wonderful..."  
  
A forced smile came from the mother's lips, and she leaned against him. She watched the window for a few more moments, before she responded, "I'm glad you liked it. If I recall correctly...it was Garrus's favorite meal...Garrus...you know...Eiko is growing up more and more like him each day..."  
  
"And the Celia in her is also becoming apparent. Hm...do you think someday we should tell her...of her real heritage?" Daynus canted his head.  
  
Fanis paused, and then turned around to face him, "She has the right to know. Though...she won't understand it at this age. We should probably wait until she is old enough to understand. I know Celia and Garrus would have liked it better that way..."  
  
"May Atlantis rest their souls..." The man bowed his head respectfully.  
  
After those words came, there was a light knock on the door. Daynus slouched as his moment was interrupted, and he took a step back, releasing his wife. Fanis quirked a brow, and then clutched the end of her skirt, swiftly moving toward the door. Her fingers curled around the knob, and with a slight twist she pulled it open. She stared in confusion at the two on her doorstep. The young prince Folken Fanel was hardly up to his physical standards. The silvery locks were flopped over and some droplets clung to the ends of the soaked spikes. They descended to the porch, and were followed by others from his drenched, green shirt. Beside him, stood an equally wet Jarnuth Molin, who rubbed at his reddened eyes, and sniffled some.  
  
"Miss..." Folken trailed off for a moment as he tried to recall the girl's last name. "Omoi...?"  
  
"Y-yes, Prince Folken...?" Fanis responded, and offered a polite curtsey.  
  
"I...have...some bad news..." Folken started, and then looked toward both of them grimly. "About your daughter...Eiko..."  
  
  



	16. Unexpected Savior

It had been roughly a week since the Omoi's received the news of Eiko's condition, and still...there was absolutely no change. The young princess had been comatose for that entire time, and everyone had paid her a proper visit...some more than others-such as Fanis and Daynus. They tried to spend every spare moment with her, and despite Dr. Wyndly's ill words about Eiko's condition...the family never did give up hope. They prayed day and night...mostly to Garrus and Celia to protect their own daughter, and bring about a miracle, for Daynus and Fanis truly believed in miracles.  
  
        Baskets of brilliantly hued floral arrangements lay on window sills, and presents wrapped with multicolored ribbon lined the floor beneath. Sunlight poured into the clinic's room, spilling over furniture and soaking into blankets on cots. It embraced the pale child, and held her comfortingly while she struggled between life and death. Thus far...she had been hanging onto that thin thread of life rather well, and her grip didn't lessen as the days went past. However, it didn't strengthen either. Anyone who had visited her, came along with the single hope that she would just open her eyes for them. It hadn't happened yet, but it would eventually. Eiko was too full of jubilance to just slip away into the next life-such childlike innocence was needed on Gaea.  
  
        Each of the children had come to see her-even Karyn. They all left behind symbols of their hope for their friend's survival in neatly wrapped packages. Eiko would more than likely appreciate them all after she was completely awake to do so. The entire group possessed concern, but by far, Jarnuth was the one with the majority of it. Everyday when he first woke up, he hurried out to see if there was any change in condition. Disappointed to see there wasn't, Jarnuth spent a lot of time by Eiko's bed, sharing one-sided conversations with her...or just shedding tears over the tragedy. That particular morning, the youth had decided on the first of the two as he kneeled by the little princess's cot, and seized her hand in his own.  
  
        "Eiko..." Jarnuth began, pausing perhaps in hope that she would respond. When she didn't, he simply continued. "We haven't known each other for very long at all. But...and I think everyone else feels the same way...you're one of us. You're a strong part of our group. We all...laugh together, play...even argue sometimes. But, these memories will live on for a lifetime. I dunno...I doubt I'm making any sense. I'm beginning to sound like an old person or something...heh. But, my point is...I want to...continue to make memories with you. Does that make any sense? I just...I just don't think that would be possible if you stay like this. I _need_ you to wake up, Eiko. I need you to be awake so I can tell you how sorry I am for letting this happen. I need you to know that...I--"  
  
        "I'm sorry, Jarnuth..." The doctor ducked beneath the curtain and frowned toward him. "But, I'm afraid your time is up. Her parents are here and want desperately to be alone with her."  
  
        The young boy snapped his attention toward Dr. Wyndly, and then nodded slowly with a sigh. He released Eiko's hand, raising his own to swab at glazed eyes. Turning on his heel, he paused, and quickly turned back to the girl. Lifting himself on tiptoes, Jarnuth bent forward to press his lips gently against her forehead. With a sad smile, he moved away and then followed the doctor's instruction, passing by the upset parents as he did so. Daynus watched the boy disappear through the door, all the while holding onto his grieving wife. It was one of the worst days, where the blonde held absolutely no courage at all. She wept against the blacksmith's chest, as though her sobs would bring back their little girl. Daynus recalled the night before, when Fanis went off about how they had failed Garrus and Celia. He tried with all his might to convince her those things weren't true...but closed-minded as always, the woman did not listen.  
  
        "You can come in now..." Sounded the scratchy voice behind the curtain.  
  
        Daynus sighed, and urged Fanis on as both made it into the back room. Eiko lay so quiet and still; it was as though she was already--no! Daynus refused to think such things about his daughter. ...Daughter...she wasn't really his daughter. By literal terms, they did not possess the same flesh and blood. Sometimes he wished they did, though. This little girl that he had grown to love so much would have been such an amazing creation-had he any part in it. However, his affections were genuine. Eiko was as close to being their real daughter as any would come. It was just his greatest wish that he didn't lose the blessing Garrus and Celia had passed onto them. He often begged them in prayer not to take her away yet, to just grant him some more time with such a precious, young girl. All he could do, though, was wait for the response to such pleas.  
  
Fanis sniffled and sighed, breaking away from her husband to move to the edge of the bed. She sank onto a stool beside it, and raised her hand to stroke through the silken, black strands. Her lower lip trembled, but she forced herself to remain strong...it was for Eiko after all, "H-hey...sweety...you're mother's here for you...now..."  
  
There was no response...no motion...or words.  
  
"I-I know you're going to be a very strong girl...and you're not going to let this take you from us. We need you, Eiko...honey. We need you more than you could ever imagine. Please...Eiko...just open your eyes...please...?" Fanis whimpered, and moved closer to her. "For...mommy...?"  
  
"Fan..." Daynus sighed, and moved over toward her. His hands were placed on the woman's frail shoulders, and that action evoked sobs from his wife. He brought his arms around her completely, guiding her head against his chest as one palm soothingly ran over the golden strands. He wanted to cry; he wanted to act the same way she was...but Daynus learned from his childhood days that a man...needed to act strong. The man of the family had to be the role model for the rest..to give them courage and strength. So, he suppressed his own emotions for the moment, and just comforted Fanis. "It will be okay....Eiko will wake up. Trust in her, Fanis...and trust in our prayers...they will be answered. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Oh, Daynus...I just want her to be able to talk to us again...I just want my daughter back, so I can hold her in my arms...and tell her how much I love her. Is that...so...much to ask?"  
  
"No...of course not. I want those things too. I just think that--"  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Omoi...?" The doctor returned to the room.  
  
"Yes?" Daynus took the liberty of answering.  
  
"It's...well...uh...the King. K-King Goau wishes to speak with you both..."  
  
Daynus blinked with surprise, and then glanced toward Fanis with a slow nod-just an indication that he was going out there to see what the Fanelian king wanted. It was up to her, if she decided to follow him. Pulling the woman into a tight hug, the blacksmith let go, and turned to walk into the main office. Surprisingly enough, the blonde tagged along closely, and the couple wound up in front of the group. King Goau stood between Folken and Varie. Behind those two were a couple of guards, just for safety precautions...and young Van and Merle were off to the side. Fanis sniffled some, and brought her hand up to her eyes, in hopes to make herself look a tad more presentable. Daynus tightened, and clenched his fist some, before he bent forward in a respectful bow. He...never had forgiven Goau for what he did to Celia back in the past. But, it was best not to stir up any unwanted publicity; he couldn't risk having Eiko exposed after all.  
  
The eldest Fanel wetted his dry lips, and took a step forward with his queen's aid. His body appeared frail and brittle. The robes that once fit the king well...were now sagging and hanging off the puny arms. The bone structure in Goau's face was clearly visible through rather pale skin. All these symbols of the man's deteriorating health grew far worse as the days passed, and rarely did he come out of the castle's walls. Apparently, this must have been far important...and Daynus gave the ill king his complete attention at that point.  
  
"I...am terribly sorry about the tragedy that has befallen your daughter. If I would have known the Escaflowne would pique such interest in the children...I would have taken it back to the shrine...and never would have left it out in the open like that. Let alone...unguarded..." Goau paused to let out a hoarse cough. He cleared his throat, and uttered an apology, before he started up again. "I extend my deepest sympathy's to you and your family...and I will be sure to take care of the expenses of her medical attention..."  
  
"T-thank you...your majesty..." Daynus choked out with surprise.  
  
"It has been called to my attention, that..."  
  
  
Van sighed, and glanced between his father and the town's blacksmith. Shaking his head with boredom, he sent a look of interest in the direction of the back room. So...that girl was injured? Well...he wanted to see how badly. Such things of disgust-like wounds, always intrigued little boys. And the coal-haired lad looked toward his cat companion. He leaned in close, whispering 'follow me' into the girl's ear as he began to inch away from his family. Merle's tail twitched some, and she spared a nervous glance between all the adults, only to reluctantly follow behind the daring prince. The two eased away without being noticed-or so they thought...but a pair of crimson-hued eyes followed their disappearance into the back.  
  
The large, bay spheres traveled over the array of multicolored flowers and packages, but they lay to rest on the young girl's bed. Van let a smirk slip into his lips as he crept over to her, and Merle blinked, cocking her head aside. Sandaled feet carried her swiftly to her friend's side, and she latched onto his arm. Cat ears swiveled and twitched curiously as she inspected the blankets...and then Van.  
  
"Lord Van? Why did you want to come back here...?"  
  
"I wanted to see her, Merle. I want to see why she's so hurt..." The boy nodded, and moved forward a step.  
  
"But...Lord Van...? Won't we get in trouble if your father catches us? You know he wanted us to stay with him...Lord Van...I don't want you to get in trouble..."  
  
"Don't worry...I'm not gonna get caught, Merle. Now...let's see just what happened to her..."  
  
Van slowly inched a hand forward, and curled those tiny fingers around the blanketing. Drawing in a quick breath, he closed his eyes while he uncovered the comatose girl. He wasn't quite sure why he closed them when he wanted to see her so much, but it was probably to shield out the grotesque wounds that he expected to see. One lid lifted, and the other followed suit as his gaze landed on the sleeping form. Brows furrowed in confusion, and he leaned forward to scrutinize her at a closer angle. Merle blinked, watching him with a tilt of her head. Just...what did he expect to see anyway? The pink-haired girl moved her eyes back to Eiko, perhaps to catch sight of what Van was hunting for.  
  
"Huh...I don't get it..." He finally spoke up.  
  
"Don't get what..." Merle questioned...and then added quickly. "...Lord Van?"  
  
"Well...my brother said...he said that she was hurt real bad at the castle. But if she was hurt real bad...then how come there isn't one single mark on her?"  
  
"Maybe she healed..."  
  
"Then she would be awake, Merle. No...something just doesn't make sense to me..."  
  
Van shrugged, looking toward his friend for a moment, until that gaze went directly back toward Eiko. His head tilted some, and his eyes landed on those onyx lashes. The prince looked toward her forehead, and pressed his lips together thoughtfully. Maybe, she had gotten a fever...or...perhaps there was a lump from where she got hit. Overwhelming desire to see if such things were true forced the boy to lift his hand. Fingers inched forward slowly, and Van paused in the middle of these actions once he was interrupted by Merle's voice.  
  
"Lord Van! W-what are you going to do??"  
  
"Don't worry, Merle!"  
  
The prince sighed, and continued to bring that hand up. Finally, the warmth landed on the girl's forehead. The bronzed complexion of his skin contrasted highly with the fair, pallid hue of hers. For a moment, Van was taken back by how cold her flesh was against his own...but slowly he became used to the temperature. Chewing on his lower lip, he decided she couldn't possibly have a fever if she was that frigid...and he didn't exactly feel any bumps beneath his touch either. Van frowned, and was about to pull that hand back when something caught him by surprise. A sudden movement hit against his hand, and his eyes widened considerably. The prince was frozen there with shock, and his fingers remained firmly in place as Eiko's lashes flickered some. The initial fright faded away, and Van just watched as the miraculous turn of events occurred.  
  
Eiko tilted her head some, and brought her hand up slowly...allowing those smooth digits to creep along the prince's. A small smile etched it's way into her rosy lips, and her body seemed to sigh with happiness. The curtain of darkness was lifted, and fuzzy vision found the boy...though, even within her current lack of focus...she could tell exactly who it was.  
  
"V-Van..." Eiko mumbled happily, and let those lids droop heavily again.  



	17. Healing

         A painful cringe rose up Eiko's spine, but she absolutely had to wake up. She had to open her eyes in order to see Van. It had been everything she had ever dreamed for, just to talk to him...to share one word with him. She remembered how dark things were, and as soon as his voice sounded-the light that had shone down gave everything a different look. It helped her find her way back to reality, yet, she was still weak. She wondered what happened that made her so. Finally, Eiko got those lids up, and they fell again in a blink. Oh yes...there were an array of familiar faces. Ones which she was grateful to see...but...Van was not one of them.  
  
        Fanis allowed a wide-grin to seize her lips, and warm tears of happiness spilled as she threw her arms tightly around Daynus. He shared in her joy, and wrapped his arms around her body, spinning her around merrily. Several grins were offered to the youth, and her brows drew together. Had she dreamed it? Had Van really only been a distant memory...? The memories seemed muddled and far away, and Eiko closed her eyes again, searching the depths of her mind for such. Unfortunately, it didn't help one bit...though it was less of a strain to keep those eyes closed. Voices sounded around her, and she heard the distinct sound of Dr. Wyndly.  
  
        "Now...now...I must examine her...so if you all would wait outside...I'll call you back in once I'm sure she's stabilized."  
  
  
        It took a few weeks for Eiko to be released, and even when she was allowed home, she remained weak. Fanis made several of her favorite foods for all three meals of the day, and for that the little princess was grateful. But, the young girl was still bothered and disoriented by distant memories. She never could come to a conclusion as to whether Van had really been by her side or not, but despite whether he was physically there...it was true that he had saved her. What he had saved her from was unknown as well. She had vague feelings of a frightening familiarity when she was placed completely in a darkened room, and she refused to sleep with her door closed all the way. For some reason, being shut inside a tight space just seemed far too frightening. And, her parents hadn't offered any explanation...only that she had been terribly injured.  
  
        Within Eiko's first few days home, Fanis stayed with her until she fell asleep...but as a few colors changed...she was able to atleast rest alone. Doctor Wyndly said she was making progress...but progress toward what? She wasn't mentally ill after all...atleast she didn't think so. She could walk, talk, and do the normal things she had before. Her only problem was those few unexplained fears, though other than that...things were all right. But, she would continue to be on her best behavior whenever he came around...who knew-maybe she would even be allowed back outside to play with her friends. Thoughts circled around those children...she missed them. It seemed like it had been forever since she last saw any of them, and none came to visit her which was slightly disappointing. Eiko _'needed her space and time alone'_ according to her mother's words...but it just wasn't fair that she couldn't have any form of human contact.  
  
        Those sepia oculars moved toward the line of 'presents' she had received from her friends. It was strange, how each had gotten her a different form of stuffed animal. They were all propped up on her toy chest, squished together in a group. Eiko smiled faintly toward them; they were really her only piece to prove the children had even existed...and if she was cooped up in her house for very much longer, she might even start to doubt in that. She pushed herself up slowly, and then felt something tickle her arm. Those eyes moved to her hand, and caught sight of the dainty bracelet she clasped around it. Jarnuth. That name popped into her mind as soon as she saw it. With the teddy bear he had given to her, there was a friendship bracelet attached. Actually...there were supposed to be two, but apparently the youth had removed the second and kept it for himself. Eiko didn't mind, however. Jarnuth deserved it after 'being a hero.' Atleast that was what Fanis told her...that Jarnuth and Prince Folken had saved her from whatever had happened. Eiko felt inclined to believe it though-since she really had no knowledge of the whole turn of events herself.  
  
        Legs were swung over the opposite side and the youth eased her way onto her feet. That task was accomplished easily, and Eiko stood there a moment, letting her gaze meander about the room. Her attention drifted to the hallway. A sigh of relief was let out as she realized she hadn't been sealed in. Eiko slipped out of her room and into the kitchen. Fanis just set down a tray of fresh-made pancakes, which once she spotted her daughter, she offered a warm smile. Eiko returned it and moved to her seat. Daynus strolled out of the back with a hum as he spun around, and leaned forward kiss the young girl atop her head. She giggled in response, raising her hand to swipe away the peck.  
  
        Daynus gasped, and stated in mock surprise, "You wiped off my kiss! Well...I'll get you for that...c'mere!"  
  
        Eiko found herself pulled into her father's arms and felt those lips connect with her forehead, cheeks, and chin. She giggled and squirmed around in hopes to avoid the kisses. Daynus chuckled letting her back onto her seat. With a bright smile, the girl brought her hands up to run her palms over the various areas and her father's jaw dropped playfully. He moved in closer, poking her side lightly.  
  
        "Just you wait...I'll get you.." He smirked and then moved toward Fanis, bringing his arms around her. "Breakfast smells absolutely...wonderful, hon' "  
  
        "Why thank you, Daynus. I'm going to heat up the maple syrup...so breakfast will be ready in a minute," Fanis wriggled out of his grasp and placed a kiss on his cheek as she smoothly moved toward that wood stove.  
  
        Daynus grinned and brought his knuckle across the slightly dampened area. Eiko beamed and pointed, "You wiped off mother's kiss!"  
  
        "I did not! You little tattle-tail..." The father gave her a smug smile.  
  
        The woman laughed, and brought the pan over toward the table. She tilted it up, and allowed the thick topping to ooze into a pitcher for easy pouring. She set the dirty dish in the wash bucket to soak, and then she glanced toward them slowly, "Well...you two can dig in...I hope you like it."  
  
        "Of course we will..." Daynus sat on his chair, and grabbed his fork, sticking the prongs directly through one of those pancakes and depositing it on his plate.  
  
        Eiko followed suit, and then reached for the syrup, finding it snatched up before she could get it. Daynus smirked teasingly toward her, and then just tipped it over his daughter's plate. She smiled up at him, and then watched as the maple elixir covered the light tan breakfast food, swallowing it up in it's thick brown shine. The first few bites were taken, and they gave nods of approval toward Fanis, who simply smiled and sank onto the chair beside Daynus. Her hands were clasped neatly on her lap, and she lifted her attention toward Eiko.  
  
        "Doctor Wyndly is coming by today..." She informed.  
  
        "Is he?" Eiko slouched.  
  
        "Mmmhmm...but he says you've been making very much progress,"  
  
        "He _always _says that..."  
  
        "Well, young lady...he means it. You have come very far from the accident."  
  
        "But...I don't really see any difference. And...I'm...I just want to go outside again and play."  
  
        "Eiko...we've been over this. I can't risk you getting hurt again...so soon after this."  
  
        "I know...I know! But...it's just..."  
  
        "Boring in here...?" Daynus cut into the conversation.  
  
        "Yeah! I mean...no..." Eiko nipped on her bottom lip, swinging her feet back and forth.  
  
        Fanis sighed, "Well...Eiko...we'll see what Doctor Wyndly says after he comes today. If he says your well enough to go outside...then I'll let you tomorrow..."  
  
        The girl smiled brightly, "Thank you, mother!"  
  
  
"Now...look this way...okay...good. And then this way... yep...that's good. Now take in a few deep breaths...and again...very good. And we're done...let me just speak with your mother for a bit..."  
  
Eiko blinked, finding a candy shoved into her hand, and then she watched as Doctor Wyndly disappeared into the other room. She sighed as she plopped herself on the cushioned couch, fumbling absently with the wrapper of that treat. As thumbs ran over the paper it made a crinkling sound, but this removal proved to be a more difficult task than it seemed. The treasure within had melted some and forced the plastic to stick to it like glue. The girl gritted her teeth, and pulled at the wrapping until she managed to pry it off. Unfortunately, those efforts sent the candy skidding across the ground, and Eiko frowned as she watched it. All that work...for nothing.  
  
Legs were crossed at the ankles, and Eiko folded her hands neatly on her lap. Eyes were intent on the hallway as she waited for the two adults to emerge. She needed the outdoors again, she needed to see her friends. It was horribly depressing to know that they were all having fun without her. They had probably all moved on in the game, and forgot about Van, which was the last thing the girl wanted them to do. Her entire plans to prove just how wonderful that prince was had gone up in smoke, and her those blackened brows drew together. Why couldn't anything go her way anymore?  
  
Suddenly, the elder's voices sounded as both the doctor and Fanis came out. The shared in some conversation about the royal palace, and Eiko really paid it no mind. She was only listening for anything that had to do with her...and the outside. Knees were brought beneath herself, and she twisted her form around. Fingertips wrapped around the back of the couch which the girl peeked over toward the two. Sadly, she heard no word about her condition and the next thing that came were the proper 'good-byes' as Dr. Wyndly offered Eiko a wave, walking out of the home. Fanis stood there a moment longer, watching him leave before she spun around, pressing her palm against the door to seal it. The girl let out a sigh, and just sank back against the seat, slumping in depression.  
  
"Well, Eiko..." Fanis stepped around in front of her, and knelt down to her level.  
  
The girl simply gave her mother her attention.  
  
"It seems as though you can go outside tomorrow..."   
  
Eyes widened, and then she beamed, "Really?! Oh, this is great!!"  
  
Before Fanis could react, she had tiny arms thrown tightly around her, and the mother smiled, returning that hug. The sound of the opening door brought them both apart, and the blonde rose to her feet. Eiko spun around, and let her gaze catch on Daynus. Though, something wasn't right...he didn't offer the normal grin he often gave her when he came home from work. He stumbled inside, and silently removed his boots, kicking them aside with a sock-covered foot. Fanis reached forward and clutched the bottom of her skirt as she made her way up to him. Concern glazed her elegant features and she lay her palms on his back lightly.  
  
"Daynus...? Is something wrong...?"   
  
The blacksmith sighed, exchanging a glance with her and then Eiko. He dropped those eyes to the floor, "Y-yeah...something is...wrong."  
  
"What is it, father?" Eiko watched him with a frown.  
  
"Eiko...Fanis..." Daynus released a sigh, and closed his eyes as he delivered the news. "King Goau...passed on this morning..."  



	18. Day of Mourning

         The death of the Fanelian king was a horrible tragedy, not only for the royal family themself-but the country's inhabitants who had grown to love him. The news spread rapidly throughout the entire world of Gaea, and they set the date for the funeral the very next day. Morning came slowly for most, and the sun didn't even seem to possess it's normal brilliance. It too, shared in the grieving. Van Fanel had lost a father, and the entire country of Fanelia lost its leader. Eiko found her heart-aching for the poor prince, for she wouldn't know what to do if it were Daynus who had died.  
  
        The young princess was prepared rather early, clad entirely in black from head to toe. Eiko didn't understand why she had to dress in such a dreadful color, but when Fanis had picked out the outfit for her, she explained that it was only proper to show respect for the deceased. Both her parents wore outfits to match her own, and it felt eerily strange to share the same hue in clothing. It was almost as if the entire town were putting on uniforms for this day when they were supposed to be saying their good-byes to the King. His illness had taken him, and true it was a horrible thing. Even Eiko was sad about it, despite the fact that she didn't know the man very well, but she wondered if maybe this was for the best. Atleast...he would no longer suffer.  
  
        "Well..." Daynus straightened out his tie with a slight sigh. "I suppose we should go...shouldn't we?"  
  
        Fanis glanced toward him momentarily, and then pressed her lips together with a solemn nod. Her hand went forward to accept Eiko's within. She blinked up at her mother, and then slid her fingers slowly into the offering, dropping her gaze to her shoes. There was a slight tug which sent her into motion, but she quickly followed and didn't allow that stare to waver. She needed this time for thought, this walk would do her mind quite a bit of good. Everyone appeared so glum and upset...and it was a rarity that even a sad smile was broken over the past miets of the other day and that morning. A ceremonious shuffle of boots brought the Fanelian's toward the shrine where King Goau was to be laid to rest. It was strange to think that a man...who had once been so thriving and full of life no longer breathed the same air, or ruled over the country for that matter.  
  
        Several pairs of legs lined the area, and Eiko blinked, finally pulling up that gaze to dart around the surroundings. Dark clothing marked everyone in sight, and a few sniffles were heard over quiet mumbling chatter. Her eyes surveyed the crowd for anyone she recognized..and one by one she plucked each of her child friends out of the vast, black encased life forms. Briassa picked up her blue-stare, and caught sight of Eiko. Crystals lit up with recognition, and she reached over for Viole's arm, tugging on the sleeve of his raven shirt. He blinked, giving her his attention, and then followed the pointing finger toward the girl herself. A smile crossed his lips and he waved in her direction. Eiko could only return it with a halfhearted curve of tiers, moving her eyes forward.   
  
        From what she could see, the casket itself was closed. Light glinted off the polished oak, and all four Samurai Brigadier generals held the corners up proudly over that trench which was made for burial. The brilliant glory of the red and gold Fanelian flag was draped over the surface of the coffin, and swayed a bit in the breeze. Surrounding the large rectangle itself was an array of rainbow colored flower baskets. The guymelefs of the soldiers lay dormant beside the Escaflowne, devoid of their pilots...but paying respects toward the deceased king no-less. Clouds began to stretch their way over the sun's rays, trying to block out any form of happiness the golden light provided, and the wind swished silently, collecting fabric from various things and jumbling it in a fluid motion, until it was forced to settle down.  
  
        A horse's neigh was heard off to the side, and a few soldiers had the animal's reigns in hand as they guided it in the direction of the area. The empty saddle sat eerily upon its back;  it was almost as though a phantasm of the king was perched upon it. Four men followed the equine and halted before the coffin. They lifted their horns, the Fanelian flags upon them swaying respectfully as the trumpeted melody began. Murmurs stopped at the tune and everyone hung their heads. The music washed over the crowd with a striking realization to show the fact that they were...at King Goau's funeral.  
  
        Eiko studied people's behavior and expressions. Not one single person in the group of collected citizens didn't look upset. True, there were different degrees to their sorrow. Some bawled loudly while others just frowned. The little girl brought her attention to the front again. She finally noticed the royal family. Varie was, by far, the most broken up about this. The queen sobbed steadily and it was Folken's comforting hand that slid over her shoulder. Van was really trying to appear strong, though his chest rose and fell too unnaturally to have not been holding back tears. The pink-haired cat girl was by his side, however, latching onto his arm and saying quiet words of succor every now and then. Eiko pinched her lips together. If only she could have been in Merle's shoes.  
  
The majestic fanfare cut off and the trumpeters sank back into the crowd. The priest stepped up and opened a leather-bound, black book in front of himself. Clearing his throat, he began to read something about for every life taken, a new one would arise. He quoted things about sacrifices being made and new generations benefiting from such. Afterward, he closed the book and lifted a sword of some sort. The man's hand was curled around the blade as the hilt itself was extended in Folken's direction. The teenage prince released his mother and stepped forward to take that end, keeping his hand there while the priest spoke.  
  
"And so, it is time...to sacrifice that which the King himself held dear. It is a sacrifice that will be buried along with him so that he may have it in the next life. Prince Folken Lacour De Fanel shall do the honors in delivering King Goau of Fanelia...his royal horse."  
  
Eiko gasped at those words, watching Folken take the sword away. They were going to kill the horse! She didn't want to see this...why would anyone want to see it? Nobody even appeared the slightest bit phased by it. The young girl shut her eyes tightly, refusing to watch such a repulsive scene. Seeing anything die was something that lived in a person's mind for the rest of their life, tormenting their thoughts and corrupting their dreams with its haunting memory. Visually, Eiko would not be afflicted, though she could still hear the events. There were a few, grass-muddled footsteps, and then an oblivious neigh to follow. A few voices rose up after a lengthy pause as apparently Folken was hesitating. She didn't blame him, though...not one bit. A sudden hush came over the crowd as there was a sickening, tearing sound, followed directly by an agonized whinny. The little girl couldn't help but flinch at the animal's pain, her heart beat furiously and a few tears slid silently down her cheeks. A thud sounded afterward, and then the surprising clank of the sword dropping to the ground.  
  
Reopening her eyes, Eiko saw the results as the animal lay in a dead heap. Folken stared on in absolute shock, his hands trembling violently. She watched him take a few stunned steps back to his family as he eyed his bloodstained hands. The prince apparently hadn't wanted to do that, and Eiko felt sorry for him, understanding completely. Soldiers moved up from behind the royalty and collected the carcass. Driblets of crimson fell to the ground as the once thriving steed was then lowered into the trench.  
  
"Our Fanelia..." The priest began. "A land blessed by lush forests and protected by the dragons themselves...this day marks a turning point in our beloved country. King Goau has gone, but he shall never be forgotten. And so...it is this day that his soul is lain to rest, beside the sacred shrine where the Escaflowne shall sleep until the dragon trial is completed by the king's successor. Please take this moment to say your final farewells as we lower the casket into the ground."  
  
About eight or so soldiers stepped forward at that point. They unsheathed their swords rhythmically and then split into two groups of four. The men moved to opposite sides, raising those weapons high above their heads. Those arms slanted some to allow the blades to touch against another-creating a triangular shape over the coffin. Balgus, Luva, Asona, and Yurizen followed suit only once their swords were out, they tucked them beneath King Goau's containment. Slowly, their deceased leader began his journey into his burial spot. Several citizens moved forward and left flowers behind as they shifted to the opposite side to watch the end of the funeral.  
  
Eiko felt a slight push on her back, and she stumbled forward in line, sparing a glance back at Daynus who had been the one to deliver it. She sighed, turning her attention forward and just stepping up as the group lessened. There was a tug on her sleeve, and Eiko looked toward it to see Briassa and Viole walking beside her.  
  
"Eiko...we missed you. Where have you been?" Viole whispered, just so that no one heard the fact that he was talking about something _other _than the king.  
  
"Yeah...even Karyn wants to know..." Briassa added quietly.  
  
"My parents haven't let me out much. I think they're afraid that another accident will happen. But, I should be out today. My mother said I could yesterday...I just hope _this _doesn't change her mind," Eiko matched their tone.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I just need something good to happen after being here," Briassa sighed.  
  
"I know. Things'll be much better when everything's back to normal. Maybe even some people will start to smile again," Viole looked forward to see how close they were.  
  
"I don't really think they'll ever get back to normal..." Eiko looked between them with a frown.  
  
The three children sank into silence and then slowly approached the flower-ridden burial site. Eiko sucked in a deep breath and for the first time since she got there-she lost control of her emotions. It was a sudden reaction to the realization that King Goau was actually dead...and she was standing before his grave where that death lingered so strongly. She knew of course...she understood that he had died...but she just hadn't connected it together within her mind. Some throaty sobs escaped her and she probably would have collapsed, had Viole not rushed his arms around her comfortingly. She instantly leaned into that support, her face burying itself in the boy's chest and her knees giving way beneath her. But, the Arem twin was quite strong and kept her on her feet, guiding her slowly away from the coffin.  
  
With no will of her own, Eiko stumbled along to the safety of the group. Viole moved her to the farthest side with Briassa trailing along closely behind. Fanis and Daynus had seen the situation, but couldn't exactly chase after her. There was only one time during a funeral which they could say good-bye, and if they didn't take it, they may have regretted it later on. And though, Daynus was still a bit angry with past deeds of Goau, he managed to put all that aside and bid farewell to the king.  
  
The little princess had yet to calm down as steady cries were muffled into the black fabric of Viole's shirt. He lifted one hand to stroke through ebon silk and blinked in surprise at the soft feel of her hair. Though, he quickly disregarded the velvety touch and focused on comforting his friend. Sparing a glance toward Briassa for ideas, he only received a shrug from his sister. Viole made a face and then swept a few dark strands away from Eiko's forehead. His gaze lowered to her once again and he tried words first.  
  
"Shh...Eiko, it's okay. It'll be okay...trust me. The King...well...he's probably very happy right now. The Gods will protect him, it's...um...their duty," Viole sighed as there was no change. That simply brought up a more natural speech. "Eiko, it doesn't suit you to be so upset. Please cheer up? Briassa and me only want to see you feeling better. We care a lot about you, Eiko. And you...well...you deserve to atleast be somewhat happy after all you've been through. Eiko...I love you--_we _love you. Er...um...as friends, ya see? Because friends love friends...and that's perfectly normal..."  
  
Briassa blinked and quirked a brow at her brother. It wasn't like him at all to get so deep, but the blonde moved closer, resting her hand lightly on Eiko's arm, "He's right, Eiko. It's a first...but Viole's right. We all do love you and just want to see you a little better. Now...could you try and cheer up for us a little...?"  
  
Eiko gave a few dying sniffles, and managed to nod as she drew back from Viole. Her palms moved up to sweep the saline away as she shook her head, "I...just don't know why that happened. I don't know why I got upset. I didn't even know him...I-I..."  
  
"Don't think about it...just stick around with us for a while, okay?" Viole gave her a light hug, before he let the girl go.  
  
"Yeah...this thing is almost done...pretty soon...you won't have to worry about any of it..." Briassa tried her best to comfort, though sadly it didn't come out the way she meant.  
  
The raven-haired girl allowed a small smile to peek through those lips as she moved in, wrapping an arm around both of them, "Thank you...the both of you. I'm feeling much better now...and it's all thanks to you..."  
  
Both fraternal twins looped their arms around her as well, and the three shared in a brief group hug. Each moved back slowly, and then gave their attention forward. Folken had recovered from earlier, or atleast he appeared to have as he casually guided Van by the hand toward the mound of dirt. He offered a sad smile to the boy, and handed him the rather large shovel so that the first few grains of soil were put atop the casket by him. The young prince sighed, taking the wooden handle in both hands. He struggled to move it into the pile, and collected the earth on the end. Pulling with all his might, he managed to have a decent shovel-full of dirt, and he slowly moved toward the trench, tipping the end of it just slightly. Grains scattered themselves across the coffin's lid, and some rolled off to the side to collect beneath it. Folken reached out, resting his hand on Van's frail shoulder and easing him back from the dangerous area. It was the four Samurai Brigadier generals who filled the spot in respectively. King Goau...the king of Fanelia who had been such for about thirty-three long years...was finally at requiescence. May his soul...rest in peace.  



	19. In a Matter of Moments

**I'm baaack ^__^! Whoo...all fixed up and everything...and as promised...I'm uploading the next five chapters... :D just about done~! If all goes according to plan I only have about 3 more to write...but anyway...I hope you enjoy! :D:D  
**  
         The wind swished its way through the trees, making the leaves rustle and shake across a cloudless, oceanic canvas. It was surprisingly cool for a day in Red. Many of the townsfolk were out enjoying the pleasant shift in weather. And the animals also basked in the tranquil air, finding great joy within it. Birds, of course, serenaded the area and the bees hummed along as they carelessly drifted from blossom to blossom. Overall, almost everyone found that morning absolutely beautiful.  
  
        It had been a few days since the funeral and the citizens were slowly, but surely, getting back to normal routine. Some still beared long faces, but that was to be expected. Within her time out of the house, Eiko couldn't help but overhear some rather nasty conversations about Prince Folken. No one seemed to believe in his talent and some even placed bets on how long the teenager would survive the battle before the dragon ended his life. That morning in particular, the murmurs had been even more vicious...as it was going to be that day, that Prince Folken left for the trial.  
  
        Eiko, clad in the clothing of a certain _other _prince, rushed to meet with the safety of her group. She didn't like the attitudes of the adults lately, and she just wanted to be free of the whispers that inadvertently fell on her ears. To escape to their loss of reality and to have life melt away into pretend, that was what the young girl longed for more than anything at that particular moment. Luckily, that escape route was not so far away. She hopped, skipped, and raced to meet up with those children who's smiling faces greeted her as she arrived. A grin and an overexcited wave was offered in return.   
  
        "Hey, Eiko...we were just talking about what we're gonna do with our game..." Briassa nodded, and scrunched up her nose some, before she made her way toward her friend.  
  
        "Oh? But can't we just continue where we left off?" Eiko questioned.  
  
        Viole rolled his eyes and shook his head, sparing a glance toward Karyn, "No...he won't quit ramblin'..."  
  
        "Hey! Shut up, Arem...okay! I'm just sayin' I can't play as King Goau because he's dead now! I can't be someone who's dead..." Karyn whined.  
  
        "You think you'd be a _little_ more sensitive. This is the king we're talking about..." Jarnuth remarked with a sigh.  
  
        "I care! Geeze...I care that he's dead...but I'm just sayin'...how can I play him now?"  
  
        Briassa leaned closer to Eiko, inspecting the ties of Prince Van's shirt with fascination. She never really did take the opportunity to look over the clothing, and it was interesting to think that the outfit came from the royal palace. Only half listening to the conversation, she spoke up in response to Karyn, "Then why don't you make up someone new...? You know...like my brother does..."  
  
        "I don't _want _a new character..."  
  
        Sorien and Asantay had been quiet for most of the time, sharing their own private conversation about the dragons in Fanelia. The redhead aimlessly rocked on the step, tucking her hands beneath her bottom and kicking her heels against the side. As for the brunet, he told stories that he heard from his parents...as Mr. and Mrs. Cyan must have been quite the informative bunch. Sorien giggled at something, and gave a playful nudge in the boy's direction. Eiko could only tilt her head watching this display. Her interest was pulled away once she heard Jarnuth and Karyn yelling insults back and forth. What had happened to spark such outbursts, she had completely missed so she was absolutely oblivious as to what was going on. Viole quickly rushed in between them, sighing with a shake of his head.  
  
        "Enough! Geeze...sometimes I think you fight just for the sake of feeling the pain...and that's just plain weird..." The Arem boy commented, watching Karyn settle and slump off to the furthest space in that patch of grass.  
  
        "I can't wait to see the dragon trial today!" Sorien spoke up, finally allowing the others to become involved with her talk.  
  
        "...you...won't actually see it, Sori..." Asantay blinked.  
  
        "Yeah, Prince Folken's going to go out on his own and slay the big, dumb dragon all right!" Jarnuth grinned, proud to portray the eldest prince.  
  
        "The dragon trial is a thing all kings go through, Eiko...they all--" Asantay began to explain.  
  
        Eiko huffed, "I know what it is!"  
  
        "O-oh..." Asantay just quickly silenced.  
  
        "Surprising...she didn't even know what a guymelef was!" Karyn taunted.  
  
        "Shut up, Karyn!" Viole and Jarnuth exchanged glances as those words slipped past their mouths simultaneously.  
  
        Eiko pursed her lips, "So...when is he supposed to leave...? I'd...like to see him go..."  
  
        "You'd like to see _Prince Van_...you mean..." Karyn snickered.  
  
        "No, Karyn! I want to see Prince Folken leave!" The young girl sighed, true as it was that she wanted to see the youngest Fanelian prince...she had to mask those feelings to avoid ridicule.  
  
        Asantay looked toward Eiko, cutting in quickly so that her question could be answered, "It won't be until later in the afternoon. Because my father says that they'll have a big banquet and then prepare him with sturdy armor...armor made by your father actually. He needs to prepare himself mentally as well...but I'm sure Prince Folken can do it. There hasn't been a king of Fanelia who hasn't completed the trial....so it must be pretty easy."  
  
        "I hope so...Prince Folken deserves it after all he's saved me..." Eiko sank to the ground, and hugged her knees against her chest. "But...I'm not so sure he'll enjoy doing it..."  
  
        "Huh? Why not?" Briassa looked to Eiko slowly.  
  
        "Well..." She replied. "I know he wasn't too pleased about having to kill that horse--"  
  
        "But a horse is different, Eiko! A horse..." Jarnuth sighed, trying to figure out a good explanation. "A horse is a tame animal...it's something that helps people...and something he's probably known all his life. Like a pet I guess. A dragon's...just some big, dumb lizard that breathes fire and destroys places. It kills and hunts for a living...and it doesn't deserve to live..."  
  
        "Everything deserves to live, Jarnuth..." Eiko glanced up at him quickly.  
  
        "I...uh...um...didn't mean it that way...I..." The lad stuttered.  
  
        "What he means is...who cares about a stupid dragon anyway? They're dumb and pointless...'least you can _use_ a horse..." Karyn shrugged.  
  
        Eiko sighed, "I just don't understand...what does killing a dragon prove to people...? Why is it the soul purpose of becoming king of Fanelia? People could get really hurt that way..."  
  
        "But no one has, Eiko!! They've all lived so it doesn't matter!" Karyn argued in aggravation.  
  
        "Yeah...I really don't think there's anything to worry about," Asantay chimed in.  
  
        "Prince Folken will make it back okay...you'll see. He'll probably be back by tonight..." Briassa nodded.  
  
        "But...what if--"  
  
        "God, Eiko! Stop with the 'what if's' do you want Prince Folken to die or something?!" Sorien had apparently been getting annoyed.  
  
        The raven-haired girl frowned, and just sank into silence, mumbling a quick apology. She hated to bring everyone down by thinking negatively, but if they all refused to think of the worst case scenario...how would they ever be prepared if it happened? She released a sigh and lay back against the grass, feeling little blades tickle along her bare arms. A sepia gaze locked itself on the deep, blue sky above her. It's cloudless brilliance seemed to stir up many thoughts and silently enjoyed them, adding comfort to Eiko when need-be. The children's conversations were distant and hard to hear, but no one seemed to be addressing her, so there was really no reason why she needed to listen.  
  
        Horse's hooves beat steadily upon the ground, growing closer and closer to the children. The group quickly hushed which caught Eiko's attention. She pushed herself upright and let her eyes land on the steeds that were all lined up in the center. Glancing toward the riders, one by one she picked out Balgus, Luva, Asona, Yurizen, Prince Folken, and...lucky for her...Prince Van. Eiko smiled and bowed her head respectfully, inching back to the safety of her friends. The two princes moved up into the middle of that area and Folken dismounted his horse. An olive-hued armor bound his form, the chest piece, shoulder coverings, and forearms were completely composed of granite. A sword was strapped against his side and when he moved, the hilt clanked on the end of the armored chest. Townsfolk gathered around them, slowly crowding out the sight of anything past the royalty.  
  
"In a matter of moments..." Folken began. "I, Folken Lacour De Fanel, will go out into the forests and slay the dragon for the trial. Lord Balgus's teaching has prepared me for such over the past few days. I strongly believe that I will complete the task and return to Fanelia as its new king...but...in the event of my death...Fanelia shall be rulerless until such time as my brother, Van Slanzer De Fanel, becomes old enough to go on the trial himself."  
  
_Van...Slanzer? _Eiko thought with slight amusement, but she clapped her hands together as the rest of the people began to applaud. Folken smiled in response and turned, sharing some words with Balgus and the others. Finally, the teenage prince spun around to face his brother. The black-haired youth fidgeted with the horse's reigns uncomfortably, a visible frown painted across his lips. The elder Fanel sighed and moved in quickly to sweep Van off that saddle. He blinked in surprise, but then threw his arms around Folken, to which the armored king-to-be returned, speaking comfortingly with him. Apparently, Van believed those words, and he smiled back at his sibling, nodding his head until he was placed back on that horse. Folken spared one last hesitant look toward him, before he jumped back on his own equine. With a sharp kick to the animal's side, it began to trot off into the distance, carrying the country's hope along with it.  
  
  
  
Folken never did return to Fanelia. Many went out to search for him, but returned with no trace. Several times did Balgus aid in the hunt and found it quite strange how even the horse and sword had disappeared. Rumors surfaced and hung over Fanelia about how Folken had been a coward. People said that he had run away from the right of succession or how he was far too young to be a king. No one seemed the least bit upset about it. Much like with Goau's steed, they expected it to die and showed no compassion whatsoever once the animal met its fate. Though, proving someone did care, Queen Varie set out on her own one day, to look for her lost son...but she too had disappeared. Van had suddenly become an orphan with no direct family to take care of him. He still had Balgus and Merle, but the prince clung to the hope that in a matter of moments-just like it had taken his brother, it would bring him back as well. But...such wishes were never meant to be answered, and the years passed by quickly, leaving behind many ungranted hopes and dreams...  
  



	20. A Piece of the Past

"Happy Birthday, Eiko!!" Came the shouts of the group who had gathered themselves around the Omoi kitchen table.  
  
_Finally a teenager..._Eiko thought with relief. It seemed like such a big step changing from twelve to thirteen. Legally, by Gaea standards at any rate, she could be betrothed and married, though many didn't like to do that until a girl was fifteen. She felt so grown up inside, but looking around at the familiar faces of her juvenile friends, still made her feel quite young in spirit. Eiko had changed a lot since her youthful days...not only mentally, but physically. Her face became more narrow as the chubby cheeks of childhood tuned down. Her figure was becoming much more curvy and shaped, but the most noticeable change was the development of breasts-which Eiko caught the wandering eyes of her male companions' on more than a couple times. At the moment, she wore a plain, light blue dress-just one of her normal outfits, nothing too fancy. Her hair was braided back with a ribbon of a matching color to secure the ends. A few stray strands hung loosely over her forehead as she stared at the flickering candle flames. Thirteen of them all awaited to be blown out, and she hesitated, pressing her lips together in thought.  
  
"Oh! C'mon, Eiko! Blow out your candles! I want some cake," Karyn declared, watching the girl's actions.  
  
Briassa tapped his arm with her hand lightly, in almost a scolding manner, "Kar! This is _Eiko's_ birthday...not yours. So, she decides when we get cake."  
  
"That's right!" Eiko smiled up at the blonde, looking on as Briassa interlocked arms with him again.  
  
It was obvious since the younger days that Briassa and Karyn would end up together. She was just the only girl he could stand to be around for longer than two seconds. Both had grown up quite a bit as well, matching Eiko's development of course. True, they weren't fully adults, but it was clearly evident that they were no longer children. It was almost cute to catch the couple stealing clumsy kisses and blushing about it afterward. Maybe, Eiko should have wished for their happiness.  
  
But, no. It was Eiko's birthday after all! Which meant the opportunity to make her yearly wish. She drew in a breath, thinking the same thing she had for years. The hope captured in her lungs and was dispersed into the air as the rush of breath caused those thirteen candles to flicker. The fire grasped onto the wicks desperately, though their resistance was futile and they had to disappear with the rest. Eiko grinned as the unformal claps rose up, and she sat back once Fanis quickly plucked each candle from the frosting. With any luck, the girl would get her wish that year, and Van would return her love.  
  
Oh, Eiko never did get over her feelings for the Fanelian Prince. Rather, they grew stronger and stronger with each passing day. She was so certain she was in love with Van by that point that nothing could change her mind. And she vowed to decline any offers from any of the boys she knew, because Eiko was only going to court Van Fanel. It may have been a strong infatuation, or possibly even a sick obsession, but her intentions were pure and she wasn't manipulating things to make Van fall in love with her. Eiko was simply waiting patiently for the wonderful day that she would be swept up by her 'Prince Charming.' She only wanted love and the fact that she was then capable of 'physical love' made her yearn for her prince all the more, as most girls her age longed for boyfriends. Something about being held, kissed, and loved for the first time was quite appealing to thirteen year old females.  
  
"So, Eiko....what'd ya wish for?" The vibrant redhead leaned in closer for the juicy gossip.  
  
"You know, Sori...that I can't tell you if I want it to come true," Eiko gleamed.  
  
" 'least she made a wish...now we can eat!" Karyn pulled away from Briassa, making for a plate and fork.  
  
Viole reached out, grabbing the boy's arm to prevent him from advancing, "Geeze, Bri...keep your boyfriend in line."  
  
"Yeah...maybe she should get a leash and some treats for when he's being a good boy," Jarnuth chuckled.  
  
Asantay smirked and mimicked, " 'All right, Kar...sit! Stay! Heel'! "  
  
The three boys branched off into laughter and Karyn grumbled, "Yeah...yeah...that's real funny. Laugh it up you bunch of stupid fu--"  
  
Briassa slapped her hand quickly over his mouth to prevent the curse word from ever leaving, "Kar...no!"  
  
"Ha! See...she's already taking our advice," Jarnuth grinned.  
  
Eiko smiled and shook her head, "I don't know why I still continue to invite you all over every year for my birthday."  
  
Viole puckered up his lips and batted his eyes, "Because you love us...you love us all so much, Eiko...darling..."  
  
"That must be the reason!" Eiko laughed, looking toward him slowly. "Otherwise, I don't think I'd be able to put up with you for this long."  
  
"Ouch..." Viole melodramatically clutched his chest. "That really hurts...right here..."  
  
"Bravo..." Sorien commented sarcastically. "Now cut the act, Viole."  
  
Fanis returned to the room with a knife to slice through the cake, "Now, hon' what piece do you want?"  
  
"Don't take too much, Eiko! You gotta save us some..." Karyn nodded.  
  
Eiko shook her head, glancing up at him slowly, "Don't worry...I'm not like you, Kar...I can't eat _that _much. Um...that corner piece would be good..."  
  
There was a nod from the mother as she cut the dessert, placing it on a plate and sliding it toward her daughter. Eiko took it and sliced the corner of her fork clean through the frosting covered spongy layer. That was scooped up and deposited into her mouth with an over exaggerated "Mmm" in Karyn's direction. He furrowed his brows and then snapped his attention toward Fanis's cutting. She brought out a rather large piece, setting it aside soon afterward. The woman mumbled something about saving it for Daynus while he was at work. She then distributed the rest evenly to the children. Karyn began to shovel huge bites into his mouth, and Briassa had to warn him to slow down. Viole sank on the chair beside Eiko as he flashed her a small smile, beginning to eat the snack himself.  
  
One by one, each child finished and for the most part they were clean, save a few crumbs lined along their lips. Karyn busied himself by licking the icing off of his fingers. Briassa scrunched up her nose and grabbed those digits, cleaning them with her own napkin. Jarnuth and Asantay had to silence their snickers at the display. Sorien stood up from her chair in the corner and set her dirty plate in the pile, before she turned to Eiko with a smile.  
  
"Why don't you open up your presents now?" She suggested.  
  
"Yeah, Eiko! That'd kill some time..." Viole motioned to the size-stacked packages on the side table.  
  
The young princess followed the point in that direction and then gave a slow nod, "Well...if you would be so kind so as--"  
  
"I'll do it!" Jarnuth quickly volunteered, gathering the presents and struggling to bring them over to that table.  
  
Eiko blinked, watching as the boxes were set down in front of her, "Th-Thank you, Jarn..."  
  
"Open mine! Open mine!" Sorien childishly skipped over to the area and grabbed one of the packages, shoving it in Eiko's direction. "Open mine first!"  
  
"Um...sure?"  
  
Eiko took the ribbon off slowly and then peeled at the paper. Once that was torn away, she lifted the flap of the box. Digging into the tissue, she brought out a tiny bird statuette. The white dove was perched on a painted nest, leaning protectively over eggs of a light cyan. A smile touched the young girl's lips as she glanced over every detail and then lifted that gaze to Sorien.  
  
"Thank you, Sori. It's really pretty..."  
  
Sorien grinned, "I knew you would like it."  
  
Fanis reached forward to grasp the figurine and look over it with interest. She passed it over to Briassa and at that time, Eiko took the next rectangular present. She skimmed over the tag and raised her eyes to Asantay. He lit up, watching intently as she opened it. When then girl did so, she found a rather thick book entitled _The Ancient Draconians_. Eiko quirked a brow, glancing up at Asantay again, though a smile was offered.  
  
"Thank you, Asantay."  
  
"Heh...I thought you'd like it. I imagine it's a very good read. Tell me what it's like when you're done..." He responded.  
  
Eiko laughed some. Asantay always seemed to have a thirst for knowledge and it was probably his roundabout way of asking to borrow the book. Still, she nodded, "Of course, Asantay."  
  
There were only three more packages and an envelope left on the table. Fanis and Daynus were saving their present for after the party. Eiko reached for Karyn's with a smirk. It would be interesting to see what he scrounged up for a gift. She pulled the paper free and blinked as she removed a porcelain something or other. The thing was tilted in a couple of different directions as she tried to make sense of it. The others, save Karyn, crowded around to perhaps figure it out. When none of that worked, Eiko sent a confused glance in the boy's direction. He raised his brows and then shrugged.  
  
"I...um...thought you would like it?" Karyn stated uncertainly.  
  
"What...is it, Kar?" Eiko questioned.  
  
"Yeah...that's what I'd like to know..." Briassa added.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Ha! He doesn't even know!" Jarnuth pointed out.  
  
"Hey! I do so!" Karyn was quick to defend.  
  
"Heh...then uh...do enlighten us, Kar," Viole smirked.  
  
"Well, it's...you see...it's...a...um, thing! That you...put on...um...something and look at," The boy winced at his lame explanation.  
  
Eiko giggled, "Well...thank you anyway for this...thing. It's really the thought that counts."  
  
"Yeah! Yeah...that's right, damnit!" Karyn sighed with relief.  
  
"No matter how 'cheap' that thought happens to be," Jarnuth pointed out.  
  
"Hey, Molin...shut up! You didn't even get her a present," Karyn motioned toward the envelope on the table.  
  
A visible rosy tint came into Jarnuth's cheeks and he said nothing. Eiko watched that display and lowered her eyes to that envelope. Jarnuth's reaction had brought a strong curiosity as to what was contained within there. She decided to keep that for last. Viole's was the next opened and what she received out of it was a beautiful windcatcher. The hand held pinwheel was ornately decorated with glistening "petals" that caught the light and reflected it when they spun. Windcatchers were quite new to Gaea. Asantay had said the first one was made some time in the Year of the Crystal Northeast. Eiko just remembered the festival she had gone to with her friends a year ago and she saw some people carrying them around. She had commented about how beautiful they were to Viole and he offered to get one for her, but as it turned out, he spent the last of his money on the game with the bottles. It was a very thoughtful present, and Eiko brought her arms around the lad beside her, planting a light kiss on his cheek to show her appreciation.  
  
"I love it! Thank you so much, Viole..."  
  
Viole blinked with surprise and then he cleared his throat, "Erhem...it was nothing, Eiko...really."  
  
Eiko drew back and studied the pinwheel, although her gaze happened to lift to Jarnuth. His eyes were downcasted and he appeared almost hurt. She frowned, wondering what had happened to make him look upset. Though, before she could question, Briassa had given her gift to her. Eiko looked down and took the rather small, wrapped square. She plucked and pulled at the ribbon encasing the paper. When it was all removed, a tiny velvet box remained. She pulled it open and gasped as she caught sight of the dainty set of golden hoops. She turned that attention to Briassa, who simply grinned back at her.  
  
The two girls had seen many high-class women with their ears pierced and decided that they wanted to do that to themselves. Briassa said a few times how they could pierce each other's ears on Eiko's birthday when she stayed overnight, but Eiko never took her seriously. Apparently she had been, so there was one thing to look forward that evening atleast. The box was closed and set aside along with the rest of the opened presents, and Eiko returned that grin of Briassa's.  
  
"Well...let's see what _Jarn's_ big surprise is..." Karyn snickered.  
  
Jarnuth's sighed, looking toward that last item with regret. No matter what he did...he could never get the same reaction that Viole's had received. Why had she saved his for last?! Eiko offered Jarnuth a reassuring smile as she reached for the envelope. The smile made him loosen up just a tad, but he was still nervous. Nervous because he figured he was about to get embarrassed and stir up suspicion amongst the group of friends. Eiko slowly peeled up the flap and pulled out the folded piece of paper. She lifted the end and straightened it out. Eyes landed on the written words stretched across.  
  
  
_Meet me by the rope bridge later...I'll give you your present there..._  
  
  
Eiko blinked and set that down slowly, nodding toward him. Though, she wondered what type of gift he had in store for her that he couldn't have given it to her there. Karyn snatched up the paper and scanned over it, before he burst into laughter. Everyone sent confused glances in his direction.  
  
"I bet Jarnuth's planning to take ya into the field there and give ya _something_ all right, Eiko," Karyn cracked.  
  
Luckily, Fanis had left the room and didn't hear the lewd comment, but Briassa brought her hand firmly across his shoulder, "Kar!!"  
  
"No way!" Viole rose defensively, glaring at Jarnuth in accusation.  
  
"Um...I...no! I'm not!" Jarnuth stuttered nervously as what he had feared the most came true.  
  
Eiko sighed, "Stop you guys. I trust Jarnuth...and I'm sure he has something wonderful planned."  
  
Karyn began to laugh once more only to be silenced by the same methods Briassa had used before. Eiko shook her head softly as she rose to her feet. She began to gather the items and Viole swiftly moved in to aid her with such. She smiled faintly toward him, and then motioned in the direction of the hall.  
  
"I'm just going to bring these into my room," Eiko informed the Arem twin and then looked over her shoulder toward the others. "I'll be back shortly..."  
  
Eiko and Viole moved in the back. She became a little nervous as they neared the bedroom, trying to recall whether or not she had picked up all her undergarments that morning. The door was approached and she brought her hand around the knob, opening it just a crack. The preteen peeked into the area and let out a breath of relief. Since it was all clear, she let them both inside. Viole strided in behind her and looked about the room with interest.  
  
Eiko set the bird statue and the other...ceramic thing on a shelf as she turned to Viole, "You can just put those on the chest over there in the corner."  
  
He nodded in response and moved over, following the instructions. Those light blue eyes shifted to the side and caught on something. Eiko watched him in question. Viole bent forward and brought up the small red shirt with the light tan shorts. A grin crossed his lips as he looked toward her.  
  
"This sure brings back memories, doesn't it?"  
  
Eiko laughed softly and stepped over to collect the items, speaking absently, "I had completely forgotten that I had these still..."  
  
"I know...but looking at them sure brings back familiar feelings. Seems like just yesterday--"  
  
"...we were out there playing our game," Eiko finished his sentence for him, studying the fabric wistfully.  
  
Viole nodded quietly and watched as she scrutinized the outfit, "I miss those days honestly...to have eternity ahead of us and never have to worry about anything but being around each other..."  
  
_And Van...looking forward to seeing Van each day_, "Yes..."  
  
Viole paused and averted his gaze to the stuffed animals that lined one shelf, "Eiko...in a couple of days, I'm going to try out for a military group for Zaibach-the Dragonslayers. If I make it, I'll have to leave this country permanently..."  
  
"Huh?" Eiko glanced up at him quickly in disbelief.  
  
"I think that Asantay, Karyn, and Jarn may be going as well...but I've been practicing with my sword and I think I stand a really good shot at making it in..."  
  
"But...you can't...you can't..." The girl's eyes glistened with tears. "I don't want you to leave, Viole. Y-you're the only one I can really talk to. You know the most about me. You...you can't leave Fanelia forever!"  
  
Viole sighed and then hugged her close to him, "Eiko...I didn't want to upset you on your birthday. I just thought you needed to know. I really want to go, but there's one thing more important to me than any of that..."  
  
Eiko slowly drew back and gave him her entire attention.  
  
His hand moved up to sweep away a couple of those tears as he looked down at her, "One thing...that I would trade that life I had dreamt of for...for so long...one thing...that would make me stay in Fanelia...forever..."  
  
A breath caught in Eiko's throat as her gaze locked itself on his own. She loved Van...Van _was_ the love of her life! But, she was so drawn by Viole's words...she almost...wanted him to kiss her. His speech was passionate and beautiful, and she just wanted him to stay more than anything. Her eyes lowered to his mouth, watching it part as some words were about to escape, but the door suddenly opened and it sent the two apart swiftly with guilt-ridden expressions set blatantly across their faces. Briassa moved in smoothly and paused as she looked to the two of them. Viole narrowed his eyes somewhat as his sister had ruined the moment, and Eiko just worked to rub the moisture away from her eyes.  
  
"Um..." Briassa started up awkwardly. "Everyone's gonna head out for a bit because your mother wants to give you your present. I'm just going to get clothes for tomorrow. Um...if you want to go and get whatever Jarnuth's going to give you first, you can..."  
  
"Erm...yeah...I'll get out of here too. Happy birthday, Eiko," Viole pocketed his hands and then slumped, leaving the room with Briassa.  
  
Eiko looked after them for a moment and then she followed into the kitchen. Her hands clasped in front of her skirt as she paused before Jarnuth. He looked up at her slowly and flashed a brief smile. She returned it and then brought her hand to his arm as she guided him somewhat away from the others, just in hopes to spare him from ridicule from Karyn.  
  
"I have to stay here to get something from my mother, but after that I'll meet you outside..." Eiko spoke softly.  
  
Jarnuth dipped his head in a nod, "I'll be waiting for you then."  
  
Eiko smiled some, "All right...then I'll see you in a little bit. Good-bye for now, Jarn..."  
  
He gave her a slight wave and then headed out with the rest. Fanis trailed in, gathering the plates and swiping off the table with a damp cloth. Eiko regarded her friends as they each disappeared out the door. She then spun around to face her mother. The blonde woman finished what she was doing and she dropped the wash cloth in the dish bucket. Her hands were dried off on a towel and she then shifted toward her daughter, laying one hand gently upon her cheek.  
  
"Eiko...you've grown up so quickly. It's hard to believe that you're almost a lady. You were only a little girl--" Fanis began.  
  
Eiko sighed and lowered her gaze, "Mother...I've already heard something similar to this just a few miets ago...please tell me you don't have bad news too..."  
  
The woman dropped her hand against her side and raised her brows, "Bad news? Of course I don't...but what is it that has you upset?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it..."  
  
A slightly amused smile came into Fanis's lips, "Typical teenager, never wanting to share anything with her mother anymore. Well, I won't keep you long. I'm just going to give you your present. It's from both your...parents..."  
  
Eiko watched as her mother dug into one of the drawers in the kitchen and removed a velvet box-a clear indication that it was some sort of jewelry. She looked to Fanis briefly, who handed it to her and urged her to open it. The raven-haired teen pressed her lips together and did just that-bringing the lid up to reveal a delicate chain bearing a beautiful, golden locket. She slowly removed that necklace from its resting place and she fumbled with the locket's opening, pulling each end apart. The inside itself was empty, but a tiny music box struck up a familiar tune. Ebon brows slid together as she listened to it in silence for a moment. _Where have I heard this song before?_  
  
"I hope you like it, Eiko...it's yours..." Fanis forced an emotional smile.  
  
The youthful princess raised her attention to the blonde, "I love it, mother...would you put it on for me? I'll wear it always...it's just so beautiful..."  
  
Fanis collected the necklace and turned Eiko around, sweeping the black strands over her shoulder. Separating the chain, she brought the locket in front of her daughter and clasped it around the back of her neck. Fanis's eyes glazed over as she realized how much of Celia had blossomed within Eiko.  
  
"To hear those words, Eiko...well...that makes your mother very proud."  



	21. Confessions of Love

The air was nippy and cut through even the thickest layers of clothing. Fluffy clouds billowed across the sky, ready to drop the crystal flakes of snow at any moment. Eiko sometimes wished she had a birthday in Orange or Red, rather than Silver. The colder seasons were nice at times, though outdoor activity was limited and there was nothing she enjoyed more than browsing the market place for things she could never afford anyway. Well, she may have liked fantasizing about Prince Van far more. She could have cursed herself for never speaking to him when she had ample opportunity. Just to have heard those words from his lips or shared the eye contact that came with conversation. But, what was her problem earlier with Viole? She never got tempted like that...though she was never put in such a situation before. Viole was her true best friend. Briassa was a good companion and the best female one, but overall she just felt like she could talk to the male Arem twin more than anyone. Her emotions were just confused...that was all. Because...she loved Viole-as a friend of course.  
  
So, Eiko continued on her way to that rope bridge. A chilly breeze struck up and caused a shiver to run down her spine. The cloak swished with each step and her teeth chattered continuously. She really hoped Jarnuth's present wouldn't take that long to receive so that she could get back in the warmth of her home. That thought brought wonder to her. What could that gift have been? Surely it wasn't anything perverse like Karyn seemed to think. As a matter of fact...Karyn always seemed to be thinking about _that_. But, Jarnuth was better. He would never push and Eiko really didn't see why he would even think about it. People had told her she was an attractive "young lady" and would make one beautiful woman, but she just didn't see it. Her body didn't feel like it was even hers half the time. Strange things were happening that just made her feel disgusting or afraid. She was far more self-conscious than when she was younger and sometimes she just wanted to shut off those thoughts completely.  
  
The woods were neared and Eiko slipped into them quietly. She paused in her tracks and just looked over the area in silent reverie. She had really met the children there for the first time...as far as getting to know the most about them. Since the accident there that Prince Folken had saved her from, the town worked to put up a bridge from one side to the next. Prince Folken...Eiko wondered what had happened to him that day. Though, she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and lifted her eyes to the awaiting Jarnuth. She drew in a deep breath and moved her gaze to the river below. The majority of it had frozen over and the water continued to run beneath the thin layer of ice. After noting that, Eiko continued forward and held back in her steps just to slow the actual process of getting there. She was almost nervous about this, and she didn't quite know why. It was more of those strange, unexplainable feelings obviously. She closed her eyes and forced any thoughts away and when she could no longer stall, she came to a halt before the boy. Jarnuth offered her a lopsided smile and he took her hand in his own. Eiko blinked downward, but then quickly brought her attention back to him.  
  
"Jarn...?" She questioned.  
  
"Eiko...I've got something to show you. We have to go in the field...it's in there."  
  
The preteen gasped as she looked at him in disbelief. Could Karyn have been right? Could Jarnuth be trying to...no! He wouldn't! And...if he did, she would just scream really loud. Eiko gave him a soft nod and then let him guide her. Hand-in-hand, they stepped onto the bridge which creaked and swayed beneath the weight. She forced her eyes closed and swallowed back her fear. She always got a bit edgy when crossing to the other side. Though, she wasn't afraid of heights. It wasn't like her overwhelming claustrophobia-which no one ever offered an explanation as to why she had that. Maybe, it was just better if she never found out.  
  
Board by board, the two made it to the bank safely. Jarnuth looked back at her with a smile and then he used his forearm to push aside the branches which shielded access to the field. Eiko moved in first and looked around with a blink. Everything seemed to barren and desolate. It was strange seeing the area in the cold. Frost glistened over branches and blades of grass, but then Eiko's attention caught on a bush that had an old blanket wrapped securely around it. Brows furrowed in confusion, and then her gaze followed Jarnuth as he slipped over, peeking beneath the fabric of that wrapped plant. A grin crossed his lips and he motioned her over. She blinked and moved up closer, winding up directly beside him. The boy bit on the inside of his cheek as he contemplated whether or not to unveil her gift. After deciding, he stepped aside and reached for the end of the cloth, handing it over to her. Eiko took it slowly and looked up at him in question.  
  
"This is your present," Jarnuth informed. "Go on...open it..."  
  
Eiko raised a brow and then carefully unraveled the covered bush. Thorned branches made it a tad difficult at first, but once she got it completely uncovered she didn't quite realize what her _gift_ was. There was just several prickered branchlets, entangling themselves together and hiding the true present. But, once her eyes moved downward, they caught on the delicate, vermilion petals of the rose. A breath caught in her throat as she kneeled down to touch it. Jarnuth followed her movements, dropping to one knee and bringing his hand forward to catch hers. She blinked up at him and he simply shook his head, moving her hand back. The lad released it completely, and then reached in his pocket, withdrawing a small knife. It's blade was pressed against that stem and sliced completely through it. The rose fell into his palm and Jarnuth stood slowly, carving each thorn from it before he gave it over to her. Eiko wrapped her fingers around the flower with a smile as she lifted it to her nose, drawing in the lovely scent.  
  
"How?" Eiko lowered the rose. "How did you do this?"  
  
"I...wanted to give you the last rose of the year, but...I decided it would be more special to try and keep it alive until your birthday. I came here everyday and took care of it the best I could until today..." Jarnuth appeared proud for a moment, but then he dropped his gaze. "But...I guess it's no windcatcher..."  
  
"Oh, Jarnuth!" Eiko hugged him instantly. "This really was very sweet of you. You didn't have to go through all that trouble."  
  
He blinked as those arms moved around him and he slowly brought his own behind her body, subconsciously pulling her closer to himself, "But I wanted to, Eiko. I would do anything for you. I...really care about you."  
  
Eiko sighed and closed her eyes for a moment during that embrace, "Then how come you didn't tell me?! How come you...and Viole...and everyone are all trying out for the dragonslayers? How could you all keep that from me...?"  
  
"I...well..." Jarnuth released a breath. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would make fun of me..."  
  
"Make fun of you?"  
  
"Yeah...because I'm sure I'm not gonna get in. It's really ridiculous to think I could actually make it. I'm really only going as moral support for the others. Viole...he'd probably make it. And I just want to be there for him when he does."  
  
"...I don't want Viole to leave here though."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I just...I'm not so sure if I could live my life the same if he was gone."  
  
"Are you...um...are you and Viole...in love?"  
  
"What??" Eiko quickly pushed away from him with surprise. How could he have asked such a question?  
  
"Well...it just seems like you both are always around each other. And then there are sometimes when you act like you are, like earlier today...and what you just said now--"  
  
"No, Jarnuth! That's absurd! I...I don't love Viole," Eiko sighed and looked toward the rose. There was only one person who held her heart.  
  
"Oh..." Jarnuth spoke with what seemed like relief.  
  
"I really like this," She quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Like...what?"  
  
"Oh...the rose. It's very pretty and very thoughtful..."  
  
"Well, you know. Like you said earlier...it's the thought that counts right? I...just wanted to make sure I did something very thoughtful, because I really care about--"  
  
"Are you in love with me Jarnuth?"  
  
The boy turned a visible shade of red as she asked that. Eiko pinched her lips together since she hadn't meant to embarrass him, which was what she had done. And it wasn't the typical embarrassment that the thirteen year olds were used to-the kind that was easy to recover from. Growing up together, one couldn't help but noticed the visible red stains on light-colored skirts at times or apparent bulges in boy's trousers at others. That was something they had grown accustomed to and even laughed it off half the time. What Eiko had just asked Jarnuth, however, could not be laughed away. It was a serious thing, and she awaited the answer...equally as nervous to find out.  
  
Jarnuth visibly fidgeted, only to sigh with defeat, "Yes, Eiko. I...am in love with you. I've loved you my...whole life. Ever since we were little and we kissed in that alley. I know I was supposed to forget about that, but I never could. And I've tried to forget about you, but I couldn't do that either. I know you don't love me. I just...I never wanted you to know so that I could hold onto my dreams that...maybe someday...you and..."  
  
"No!" Eiko shook her head quickly. "Jarnuth, you _can't_ love me. I-I'm no good for you. There are plenty of girls who--"  
  
"None of them are _you_. You really are special to me and I lo--"  
  
"Please, Jarnuth...don't say it...please," Eiko looked away from him. She didn't know exactly why she was so distraught. Perhaps it was because she knew how many emotions went into love and she didn't want Jarnuth to go through the pain of not having that love returned. She made a promise to herself...one to always be true to her feelings. It wasn't as though she could pretend to love the boy when (whether he knew or not) her heart belonged to Van.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eiko...I really am. Should I have lied? Would you have liked that better...?" Jarnuth questioned.  
  
"Yes...I mean...no. I mean...I don't know," She snapped her attention toward him. "I just...I just think that this is all too much to deal with in one day."  
  
Eiko began to dash by him and Jarnuth whipped around, "Eiko...wait!"  
  
She paused briefly and called over her shoulder, "Good-bye, Jarnuth. Thank you for the present..."  
  
And Eiko hurried away from the scene.  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


"I'm just such a horrible person. I mean, I didn't even give him a chance to explain. Jarnuth loves me. He _really_ loves me...and I couldn't even see it before today. Am I really that blind--ow!"  
  
"Sorry..." Briassa brought the brush back from a tangle in the dark strands, beginning to work it out in a more gentle manner. "Well...the way I see it is that love is a tricky thing. It sneaks up on you and you're completely oblivious to it. Just look at me and Kar..."  
  
Eiko sighed, "But that's different. You both feel the same way about each other. I'm not ever sure how I feel about Jarnuth. I do really like him, but--"  
  
"Not as much as you like Viole?"  
  
"No! I was going to say 'only as a friend', but come on! Not you too on the whole Viole thing..."  
  
"Well..." Briassa moved the brush to another section of hair. "I think he really cares about you. And it looks like you care about him a whole lot more than you're letting on."  
  
"But...I don't! Viole and I are only friends..."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
"I mean it, Briassa! There's only one person for me anyway..."  
  
"Oh? Asantay?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then...who?"  
  
"I..." Eiko frowned and dropped her gaze to her lap. "I can't tell you that..."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Eiko! We've been friends forever and I told you that I liked Kar before we got together. Plus...I'm not like Sori. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I...don't know. Maybe...but not right now. Why don't we do the ear piercing first?"  
  
"Aw...come _on_, Eiko...please?"  
  
The young princess frowned as she raised her attention toward Briassa. Was she really ready to give away the secret she had locked away within-for almost as long as she could remember? She was just so used to being the only one to know the truth that it would be strange to have someone else know it too. Although, she was certain that Briassa would never make fun of her for such things. Was there really any point in hiding it? Eiko sighed and lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Briassa placed the brush on her lap as she waited to see if her friend would give a response to her.  
  
"Fine..." Eiko looked up at the blonde.  
  
Briassa's face lit up with delight as she leaned in closer to hear just who it was, "Well...?"  
  
"Well...this is probably going to sound really strange, and...really impossible, but the person I've dreamed about all my life...I haven't even _really_ met. I've never even talked to him...not one word. Oh...but I know I love him. He's been in my heart ever since childhood and its just one of those things you know with your entire being..." Eiko smiled as she allowed her thoughts to dwell on her prince.  
  
"Wow...sounds like you really care about this guy. So...don't leave me in the dark any longer. Who is it that you have _this_ much affection for?" Briassa asked curiously.  
  
Eiko looked toward her and grinned brightly as she finally allowed the name to come off of her heart, "Van...Van Fanel."  
  



	22. Dreams Come True

Midnight wisps lifted off the young girl's shoulders as she sat on the porch step, staring absently into the distance. It was the day that all her male companions were leaving for the trials. She wasn't quite so sure how she felt about it. Of course, she didn't want any of them to leave Fanelia permanently, but maybe a little break from all that love she was receiving would do her some good. She still couldn't believe that no one had bothered to tell her until a couple days ago. Especially Viole. She thought they knew everything about each other...well, except Eiko's secret that she had shared only with Briassa. But, that little piece of truth was not half as important as the one he had hidden from her.  
  
Eiko subconsciously reached up to touch her swollen earlobe. A visible wince hit those features and she dropped her hand at that point. The piercing didn't go over as planned. It had just been far too painful when Briassa made the first hole that Eiko couldn't stand going through it a second time. So, all she could do was wait for the irritated area to heal up and maybe someday she would have it done professionally. The two girls had shared quite the deep conversation about love after the trauma that night. Briassa said that she could tell even a long time ago that Eiko loved Van, and she encouraged her to pursue the Prince's affections. Though, it was Eiko's belief that boys should make the first move.  
  
At the moment, Eiko just waited for the departure. As it was polite to do, she needed to bid them farewell and wish them the best of luck, whether or not she meant it. She couldn't very well guilt anyone into staying behind, especially Viole. Joining a military group like Zaibach had been his life long dream, and it would be selfish of her to get in the way of that. She just wished there was a way to compromise so that if anyone did make it in, they wouldn't have to leave permanently. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she lowered her chin atop them. Atleast Van wasn't leaving. Her young prince would remain in Fanelia for the rest of his life, and that was where she intended to stay. The better her chances were of capturing his attention that way. But, surprisingly she didn't have time to think about Van right then. It was her friends who consumed the majority of her mind.  
  
Maybe she needed to apologize to Jarnuth for the way she acted the other day. Hopefully, he wasn't too upset or angry at her. That was the last thing she ever wanted-to jeopardize her friendship with anyone. Friends were really her most prized possession at that point. Eiko sighed and pushed herself up to her feet, clearing her mind for a brief moment. The sepia spheres darted over the individuals in the town square, scouting relentlessly for those boys. She wasn't sure when exactly they were heading out, but she hoped that they would drop by before they went. It would just be wrong to not say good-bye before leaving for a long while. She continued to hunt for familiar faces until they finally came into view. Everyone was there, traveling together like a pack.  
  
Karyn had his arm possessively around Briassa's shoulders and Viole walked on the opposite side of his sister. Sorien hung around beside Asantay and babbled endlessly to the boy who didn't even really appear to be paying attention. As for Jarnuth, he just tagged along behind, making laggard steps with shuffling boots. The boys all had a bag of sorts over their shoulders-containing clothing and other needed accessories, which Eiko couldn't imagine being that much. They weren't girls after all! Slowly, the group approached the teenage princess and she nipped on her lower lip in silence as she watched them. Asantay moved up to Karyn's opposite side, and Jarnuth slinked up in between Viole and Briassa. Eiko pushed herself forward and decided to say her good-byes one at a time. Her arms moved first around Asantay.  
  
"I'll miss you, Asantay. Good luck, and...I'll be sure to read that book as soon as I can, just so that I can tell you about it when you get back, okay?"  
  
"Heh...great! I can't wait!"  
  
Eiko smiled and moved back, stepping up to hug Karyn. But, once she realized who it was, she cleared her throat, extending her hand for a good-bye shake, "Well, Kar...best of luck. I'm sure Briassa already took care of the mushy stuff."  
  
Karyn smirked some, taking that hand with a nod. Though, he didn't shake it, instead he brought her closer for a tight hug, "See ya around, Eiko."  
  
The girl blinked in surprise, but returned it with a slight sniffle. She pushed back and allowed her gaze to land on Jarnuth. She sighed and brought him close, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I'm really sorry about what I did a few days ago, Jarn. I never meant to hurt you and...I'll miss you when you leave."  
  
The brown-haired youth closed his eyes briefly, before he nodded and whispered back, "I'll miss you too, Eiko."  
  
She retracted with a sad smile. All that emotion had grown with each hug and she wasn't even sure she could handle the very last one as it was going to be the most painful. Eiko lifted her eyes to lock with Viole's glittering topaz spheres. Tears rushed into the brown oculars and her vision blurred for a moment until she batted them away with lashes. The girl flung her arms around the Arem twin and she felt his own rise up comfortingly around her. She released a sob which was muffled by his shoulder, and Viole raised his palm to stroke over her silken strands.  
  
"Eiko..."  
  
"I-I...I'm scared of you going. When you make it...if you make it...I just...I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
"Shh...it'll be okay, Eiko. I'll be back within a couple months. This isn't a final good-bye. You'll see me again...I promise you."  
  
Eiko nodded softly and was hesitant to let go of the embrace. She felt that if she let him go, he would be gone to her forever. Trying to convince herself that this was what Viole wanted, didn't exactly work out as she thought it would. Viole held onto her for a few more moments and then he eventually broke free of it, only because he had to, definitely not because he wanted to. Eiko whimpered and her stomach took a sickening turn as Viole no longer hugged her. She raised her hands to sweep away droplets as she watched the boys move back. Briassa and Karyn hugged for the last time for a while as did Asantay and Sorien. They all offered a final wave, turning away to head out of the country. Eiko could only stand back helplessly as the four disappeared from sight.  
  
  


* * *  


  
  
The seasons shifted one into the next and eventually Orange came around. Eiko spent the time passage attempting to sort out those feelings of hers. She was positive there were some strong emotions for Viole. Everything seemed so empty and vacant without his presence. The birds sang songs of melancholy and the sun's light was never as bright as it should have been. But, this couldn't be the result of love. She loved Van. She loved Van her entire life. Oftentimes, she pretended that she was in the arms of her prince. Her imagination was so vivid at points that it even felt real to her. And in the morning when she woke up, nothing had changed. She was alone and Van was elsewhere...oblivious to her love. But, Van was still in Fanelia...so why was Viole's absence making things so desolate?  
  
Eiko had been walking along for quite a bit. This walk was mainly to allow thoughts to roam free. Could she just have been wasting her time and love on Van? Was she foolish in ever believing that she stood a chance? Wishes for the impossible to come true have really only been in vain and they had been the only thing that kept her thriving. Perhaps that was the reason she sought out comfort from Viole. She never really realized how lonely her life was without him. But, he promised he would return and waiting for him to do so would not be an empty hope. Viole was her reality and Van had only been a fantasy. Her dreams of the Fanelian Prince were absolutely wonderful, but they were only in her mind. Just a result of a lifelong game of pretend that could never in anyway come true. If she wasn't around, Van would still live the same life. Things would never change for him and he would not even notice if she had left. So, with that knowledge...why was it that she couldn't get her heart to forget about him?  
  
Her steps caused twigs to snap beneath and her gaze lowered as she realized she had wandered the woods near the river. Brows pressed together as she glanced around. Two voices sounded in the distance, but Eiko couldn't see who they were. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she moved to the bridge. One hand moved forward so that digits could curl around the rope railings. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked after the rambling waters. Her chin lowered silently to lean on her knuckles as a few drops of saline plummeted off her cheeks and cascaded to the river below. The voices started up again, and Eiko lifted her gaze to the direction of the field. So, that was where they were! She rubbed away the moisture, and curiosity dragged her along the bridge. The young princess eased along the boards and paused at the entrance to that area. Her eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of just who it was.  
  
Two horses were tied up on the tree stump and the lumbering Balgus stood above the young Prince Van, towering over him, which wasn't very hard to do considering how tall the man was. Van had his back to Eiko, though she could tell it was him just by the way those coal spikes fell. He had a dark brown bow in one hand, and the other carelessly held onto an arrow, making small holes in the ground as he half-listened to Balgus's lecture about the importance of archery. Their target had apparently been an oversized oak tree. Eiko reached forward and lowered the branches that clouded her sight some, just to get a better view of the two.  
  
"Lord Van! You must learn all sorts of techniques for battle. A King of Fanelia must always be prepared!" Balgus scolded.  
  
"But I'm not the king _yet_...I don't see why I have to waste my time--" Van started, only to be cut off.  
  
"This is not a waste of time, Lord Van! You must learn these skills so that you can improve them. Why...when I was your age, I had to--"  
  
"I know! I know!" Van sighed and turned to face the target as he nocked the arrow on the bow's string. "You had to forge your own weapons and train yourself. But...Balgus...this is _all_ I do. Training...I don't _like_ it..."  
  
"But this training is essential to a King's destiny. And although you aren't the king yet, you must train so that you can defeat the dragon and succeed where your brother has failed..."  
  
Van furrowed his brows as his teacher said those words, "You know that's not true! My brother did his best and died trying. It wasn't a failure!"  
  
"Stop, Lord Van! Holding such sentiments for your brother will only make you lose concentration...now remember these words...point, aim, and shoot."  
  
Eiko blinked and watched quietly as Van raised his bow. He drew back the string slowly and then released. That arrow sailed through the air and eventually embedded itself into the bark of a tree. Balgus moved in to commend the young prince, giving him a firm pat on the back, which Van stumbled forward slightly because of. He twisted around to look up at the man, only to allow those bay spheres to settle on Eiko. At first, he appeared surprised, but then his eyes narrowed some.  
  
"How long have you been there?!" Van demanded.  
  
A choked cry caught in her throat and she searched frantically for an excuse. This was hardly the sweeping her off her feet, whispering romantic words meeting she had dreamt of, "I-I...I'm sorry."  
  
"Prince Van!" Balgus shook his head as he caught sight of the girl. "That is hardly anyway to talk to her. I apologize for the prince's rudeness, young lady. You are more than welcome to watch if you wish..."  
  
"Balgus!" Van began to complain, though it sounded almost as though he was whining. "I _can't_ concentrate with someone watching."  
  
"Lord Van, you must learn to be able to combat no matter what the situation. The young lady's stay will do you some good..." Balgus shifted his attention toward Eiko again.  
  
"I-I..." She swallowed her nervousness. "All right..."  
  
Eiko curtseyed politely and then brought the branches aside so she could move in slowly. Was that really happening? It felt almost surreal, though it seemed Van wasn't the 'Prince Charming' she had hoped. But, that was all right; for the first time in months, she felt happy. Her heart danced every time a glance was sent in her direction from the young Fanel. Maybe, she shouldn't give up hope right then...maybe...just maybe there was a chance for Eiko and Van in the future. A sigh of content skipped past her lips and she let her eyes roam over Van's form as he struck the archer pose. He was very handsome and could probably become increasingly so. She loved the way those jet shards fell floppily over his left eye and the way the red fabric of his shirt collected at the ends; the way his muscles tensed and flexed with each shot of the arrow and especially the way he could appear so magnificent and important without even trying. If Eiko could have died right then, she would have been at her happiest.  
  


  
* * *  
  
  


A few days had flittered by since Eiko got to see the private training session. Unfortunately, no more words had been shared between the two, but atleast Van knew she existed. That was the most important thing in the world to her. It kept her cheerful and allowed fresh daydreams to start up inside her head. Her love may have been one-sided, but that didn't mean it would be forever. Her wishes could bring her love and she wouldn't give up hope. There was no reason to so...fate had shown her a glimpse of things to come and she firmly believed that it would. Though...one should know better than to tempt fate.  
  
The ground suddenly began to rumble and Eiko glanced upward, catching sight of the reason. A large levi-ship loomed overhead, covering the majority of the sky. The ship was quite loud and it drowned out most of the other noise. Eiko squinted somewhat as she studied its patterns and markings, though the sound of her name forced her to look downward. She spotted Briassa and Sorien racing toward her excitedly. They waved jubilantly and Briassa cupped her hands on the sides of her mouth to amplify her call.  
  
"It's the guys! Eiko!! The boys are back!!!"  
  
Eiko paused a moment as it took a bit for the news to register. A wide grin crossed her lips and she pushed away from the steps, dashing toward them excitedly. The trio of girls giggled happily and hurried off to the main gate, skidding to a clumsy halt. All three glanced up at the levi-ship as it approached. A gush of air rushed up to hit them all once the landing began. Eiko looked up intently as the hatch opened. Footsteps were heard and first Asantay emerged. Sorien beamed and raced forward to wrap her arms around him. He twitched somewhat, but returned it. Karyn and Jarnuth moved out afterward, which made Briassa scurry over to her boyfriend, hugging him tightly. Eiko lifted her gaze to Jarnuth and offered him a smile. He gave her the same and then glanced over his shoulder. Viole walked downward, his thumbs were stuffed in his pockets as those eyes swept the area. The azures slowly landed on Eiko and he appeared to slump some as he stepped down the rest of the way. The group watched in silence as the levi-ship took off again.  
  
"Well...Arem made it," Karyn motioned his head toward the lad.  
  
Eiko's eyes widened and she sent a quick glance to Viole, "Did you?"  
  
He nodded in response.  
  
"That's great!" Sorien grinned. "Did anyone else?"  
  
"Nope," Jarnuth shook his head.  
  
"What was it like?" Briassa looked toward Karyn.  
  
"Pretty lame...I'm impressed Arem made it over me. I did pretty damn good in that sword skill test," Karyn replied.  
  
"Ha! Right...I bet even that boy...um...Guimel something or other coulda beat you," Asantay chuckled.  
  
Jarnuth smirked, "He did actually. He was one of the ones who made it in."  
  
"So...Viole made it..." Eiko started up absently and then looked at him slowly. "What does this mean? When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow..." Viole sighed. "I have a day to pack up my things and head out."  
  
"I'll have the house all to myself. Gee...this is just great!" Briassa gleamed.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Bri..." Viole commented sarcastically.  
  
"Not a problem, dearest brother," The blonde winked playfully.  
  
"Well...we should do something to celebrate, right?" Sorien glanced to the others in question.  
  
"Actually," Viole began, looking toward Eiko. "I think I want to spend the rest of today with Eiko."  
  
"Heh...yeah, I bet--" Karyn was swiftly cut off.  
  
"Kar! Shush..." Briassa shook her head.  
  
Jarnuth sighed, "Well then, why don't we give these two sometime alone?"  
  
"Yeah, let's get going," Asantay agreed, waving toward them both.  
  
Eiko looked on quietly as each went off, saying their good-byes before doing so. The preteen smiled and exchanged the same words, before turning back toward Viole, "So, what is it you want to do?"  
  
"Heh...um...I have a very strange request..." Viole rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
  
  
After hearing her friend out, Eiko had gone home to gather the windcatcher and put on the lavender dress Viole had told her to. She didn't quite understand what he wanted her to do in them, but she would find out once she returned. The young princess bounded down the steps and headed toward the river as instructed. She watched the spinning pinwheel with a smile. The colors glistened and reflected in the daylight; it was truly a remarkable sight. Eiko raised her attention to the forested area with a small sigh. She and Van shared their first words around there. True, they weren't the most romantic words in the world, but she was simply excited because...well...he had spoken to her. There was nothing quite like a teenage girl 'in love.' She was blinded to everything but Van, and those boys who claimed to love her knew exactly how she felt.  
  
"Well there you are..."  
  
Viole's words snapped her out of thought, "Oh...um...yeah. Now what's going on?"  
  
"Stand right there..." Viole pointed to a spot beside the river as he kneeled, searching through his knapsack for something. "I'm going to take a shadow graph of you..."  
  
Eiko followed his instructions, "Shadow graph?"  
  
"Yeah...it's a device they use in Zaibach to create images. Unfortunately, they're all in black and white, but so long as I can take one of you, that won't matter. I gotta make sure it's perfect because the guy is only allowing me to take one. Heh...I had to bribe the guy like there's no tomorrow. Ah ha! Here it is!" Viole fished out the machine.  
  
Eiko blinked as she studied it, "Hm...that's going to make an image of me?"  
  
Viole nodded, "Uh huh...you'd be surprised at what they can do in Zaibach. The technology is amazing!"  
  
"Sounds like you really like this place..." Eiko commented halfheartedly.  
  
"It's really great...if I could show you, I would. Now, stand still...I gotta make sure this is perfect."  
  
The girl giggled, "You go through way too much trouble for me, Viole."  
  
"Don't I know it...heh."  
  
Eiko fastened her fingers around the pinwheel and watched him until he was ready. He motioned her to stay there and she offered a smile for him, just as though she were getting her portrait painted. Viole pressed down on the button and in a matter of moments, a brilliant flash shined in a blinding manner. The boy nodded as he set down the device and Eiko blinked a few times to allow her eyes to adjust after that. Viole watched her in slight amusement.  
  
"You okay?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah...just let me regain sight first..." Eiko rubbed at her eyes.  
  
The girl was able to see for the most part and she stepped forward, raising that pinwheel. Her lips were puckered as she released some breath, watching as the 'petals' spun. Viole looked on, regarding the formation of her mouth in temptation. He moistened his own lips, but shook his head quickly to snap out of the trance he had been put into. One hand deposited itself in his pocket, curling around a small item within, before he looked toward her.  
  
"Eiko...when the sun gets about halfway through the sky, could you meet me at the church tomorrow?"  
  
"Church...? But why the church?"  
  
"Oh...you know...I want to go to the last service of the day with you. Before I leave for Zaibach and all."  
  
"Well...sure thing, Viole."  
  
"Great...well...I'll see you then."  
  


  
* * *  
  
  


Church bells rang in the distance and the large doors were open in invitation to anyone who wished to 'better their soul.' It took a lot of convincing on Eiko's behalf because it was really her only standing routine with Daynus and Fanis-to go to that place of worship every morning of the last day in the week. But, she eventually got them to agree. Dressed in one of her best outfits, the raven-haired princess moved up the rickety steps and into the building. Pews were filled with the elderly, which made Viole really stick out amongst the crowd. He glanced up and acknowledged her presence by making eye-contact, only to motion her over afterward. She smoothly eased over to the Arem twin.  
  
"I wasn't sure I'd be able to save you a seat any longer if you didn't get here soon..." Viole whispered.  
  
"I know...I'm sorry. It was hard to get out of the house..." Eiko replied quietly.  
  
The priest moved up to the altar, clearing his throat, "We are going to sing _O' Blessed Dragon_...so for those of you who don't know the words, you can find them on page three..."  
  
Eiko reached forward and grasped the hymn book, flipping to the written lyrics. It wasn't that she didn't know the song, she just wasn't certain of all the words in the chorus. Besides, she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Viole. The background music struck up and after a few seconds of the repeated melody, the various voices began to carry the tune. Eiko sang along softly, her voice following the others in perfect key, drifting over the notes with graceful ease. Viole looked over at her, quite impressed by the soprano and her use of vibrato. He smiled faintly; there was no better time to do what he had planned but then. Eiko held the end of a word and then followed along with the rest of the sung sentence. But, out of no where, her vision was shifted to a shimmering, diamond ring. A gasp caught in her throat and that hymn book was immediately released from her grasp, slamming against the wooden floor boards. Quite a few people jumped, being startled and Eiko only offered a sheepish apology, before she glanced up at Viole in shock.  
  
Allowing the song to back up his words, Viole spoke, "Marry me, Eiko...after I get back from Zaibach...marry me..."  
  
"V-Viole..." Eiko was still surprised as well as awed by that ring. It was the first time she had seen something so expensive up close. "Where did you get the money for that?"  
  
"I used my savings that I've been collecting from chores for years. I knew it was the right thing to do, because I know...I want to spend my entire life with you. Yeah...I know we're young, but Eiko...I love you."  
  
She winced at his words and shook her head quickly, "I...I can't, Viole. I...can't make that big of a commitment with you now."  
  
Viole took her hand in his and set the ring gently on her palm. He closed her fingers around it and kept his digits wrapped around her own, "Then...keep it...until you're ready, or just as a symbol of my love for you. Whether or not you do marry me...that ring is yours forever. Just...like my heart."  
  
The warm tears stung the backs of Eiko's eyes as her lower lip quivered. Such poetic love...the type she had dreamt of with Van. Why couldn't she get rid of those delusions of the prince and agree to Viole's proposal? No, it wouldn't be fair to him, to not love him with her whole entire heart. The rest of the sermon was spent in silence and after that...after a heartfelt embrace, Viole walked out of Eiko's life forever...  
  
  



	23. Fanelia's Second Chance

"Something about all this seems familiar..." Eiko tipped her head as she watched her father fit a few armored pieces together.  
  
Daynus chuckled and lifted his head to her, "Don't you have things to do? I'm sure you'd rather be doing anything but watching my boring work."  
  
"I don't think it's boring. I think you're a really great blacksmith, Daddy."  
  
"And I think you're regressing, Eiko..._daddy?_ You're whole life you've called me 'father' and now...after fifteen years...you're using the term...'daddy'?"  
  
"Well...I thought it would be a nice change. You know...Daddy...Dad...Dada..."  
  
"Now you truly are frightening me..." Daynus remarked with a laugh.  
  
Eiko smiled, "Then all my planning paid off..."  
  
"Planning against your own father...? Sometimes I truly wonder about you, darling daughter."  
  
"Still though...where have I seen this before?" The princess moved forward, poking lightly at the olive fabric beneath the granite coverings.  
  
The blacksmith regarded her for a few moments, only to glance back to his work, "It's very similar to Prince Folken's armor...when he went on the dragon trial. I'm taking that basic design and modifying it a bit more."  
  
"Oh yes! I remember now..." Eiko let her thoughts settle on Folken's departure a long while past. Though, she snapped back into reality and furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why are you remaking it?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"Apparently not..." Daynus grinned.  
  
"Well...come on, father! Tell me...please?"  
  
"Heh...all right. Since you asked so nicely...it's for Prince Van..."  
  
Eiko gasped and looked at him intently, "Prince...Van?"  
  
"Mmmhmm...he's leaving tomorrow morning for the dragon trial to become king."  
  
"K-King..." Eiko winced as she repeated that.  
  
"Yep...king. Which is something Fanelia needs about now..."  
  
"Do you think he'll do it, father?"  
  
"I can't guarantee anything. But, I _can_ tell you that I'm adding a shield right into the forearms...all you have to do is pull this right here," Daynus tugged on a string which caused the circular shield to flourish. "And viola! Instant protection..."  
  
Eiko forced a smile as she watched the demonstration, "Well, I'm glad. I'm sure that your armor will protect him very well..."  
  
"I certainly hope so..." He brought a cloth forward and swept it along the chest plate.  
  
"And I suppose I should leave you be..." Eiko kneeled beside her father, moving her arms around him and pressing her lips lightly to his cheek. "I'll see you at supper."  
  
Daynus smiled and looked up at her, "That you will...have fun."  
  


  
* * *  
  
  


"And Van's going to the dragon trial tomorrow!" Eiko complained, leaning against the trunk of a large tree.  
  
The group, excluding Viole of course, was surrounding her on that grassy patch. They had all grown up quite a bit over the past two years. Things were strange without the current dragonslayer around, but Eiko learned to adjust. The written communication provided some relief as to how he was doing. She got to learn about odd habits of his roomates-Dalet Loire and Migel Lavalier. Through those written words, she heard of Dilandau Albatou and his strict means of discipline. But, on the whole, she saw that Viole was happy. He may have missed her and Fanelia, but atleast he was somewhat at home in his surroundings. And Eiko still had his ring, though she didn't wear it on her finger. She had placed it on the same chain as that locket-but that was only meant to be a temporary thing, atleast until she got another spare necklace to wear it on.  
  
Many things had changed over the coarse of a few years. Not only did everyone look older, but they really _were_ older--inside. Briassa and Karyn got engaged at the end of the prior year and were planning to get married the upcoming Red. Asantay and Sorien actually became a couple and the boys of the group had all joined the royal guard of the palace. It made things more difficult as far as seeing each other went, but they still always managed to find the time. Eiko got to hear interesting stories about the four Samurai Brigadier Generals...and of course...there were the very few, yet very fascinating, stories about the young Fanelian Prince.  
  
"So?" Karyn responded to Eiko's words.  
  
"This means a great deal, Kar! Whether or not Van returns...life in Fanelia will never be the same..." The girl sighed at the thought.  
  
"He'll make it, Eiko..." Jarnuth glanced up at her. "Lord Balgus has been training him relentlessly. There's no way he'll fail after how far he's come."  
  
"Yeah, Jarn's right. Besides...Fanelia needs a king. I'm sure he understands the burden he carries and will fight his hardest to not disappoint the country..." Sorien chimed in.  
  
"Like they were when Folken failed," Karyn added bitterly.  
  
Eiko shot a glare in Karyn's direction as she knew Van would never like to hear that sort of comment, "Folken didn't fail! He did his best to defeat the dragon and it's sad that his best wasn't enough, but I never consider that a failure. I'd like to see _you _slay a dragon someday."  
  
Karyn smirked, "I could do it! No sweat!"  
  
"Well, there's no way I'm letting you try..." Briassa shook her head silently.  
  
"Aw...come on, Bri! Do the world of Gaea a favor..." Asantay snickered.  
  
"Haha...you're a real riot, Syan..." Karyn rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, I hate to be the one to cut things short, but shouldn't we get back to the palace soon? I think our break's just about done..." Jarnuth raised his gaze toward the position of the Mystic Moon.  
  
"Urgh...yeah...I guess we should," Asantay propped himself up and leaned in for a quick kiss to Sorien. "I'll see you later tonight."  
  
The redhead smiled, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sori."  
  
Briassa watched the two and then glanced back to Karyn, "How come you can't be more like that?"  
  
"What do you want from me! Geeze...always wanting me to change something..." Karyn scoffed.  
  
She smiled and shook her head, placing a light peck to his cheek, "Go now...don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
"You're the one who's keeping me here in the first place! But yeah...um...see ya later."  
  
"I love you, Kar."  
  
Karyn visibly flushed as she said that in public and started off, calling over his shoulder, "Er...yeah. Same to you!"  
  
Jarnuth offered a wave to the girls, before he turned around and walked alongside Asantay. The trio watched as the soldiers went back through the castle gates. Eiko then glanced back at Briassa, who had a slightly amused grin on her face.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with that Karyn Nabyl..." The blonde laughed.  
  
"And pretty soon you're going to be..._Mrs._ Briassa Arem-Nabyl..." Sorien remarked.  
  
"I know...pretty scary right?" Briassa shook her head softly.  
  
"What does it feel like...to be engaged?" Sorien looked toward her curiously.  
  
"No different from before really...except that you know the love is for real since you're willing to commit your lives to each other."  
  
"Hm...I hope Asantay proposes to me someday. But! I have more important things on my mind...like hooking up Eiko and Jarn..." Sorien grinned.  
  
"H-huh? Jarnuth...?" Eiko sighed. Why did she have to get dragged into this?  
  
"Uh huh...it's obvious that he _likes_ you," Sorien replied.  
  
"But...I don't want that type of life right now..." Eiko frowned and reached up to fumble with Viole's ring thoughtfully.  
  
Briassa's eyes widened as she just noticed the diamond for the first time, "What is that?"  
  
Sorien gasped, moving closer to inspect it, "Eiko...? Is there something you're not telling us...?"  
  
"I think there's a whole _lot_ she's not telling us..."  
  
"H-hey!" Eiko swatted away the pawing hands. "It's...nothing that you need to worry about. It's...just a ring."  
  
"An _engagement_ ring..." Sorien corrected.  
  
"Who's it from, Eiko?" Briassa questioned.  
  
"I...uh..." The jet-haired teenager sighed with defeat. "...Viole."  
  
"Viole!" Both exclaimed in unison.  
  
"So...are you holding out for him?" Sorien asked.  
  
"Or...are you just holding out for Van?" Briassa arched a brow.  
  
Eiko blinked and furrowed her brows at the blonde for revealing her secret. Briassa shrunk back and only offered a meek 'Oops.' Sorien was completely oblivious to the exchange and just moved up to examine the ring again. She lifted the chain and turned it slightly, only to see another charm slide down the links and into her grasp. The redhead cupped the locket, scrutinizing the patterns for a moment only to have those features brighten in surprise. Sorien immediately let go and brought her hands up to her lips to muffle a gasp. Eiko lifted her attention to the girl in confusion, as did Briassa.  
  
"T-that...locket. I have one...just like it...only...the thing's a bit darker and somewhat tarnished," Sorien stated absently.  
  
"Really?" Eiko perked with interest, sending a glance to the necklace briefly, before those eyes lifted to her friend.  
  
"Yeah...it was my mother's. My...um..._real_ mother. My...adopted parents gave it to me. I don't know how she got it, but...it's a really beautiful locket. Kinda funny...isn't it, Eiko? I thought it was one of a kind...and now you have one. Go figure...but um...congratulations with Viole. There's something I forgot to do..." Sorien didn't even seem to care if she was making sense anymore. She simply offered a quick wave and ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Sori's...adopted?" Briassa was quite shocked by that news.  
  
Eiko raised her hand mindlessly and curled those digits around the locket, nodding absently to Briassa. Her eyes were locked on the route the redhead had taken to escape. Something just didn't seem right about all of that...  
  


  
* * *  
  
  


_Dear Viole,  
  
I wonder how you're doing today...I wonder what you're doing today. I imagine relaxing...after some grueling training session, right? How are Dalet and Migel? Are they still annoying you with those late night pranks? I hope everything is going well with you. I imagine it is...and I certainly hope your captain hasn't slapped you for unknown reasons again. That sounds pretty rough...but I'm sure you can handle it. You were always the strong one out of all of us.  
  
Well, there's really not much to tell as far as life in Fanelia goes. To answer you're question...I'm fine...sort of. Today's events have me a bit upset...but there's nothing I can do to change that...or anyone except the Gods am I right? I know you're probably wondering what happened...well...here goes. This morning, Prince Van went out for the dragon trial. Everyone gathered in the square and he made a speech about how life would change for the people of Fanelia once today was through. He said good-bye and promised it wouldn't be forever, because he promised he would return. Many people were sad and upset...me especially. After that...he got on his horse and rode off out of the country. He hasn't returned yet...but he has to, Viole! Fanelia needs a king, and...well...I need Van. I just want him to be back in the safety of the castle where no harm can come to him.  
  
I wish I could have gone out on that trial for him. If I could lift the burden off of his shoulders I would. I just know how everyone reacted when Prince Folken disappeared...and if that happens to Van as well...it would be horrible. The Fanel name would be disgraced...plus...we wouldn't have a king. Van doesn't deserve that...Van only deserves to be happy and respected. If only someone else could slay this stupid dragon. You maybe...I know you could have done it. If they would have sent you, you could have gotten it in no time! Being an experienced Zaibach dragonslayer and all, haha.  
  
You know...sometimes when I can't sleep at night, I wonder about Prince Folken. I wonder if he was in pain that day he died. And I wonder if he thought about Van in his final moments. I know he saved me several times from things that could have killed me and I really don't think he deserved that fate. Prince Folken probably didn't even want to go out and slay that dragon...he was forced to. And I had a bad feeling about it...if only I could have stopped it. But, I guess I can't change the past can I? What if...Folken was still alive though? What if he was somewhere...doing something absolutely amazing. Oh! That would be so wonderful. Not only for Van, but for Fanelia too. But, I suppose I can't wish for the impossible...all I can really wish for is Van to make it back safely. Fanelia needs him. I need him.  
  
I really should stop rambling on about this now...it's just the thing that's the most on my mind. But, how are you, Viole? How are things going in Zaibach...? Did you ever find out what that 'secret mission' was...and what country you were invading? I really hope that it's for a good reason...but I know you can't tell me much without risking getting in trouble so I won't pry too far.   
  
I miss you, Viole. I really feel like a third wheel in the group. I mean...yeah...everyone still talks to me the same. But, with Briassa and Karyn engaged and Sorien and Asantay together, there's really no one I can talk to but Jarnuth. But, Jarn is in love with me, Viole. He told me so a couple years ago...and I'm scared that if I talk to him too much then he'll just love me even more. I just wish you were here. No matter what happened between us...you never made things feel awkward and strange. But, I suppose it's selfish of me to say that and I'm certain you're very happy in Zaibach. I just wish you the best and hope that you stay happy. You deserve nothing but the best, Viole. And they should see that there and promote you on the spot! Because I know you're the best fighter in all of Zaibach...even without seeing any of the others, haha.  
  
I suppose I should end this here...I'm getting tired and it's getting pretty late. I can't wait until the next time you come home. We can catch up on so much then. Make sure you write back soon...and be careful out on those missions. I don't want you to lose you're hand like that soldier you were mentioning. I need you to return safely as much as I need Van to do so. But, anyway...good-bye for now, I'll make this brief because there will be many letters in the future that I can say good-bye in. Take care of yourself, Viole...and I'll be sure to do the same.  
  
  
Love,  
  
Eiko  
_


	24. New Leadership

         Night slowly melted into day and life began to spark up from it's momentary pause. The bedroom in the Omoi home was quite chilled over from the morning air, and Eiko had bundled herself up in the messy jumble of bed sheets. Sleep hadn't come easy for her the night before and disturbed thoughts of Van's dragon slaying haunted her dreams once she did finally doze off. The insomnia that plagued her at night had also forced her to become paranoid. She checked countless times to make sure the door was wide open and she wasn't closed in. It felt childish of her to be so utterly frightened by something so trivial, but no matter how much she tried to forget about that phobia, it never worked. Whatever had left her claustrophobic must have been major and so far deep-routed that the fear would never disappear.  
  
        Lids cracked open swiftly as the nightmare came to close, but then they dropped heavily. There was nothing she wanted more than to catch up on the rest deprivation of the previous night, but she knew she had to get up. A loud yawn sounded and she rubbed at her eyes slowly propping herself upright. Eiko tiredly leaned her head against the bed post. She felt extremely groggy and maybe some extra rest would do her some good. Though, whether she liked it or not, her body drifted away from the world and it no longer felt weary or fatigued. Her features relaxed and her lips parted slightly as breathing became rhythmic and slow.  
  
  
          
        Eiko's eyes reopened and she blinked, finding herself not in that bed, but beside the river's bank. She slowly sat up and glanced around in confusion. Though it faded into remembrance and her gaze wandered to the large tree. She had been having this dream for a while...well...the scenery was the same. However, the contents of it were not. She pushed herself up to her feet and swept away any remnants of dust that clung to her skirt. Van was there, she knew he was...she didn't even need to look to know. His presence could just be felt.  
  
        "Van...?"  
  
        "Hm?" The Fanelian Prince, sure enough, moved out from his hiding place.  
  
        "How come we're here again?" Eiko asked curiously.  
  
        "You should ask yourself that...you're the one who brought us here."  
  
        The princess pursed her lips and glanced around quietly, "Can you stay here longer this time?"  
  
        Van chuckled and raised his eyes toward her, "As long as they don't need you out there. But there are others who want to talk to you here..."  
  
        "Oh? Who?"  
  
        The coal-haired prince motioned to the side with a simple movement of his head. Eiko followed that direction with her gaze. Her eyes suddenly lit up with happiness as she spotted the blue-uniformed Viole. The mousy brown strands were quite lengthy and secured in a ponytail away from his face. The crystalline spheres raised to meet her own and a small smile crossed his lips. It never ceased to amaze her how much not alike Viole and Briassa were for being twins. Their features were rather similar, but many things aside from hair-color were different.  
  
        Eiko grinned and sprung forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Viole! I missed you! What are you doing here?"  
  
        "Eiko..." Viole sighed, not bothering to return the hug. "I've come to warn you..."  
  
        "Warn me?"  
  
        "Yeah...it's just...you should get away from here. Something bad is going to--"  
  
        A rather deep, yet strangely familiar voice sounded behind them, "Viole...I believe you've said enough."  
  
        With those emotionless words, an eerie looking metal claw clamped down on the fifteen year old Arem twin's shoulder and began to lead him back. Eiko frowned and reached forward to try and stop him from being guided away, but it was no use. Viole was dragged into the darkness by who...or what that thing was. Van moved over beside Eiko and rested a worn glove on her arm. The raven-haired teen drew in a breath and then looked up at him.  
  
        "Don't worry. He'll be okay...he's in good hands..." Van nodded, glancing up absently.  
  
        "You know who that was?"  
  
        "I will..."  
  
        Eiko blinked, "How come you don't make any sense in my dreams...?"  
  
        Van shrugged with a smirk as he brought the other hand up to her opposite arm, spinning her around to face him, "I suppose sometimes that makes dreams better...you have to search more for the meaning behind them."  
  
        Her lips pursed some and then set together as she didn't know exactly how to respond to that. Eiko found her eyes locked on his mouth and they widened as it began to move closer. Those darkened spheres raised to catch on the reddish-browns that after time disappeared behind a lid covering. Oh, Van had made a guest appearance in her dreams several times, but he had never kissed her. Her heart began to flutter and her hand slid along his arm, resting atop his shoulder. How defined that felt; she practically melted after that first touch. His breath brushed her lips and she closed her eyes, attempting to fill the mold and join together for the kiss.  
  
        Faces inched closer together; so close it felt as though they should be kissing. Wait a second...they should have been! Eiko opened her eyes, only to be surrounded in that vast shadow once again. Slender brows pressed together since Van was no where in sight. She darted her eyes around in search only to spot a feather as it fluttered downward. A brilliant glint of light flashed in the distance and Eiko tilted her head, shifting forward a tad.  
  
        "Eiko..." A soft-spoken feminine voice began. "This won't be the end for us. It's only the beginning. I think that it will be interesting to see what fate has in store for us, don't you? Hn...catch..."  
  
        Before Eiko could react, whatever had been shining was flung her way. She raised her hands swiftly and allowed the item to catch within her grasp. Obsidian prisms lowered and roamed over the familiar locket. Her mouth became a thin line as one name came into her mind. _Sorien_. Another feather drifted into her vision and she looked skyward. The draconian prince descended toward her with one hand extended. Eiko smiled and slipped her own smoothly into his. She felt her whole body lifted up into his arms. Could she finally get her kiss?  
  
        "I had better bring you back...your mother needs you to wake up..." Van spoke and then he carried her toward a brilliant light...in which Eiko had no choice but to follow along.  
  
  
  
        "Finally! You're awake, Eiko...I wasn't so sure you would ever wake up..." Fanis sighed.  
  
        Groggily, Eiko tilted her head in her mother's direction. She winced at the stiffness in her neck and realized it was due to the position she was in. A hand moved back to rub away the soreness, evoking a groan as she swiped away the sleepiness from her eyes. She still hadn't received the desired amount of rest, but she at least felt somewhat better than before. Fanis watched the teenager silently only to raise her hand and press it against Eiko's forehead.  
  
        "M-mother..." The princess pushed the palm away, hoarsely stating. "I'm not ill..."  
  
        "Well then...how come you didn't wake up right away? You're normally so early to rise..." Fanis dropped her hands to her lap.  
  
        "I just didn't get a good night's sleep..."  
  
        "Oh? Is there any reason behind that?"  
  
        "N-no...I was just sort of worried about Prince Van..." _Sort of? _"And I had a lot on my mind."  
  
        "Hm...well if that's all, breakfast is waiting for you on the table. I can't guarantee it will be warm still, but if you hurry you might be able to catch your father before he goes to work."  
  
        Eiko nodded softly and slid out of the covers. Fanis watched on as her daughter pulled on her robe, tying it in front. The teenager raked her fingers through the ebony locks, making certain they weren't a complete mess. The blonde offered the girl a smile and Eiko returned it before she slipped out into the hall. Daynus was in sight, standing in front of the mirror in the living room and fixing up those dark strands. He paused and then glanced up in her direction. A smile etched his lips as Eiko made her way closer.  
  
        "Well...good morning to you. Or should I say...afternoon?" Daynus remarked smugly.  
  
        "It isn't _that_ late..." Eiko laughed somewhat.  
  
        "But it could very well have been had you slept any later..."  
  
        Eiko shook her head and then hugged Daynus briefly, "Have a good day at work."  
  
        "Oh yes...it will be loads of fun and joy...which I know you are quite envious about missing."  
  
        The teenager withdrew, moving over to the table. She plopped down on the chair and started her luke warm breakfast before responding, "I'm sure it will. Good-bye, father."  
  
        Daynus smiled at the retort, "And good-bye, my little princess. May your breakfast be absolutely splendid."  
  
        Eiko laughed quietly and turned her form so that she could watch him go. They both gave final waves and then did their own separate thing. The daughter went back to her meal, picking at the eggs with a soft sigh. One thing was for certain; if she had gotten up earlier, her breakfast would have been much better.  She stuffed her mouth quickly and then finished off the large bite, pushing aside the half-emptied plate. She wasn't so sure she could have taken anymore if she tried. The seat was shifted back slightly and Eiko rose to her feet, moving into the back soon afterward.  
  
        Fanis had returned to her room, assuming her daughter would be back to her own to change. The blonde sank onto her bed, allowing a sigh to unveil past those thin lips. A slender hand moved aside, grasping a hold of a leather-bound book. The cover was lifted and the woman glanced over the first page with a small smile. It was the records of Eiko's birth and various other papers from Omora. They were all woven together to create a scrapbook for the girl's sixteenth birthday. A nice piece of the past as well as a truthful revelation. Her 'daughter' would learn of her real parents and of a life that should have been. A slight creek of the floorboards stirred up a gasp. Topaz spheres shot upward to catch on Eiko's form in the doorway and Fanis quickly slammed the cover over the pages, stuffing that beneath a pillow...after all...out of sight, out of mind.  
  
        "Eiko, what are you doing here...?"  
  
        "Well...I wanted to tell you that I'm going out to see my friends. What was that book you had?" Apparently Fanis's theory didn't prove to be true.  
  
        "Uh...it's just...something for you. A surprise that I don't want you to see now," She couldn't lie to her daughter. "Well, I hope you have a good time outside and just don't forget to come home for supper..."  
  
        Eiko sighed and nodded, "I know, mother. You don't have to keep reminding me."  
  
        "Old habits die hard, I suppose..." Fanis laughed softly.  
  
        A slight smile crossed the girl's lips and she stepped in, moving her arms around her mother, "I love you...I just hope you don't get too lonely in here."  
  
        "Oh, Eiko...I love you too. And don't worry about me...I'll be fine. After all...what is cleaning for but to alleviate boredom?"  
  
        The daughter laughed and then rushed off with a wave, "Good-bye, mother!"  
  
        "Good-bye, my Eiko..."  
  
  
  
        It was going to be one of the cooler days in Orange. Eiko could tell just by the breeze that flowed through the late morning streets. She stepped off the stairs and allowed the air to rush through the midnight locks, separating single strands and scattering them from the perfected style. The folds of that light magenta skirt clung desperately to her legs from the windflow. The youth sighed and started off into the town. She had a couple of spare coins pocketed, so maybe buying a few items in the marketplace would kill some time...and anxiety.  
  
        What if...Van never returned? How would the people of Fanelia deal? How would _she_ deal? Eiko frowned and glanced around, perhaps to catch sight of the Fanelian Prince. Though, he was no where in sight. Her shoulders slumped and she continued on her way, stopping in front of one of the stands. The merchant extended a 'hello' and allowed the girl to browse silently. She reached forward, grasping a hold of a glass vase. It would make a nice present for Fanis on her birthday. Though, the sound of creaking country gates opening caught her attention. Several people dashed by with grins, waving others to follow.  
  
        "C'mon! Hurry up! Prince Van's back!" Shouted one boy.  
  
        "Yeah! All right!" Another exclaimed excitedly.  
  
        Eiko blinked as it took a few moments to settle in. A wide grin crossed her lips and she shoved the vase into the awaiting merchant's hands, "Van's back!"  
  
        Eiko rushed alongside the group of citizens and stopped within the jumble. Quite a few people blocked out her view which she strained to glance between some and over others. A frown spread across her lips, but then her brows furrowed. If people were going to be rude, well then, she would do so right back! The princess shoved her way through the crowd, getting many disgruntled and exasperated comments as she did so. Though, the girl didn't care one bit...she needed to see Van more than any of the others.  
  
        Massive hooves pounded against the dirt revealing that the Prince's transportation was in the form of a mammoth bison. Eiko raised her eyes to the top of the beast where they first landed on Van himself. He lay back casually, an elbow propped on the animal's back which allowed a gloved palm to serve as a head rest. The other well-sculpted arm dangled over the opposite knee as the prince stared ahead with mild interest. Overwhelming joy seeped into the teenage princess's veins once she saw that Van was safe. There didn't even seem to be any wounds on him, though she wished she could have gotten a better look. But, Van wasn't alone. There were two others with him. A wolfman was controlling the bison's path. She squinted somewhat, but then lit up with recognition. It was none other than Ruhm...the pack leader of the wolf people that lived on the outskirts of Fanelia. Well, at least Van had found some good help, but who was the short-haired other?  
  
        Eiko tried to get a better look, but could only make out certain details. This person's clothing was strange and so were those light brown locks. Though, the next minor detail the raven-haired princess noticed caused a gasp to be drawn in. It was a girl! A girl was riding beside Van! Eiko furrowed her brows jealously and then 'hmphed.' That other girl was hardly dressed in anything ladylike, so Van couldn't possibly be interested in her. But, eventually worry boiled deep inside the Omoran Princess as she shot a final glance toward the strange girl. He couldn't! ...could he?  
  
        The beast came to a halt and several cheers rose up from the group. Van simply moved forward, vaulting over the side of the animal. His arms were outstretched, but lowered once he landed in that perfect crouch. Something of a reddish-pink hue glittered within his hand, though Eiko couldn't tell what it was. The young Fanel eased his way to his feet and offered a faint smile to the group that had assembled for him.  
  
        "Lord Van...?"  
  
        Eiko winced as the cat-girl behind the voice shoved past her.  
  
        Van snapped his attention toward her with a blink, followed by a smile, "Merle!"  
  
        "Lord Van!" The pink-haired feline launched herself at the prince, throwing her arms around him. Afterward, she began an onslaught of licks to his cheek. "I'm so glad you made it back okay! You know...I was _so _worried about you, Lord Van!"  
  
        The coal-haired youth raised his limbs to hold her, though once the licks came, he grimaced and snapped his head away, speaking with a hint of embarrassment, "Hey...come on, stop that! Everyone's watching..."  
  
        "I'm just so happy to see you!" Merle giggled and then went right back to what she had been instructed to stop.  
  
        "Cut that out, will ya?" Van seemed somewhat amused by tone.  
  
        Eiko sighed, lowering her gaze to the dirt. She didn't enjoy standing around, watching the display of affection between the two. Merle was one lucky cat-girl all right. To be able to get to hold Van like that. It would be absolute bliss for Eiko. Though, those thoughts didn't get to progress any farther once the deep voices stated, "Lord Van." She shifted her attention to the four massive swordsmen who came out to greet him. Merle snapped her gaze to them and quickly retreated from the Prince, bowing her head in respect. Van looked after her momentarily and returned to regarding the men.  
  
        "Welcome back..." Balgus seemed quite proud with the Fanelian Prince.  
  
        Van's lips set together and he nodded once, only to lift the hand which clutched the shiny object. Though, once he did that, it was evident just what that item was. A gleam ran over the ruby surface as he spoke, "I, Van Fanel, have completed the task of dragon slaying and have returned with this drag-energist."  
  
        The large men reacted in surprise. One stated, "That's the real thing all right."  
  
        And another spoke in awe, "A drag-energist..."  
  
        Balgus lowered himself to his knees, followed by the other three. They bowed forward somewhat, after which Balgus spoke, "We four Brigadier Generals of the Samurai of Fanelia verify this to be true, Prince Van."  
  
        Van smiled in response, "I'm honored, thank you."  
  
With the help of Ruhm, the strange girl climbed off of the animal. Eiko took the opportunity to study her. She was showing far too much leg from those...very short shorts. Even if Merle did the same, she atleast wore a dress. The foreigner appeared almost boyish. Oh, it was Eiko's only hope that nothing was going on between them. _She_ was supposed to be Van's first love. It had been what she dreamt of for her entire life. It wasn't fair for anyone to come and steal her dreams! Eiko's brows knit together; she suddenly felt rather ill.  
  
The warmth of a hand came to her shoulder and Eiko was grateful for the support-for she may have fainted from those previous thoughts. The teenager twisted her form, catching sight of Jarnuth's familiar smile. She offered one of her own, raising a hand to rest against her forehead. Her gaze then followed Van, Merle, and the stranger as they walked off in the direction of the castle. A small sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back against the boy somewhat.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jarn...?"  
  
"I've got a break...glad I found you, though."  
  
"Oh...? Why's that?"  
  
"Well, there's something I want to ask you...but first...are you okay? You seem a bit...distant."  
  
Eiko pursed her lips, glancing in the area the Prince had disappeared to. Her eyes closed briefly and she heard various voices grow farther away as everyone began to scatter. Lids lifted once again, allowing spheres of sepia to land on him as she shook her head in response to his question, "I'm just a bit dizzy and tired. I had a rough night and didn't really get enough sleep. But that's all...nothing to worry about really, Jarn. So...what did you want to ask me?"  
  
Jarnuth drew in a breath and allowed his eyes to rest on the mystic moon as he spoke, "Well...since Prince Van has returned, you know there's going to be quite a few festivals tonight. I was...um...wondering if you could maybe be my...er...be my..."  
  
"...date?"  
  
"Yeah! My...er...date! Um...it doesn't have to be a romantic date. It can be just a friendly one, you know. And I know it was stupid of me to ask you because I completely understand if you wouldn't want to go with me. I figured you would say no, I just thought I'd..."  
  
"Jarn..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up..." Eiko smiled playfully, and then moved back from him. Hands were clasped in front of herself. "I would be honored to go on a _friendly_ date with you..."  



	25. The Coronation

         Eiko sat with her legs tucked beneath herself atop her bed, pretty much allowing the others girls to do whatever they wanted with her hair. She flinched at slight tugs and pulls, staring ahead while Sorien and Briassa discussed what dress they should put her in. The princess didn't see what the big deal was. So, she had agreed to go on this "friendly date" with Jarnuth. I didn't _mean_ anything. It was just for fun, after all, she needed to have some fun after the start of this day.  
  
        Rumors spread quickly through the kingdom and through them, Eiko learned that the strange girl's name was Hitomi...Hitomi Kanzaki. And some people even said that she came from the Mystic Moon. That would certainly explain her attire, but it didn't seem possible. How could anyone from that accursed place get to Gaea? How could anyone from there steal the heart of _her_ Prince Van? Eiko loved him her entire life and she didn't want that love to be in vain. But, if it came down to it, she would be able to let him go. Van's happiness was the most important thing in the world.  
  
        "Eiko...is something wrong?" Briassa paused and leaned over the girl's shoulder, tipping her head in question.  
  
        Sorien slipped over, hopping beside Eiko and throwing her arms around her with a giggle, "Yeah c'mon, Eiko! You're going on your very first date! And it'll be lots of fun...plus you and Jarn might hit it off and become lovers..."  
  
        Eiko shook her head, "It's not _like_ that! Jarn and I are just friends."  
  
        Briassa moved away, going back to the hairstyling, "But, you don't know if that'll be the case after this date..."  
  
        "Of course I know, Briassa. I know that I'm not going to fall in love with someone who I really only have feelings for on a friendship level..."  
  
        "Come _on, _Eiko! Look at what happened with me and Asantay. And then there's Bri and Kar...oh! And let's not forget--"   
  
        "I know, Sori. But, it's different with Jarn and me..." Eiko swiftly cut Sorien off.  
  
        "And how is it different, huh?"  
  
        "Because I don't _love_ Jarnuth!" The raven-haired princess sighed with exasperation, leaning forward quickly only to feel a tug in her hair where the brush had been. "Ow!"  
  
        "Sorry..." Briassa offered sheepishly, removing the 'teeth' from those strands.  
  
        Sorien sighed, pushing herself up to her feet. She grasped the dark purple dress she had fished out, and then tossed that in Eiko's direction. The cloth draped over the jet strands, and the teenager closed her eyes in aggravation as she lifted fingers to pry the outfit off. Briassa sighed when she noticed the hair all out of place. She immediately tried to fix Eiko up again, while the teenage princess eyed that fabric with a sigh. Sorien whipped around, reaching a hand up to deposit copper curls behind her ear.  
  
        "Oh! Maybe we can pick some lavender...and put it in her hair...wouldn't that look lovely, Bri?"  
  
        Briassa thought for a moment, and then nodded with a grin, "I think it would..."  
  
        Eiko groaned as the two went off again, just lowering her head to her knees. The coronation ceremony would begin in a few hours, and she only hoped that those two girls would be finished playing 'dress-up' with her so that she could see Van's crowning.  
  
  


*          *          *  
  
  


        The entire land seemed to be basked in an orange-tinted hue. Gaea's light source was slowly fading into the western mountains just to allow night fall, but the rays were not giving up so easily. They seemed to want to stay out later than usual and they were permitted just that. A crowd of citizens swarmed their way into the square, busying themselves with chatter and laughs. Eiko, however, was being pulled into this group against her will. Briassa seizing one wrist and Sorien grasped the other. She had to admit that the girls had done a good job with her outfit, but it was far too fancy for a "friendly date." The teenager began to dread what Jarnuth was going to say once he saw her in that purple number. Those three armored boys fell into her line of view, and she instantly began to put up even more resistance  
  
        "Come _on_, Eiko!" Sorien gave the princess a fierce tug.  
  
        At that point, they were very close to the males and the redhead's pull forced Eiko to stagger forward and ram into Jarnuth's back. One of the small flowers that had been woven into her hair drifted to the ground, and Briassa dashed forward to scoop it up. She swiftly tucked it back under the raven strands where it belonged just as the soldier turned around. Hazels widened in awe at the sight before him, and Eiko could only offer a sheepish smile. Karyn and Asantay perked up at Jarnuth's sudden lack of interest in what they were saying, turning around themselves to see her. Karyn's jaw dropped and then he let out a low whistle.  
  
        "Lookin' mighty--" Karyn was swatted by Briassa before he even got a chance to finish that thought.  
  
        "Gee, Eiko. You look great," Asantay complimented.  
  
        "Thank you..." Eiko smiled toward them both.  
  
        "_I_ had a lot to do with the way she looks now," Sorien snatched up Asantay's arm with a hint of jealousy. Her attention shifted to Jarnuth at that point. "Well, Jarn...how do you think she looks?"  
  
        "Wow, Eiko...you look...wow..." Jarnuth was apparently dumbstruck.  
  
        Eiko offered the same grin and then looked off shyly, "T-thanks..."  
  
        "Aw...would you look at them? Aren't they so cute...?" Sorien nudged Briassa, who grinned and nodded.  
  
        Jarnuth visibly blushed, sending a pleading glance Asantay's way for any possible help he could offer. He only received a shrug in response and then just sighed, looking back to Eiko. She clasped and unclasped her hands uncomfortably. All the eyes on her were beginning to make her feel self-conscious. This was only supposed to be a friendly date...so, why was everyone blowing it out of proportion? She couldn't expect them to understand her deep-routed feelings for Van, nor could she use that to justify the reasons why she wouldn't start anything romantic with Jarnuth. Eiko really began to feel like the black sheep of the flock, and sensing this, her date rushed to her rescue.  
  
        "We should probably head off...Kar and I that is. We've got guard duty at the tower. Just during the coronation, though. We'll be back in time for the fun afterward..." Jarnuth nodded, sparing a glance toward Karyn.  
  
        "You better! You don't want to keep your date waiting around all night, now do ya, Jarn?" Sorien teased.  
  
        "Heh...I'm sure he doesn't, Sori....but Jarn is right. Me an' him oughta head back..." Karyn placed a peck on Briassa's cheek.  
  
        "We'll be waiting for ya, won't we, Eiko?" Briassa leaned into the kiss and winked toward her friend.  
  
        "Oh...um...yeah," Eiko blinked.  
  
        Jarnuth looked to his 'friendly date' and offered a smile, only to pull her closer for a hug, "I'm really looking forward to spending time with you tonight."  
  
        Eiko quirked a brow at the sudden embrace, but nodded in return, moving her own arms around him. Jarnuth stepped back smoothly, finding his shoulder grasped by Karyn. Both waved to everyone and disappeared in the crowd. The four that were left looked after them in silence. Sorien suddenly turned around and sent a grin in Eiko's direction...one that probably meant "good job" or something along those lines. The fiance-less Briassa moved beside the raven-haired teen with a sigh.  
  
        "Just you and me, Eiko...until the ceremony's done, I suppose..." The blonde flashed her a smile.  
  
        "And just you wait until Jarn gets back! I'm telling you we have a romance in the making!" Sorien exclaimed.  
  
        "Will you cut it out!" Eiko slouched, shaking her head.  
  
        "Yeah...um...we should find a place to watch from..." Asantay appeared every bit as uncomfortable with this 'girl-talk' as Eiko was herself.  
  
        "You're right, 'Sant...let's go everyone..." Sorien practically dragged her boyfriend through the crowd.  
  
        "One thing's for sure, Eiko...I'm certain you're at least looking forward to this part of the evening. To think...after this long, Prince Van is being crowned king. I bet he's really happy..." Briassa remarked.  
  
        "I don't really think he is..." Eiko shook her head.  
  
        "Being...crowned king?" Briassa arched a brow in confusion.  
  
        "No! That much is true. I just don't really think he's all that happy about it..."  
  
        "And since when are you the expert on Van's feelings?"  
  
        "Hey! I'm the one who's been in love with him for years..." Eiko giggled.  
  
        "More like obsessed..."  
  
        "No...it's love. Obsessions are far different from that. But still, I don't really know what Van thinks and feels all too well. Sometimes...when I _know_ he's happy, I get happy. Or when he's sad...I'm sad for him. I just...well, I guess his emotions just reflect in my heart."  
  
        "Bravo...beautiful speech, Eiko. Now if only you spoke more than two words to him..."  
  
        "Ha! I should have known you wouldn't take me seriously, Bri."  
  
        The two girls laughed as they moved along, and Sorien glanced back at them from her spot ahead, "Hurry up, you two! You don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
       Eiko and Briassa snapped up at the comment and both offered their own apology. The walking pace was briskly picked up, allowing the blonde and raven-haired youths to close the gap between them. Weaving around people and darting through spaces, the group passed by an irritated Merle, who kept ranting about 'not being able to see Van all dressed up.' That was a sight that Eiko more than wanted to see. She could only imagine how ridiculous the tiny prince appeared in armor that was probably twice the size of him. The four came to a jumbled halt, and beside them was a cluster of teenage girls-all making comments about how handsome Van was. It seemed vaguely familiar to that time, so long ago, with the ones who were talking about Folken. A reminiscent smile crossed her lips, but faded with realization. So, others noticed Van's comely appearance? Well, Eiko knew there was more to that boy than just 'good-looks,' and eventually the love of her life might see that...unless of course, the lad only had eyes for a certain someone.  
  
        That sepia gaze locked itself on the girl Hitomi, spotting her to the right side of the platform. Her clothing was even stranger than before-a short brown skirt with a long-sleeve, uniform blazer that fell atop it. Socks came up to the starts of her calves, and she wore the oddest looking shoes. Eiko sighed, and then looked to the center where Van himself was kneeling. A priest stepped up, bedecked in his ceremonial garb. All four of the samurai brigadier generals stood to Van's left. The robed-man shifted forward, extending a blue-hilted sword in the Prince's direction.  
  
        "Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, I bestow upon thee this sword as proof of thy ascension..." The priest croaked out those words as Van rose to his full height, closing his fingers around the offered sword and removing it from the man's hands. "Long may you reign..."  
  
        Eiko struck up with applause along with the rest of the citizens. Fanelia's new king, Van Slanzer De Fanel, was taking his rightful position on the throne. She was proud of him and all the tasks he had accomplished. Poor Van had endured many losses over the coarse of his fifteen year span, but at least he still had Balgus and Merle. They had become his family. Though, Eiko winced as she suddenly felt a knot twist in her stomach. Her blood seemed to run cold for a few seconds and her heart beat furiously. The pulsating pounded in her ears and waves of upraised bumps surfaced on her flesh. It seemed like that time when she was talking with Briassa and Sorien about always being friends...and it could only mean one thing. Something was wrong...something was horribly wrong.  
  
  
  
        Jarnuth leaned against the tower wall with a sigh. Standing on lookout was absolutely boring and the only thing that really kept him occupied were thoughts of Eiko, since Karyn wasn't really keeping the best company. He was just sitting against the bricked surface, whistling some Fanelia song. This repeated tune began to annoy Jarnuth, and the soldier sighed, beginning to pace. Once that got old, he collapsed back into the chair and stared off in the direction of the forest. There was nothing he wanted more than to be out of there and with Eiko at that moment. This "date" they were about to have just meant so much to him, for he had dreamt of the day that he could actually say he was with her on a special occasion. Jarnuth lowered his head to his forearms, and Karyn abruptly stopped the melody, clearing his throat.  
  
        "I'm really lookin' forward to the festivities tonight..."  
  
        Jarnuth smirked some, glancing up at his friend with a nod of agreement, "Yeah...me too. It's supposed to be a real blow out..."  
  
        Karyn snickered, moving toward him and resting a hand on that rail. Jarnuth looked up at the fellow soldier and then off in the distance. His mind started to drift again, but the sight before him prevented such deep thoughts from blossoming. The area seemed to distort for a brief moment and Jarnuth blinked, raising his arm to rub at his eyes. Perhaps it was his own vision that blurred...it had been pretty hot lately. The hand was lowered and he lifted the lids. Eventually the fuzziness faded from the rub, and he let his eyes adjust on the scenery, spotting the same exact invisible flickering.  
  
        "Hey...what's that?" Jarnuth addressed the other, not once peeling hazels from the spot.  
  
        Karyn inched forward, shaking his head in confusion, "I'm not too sure..."  
  
        The two lads continued to study the distant fade of scenery, though the next thing they saw were two metallic projectile blades heading their way. The weapons penetrated the tower, allowing two agonized screams to ring out. Wood split and cracked as those claws twisted their way completely down the length of the building. There were a few snapping sounds once the spun metal began to unwind. When the three blades were separated all the way, that lookout tower was completely destroyed. Wood and various debris flew in every which way, and the arm of the 'invisible giant' disappeared behind its mask of stealth. One crash of a footstep brought these unknown enemies into the country, forcing stands to snap beneath the weight.  
  
  
          
        "What's...wrong, Eiko?" Briassa looked toward her distressed friend with concern.  
  
        Sorien moved over and placed a comforting hand on the raven-haired girl's shoulder as Asantay stared off in the distance. One of the castle guards ran up and whispered something to him. Asantay simply nodded, telling the other three he would be back quickly as he dashed off. Eiko gnawed on her bottom lip, but then jumped once the first set of stomping footsteps came. Briassa and Sorien both snapped up in that direction, staring on in horror as the 'creatures' drew closer and closer with each advance. The townsfolk gasped and began various panicked conversations themselves, everyone equally as frightened as the next.  
  
        "W-what's that?" The redhead's eyes were wide, reflecting the deep fear that bubbled inside.  
  
        "I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about this..." Briassa looked toward Sorien.  
  
        "Why did Asantay have to leave?" Sorien ran her hands up and down her own arms as though she was attempting to comfort herself.  
  
        Eiko gritted her teeth, brows pressing against each other as buildings were crushed and people were killed. She couldn't see the murder itself, but she heard painful bellows every now and then. Her mother and father were somewhere out there! Dread cut itself into her body and knees started to wobble, forcing Eiko to lose her balance. She collapsed to a kneel, watching as roofs caved in from being hit and units of Fanelian defense began to post themselves in various areas. Soon, they too were eliminated. Horse's hooves thumped steadily against the ground once Asantay returned with shouted orders.  
  
        "It's an attack! We're under siege! Get the women and children to the mountains..." Asantay paused and glanced around. "I'm gonna need every able body I can get. Let's go!"  
  
        Reigns were pulled and the horse began to trot off. Sorien blinked and then quickly chased after him, "Asantay! Wait!!"  
  
        Briassa looked after the redhead, and then reached for Eiko's arm with a slight tug, "Come on, Eiko...you heard what 'Sant said...we need to get out of here quickly."  
  
        "So many people...so many people..." Eiko whispered over and over again, hugging herself as she attempted to keep her stability.  
  
        "Eiko! Come on! Get up! I'm not gonna leave you behind!" Briassa gave one firm yank, which brought the near-catatonic princess to her feet. "Let's get to safety!"  
  
        Being pulled against her will, Eiko stumbled to follow along behind, staggering all the while. Her mind wasn't too clearly focused on walking. With Briassa's guide, they wound up with the line of women and young children who were all being led off to sanctuary. But, could they really be safe at all from the invisible enemies? That sepia gaze landed on a small boy, who was no more than three. Tears lined the rims of his eyes as he kept a lookout on the destruction, being dragged along by his mother's hand. Onyx lashes drifted over Eiko's eyes and she sent a glance back at their homeland. A place which had probably taken years to build was swiftly being destroyed in a matter of seconds. It was a devastating thing to see...and it made Eiko realize something. She suddenly broke from Briassa and turned back the other way.  
  
        "Eiko? Eiko!! What are you doing?!"  
  
        "I can't leave Fanelia, Bri. This land is my home. It's nursed all my dreams for so long. I can't leave it now. I can't leave Van!" The princess called over her shoulder as she dashed back into the town, only faintly hearing the pleas to stay from Briassa...until of course they disappeared from listening range completely.  
  
        Thick smoke billowed up from the flames that were steadily consuming buildings and guymelefs. Eiko branched off into a fit of coughs and gags as the stench filled her nostrils and lingered in her lungs. She stepped lightly and cautiously around fresh carcasses, avoiding to the best of her ability the pools of blood which collected under every new body. The intense heat blazed up, forcing sweat to trickle down her forehead. But, despite the searing temperature, a chill crept its way nimbly along Eiko's spinal cord. She had to find Van...she really needed to find him.  
  
Fanelian guymelefs tried to hold their own in battle, but found this a more difficult task than planned. Strings of silver swiftly penetrated the cockpits, rendering the pilots wounded. In most cases, this was only the torture a cat gave a mouse before it went in for the kill. The official cause of death was either by flames, or the makeshift sword of the opposite arm. Soon enough, the 'melef's dropped, falling in a growing pile beside Luva, Asona, and Yurizen's own defeated giants.  
  
Eiko whimpered at the results of the fighting, but then snapped her attention to the shrine. She didn't exactly know how, but she felt as though Van was there. The teenager hopped over a few misplaced columns on the ground, starting forward to see if this assumption was indeed true. Though, Eiko didn't get very far until her arm was grasped. Her eyes widened with fear and she whipped around only to spot Asantay. A soft sigh of relief escaped, and she snatched her wrist away.  
  
"Eiko...what are you doing here? It's really dangerous, you know? People are dying...you gotta get yourself to safety and fast. I already sent Sori up to the mountain," Asantay made a motion to the side with his thumb.  
  
"I...I couldn't leave. I needed to make sure that Van's all right..." Eiko spared a concerned glance toward the shrine.  
  
"Worry about yourself for once, Eiko. The king's going to make it out of here safely. He's got a lot of protection. You, however, they could very well kill you. These things, whatever they are, are relentless. They've already killed the majority of Fanelia...just please, Eiko, please! Don't let them get you too," Asantay sighed.  
  
"But...'Sant! This isn't right! Van could be in trouble...he probably _is_ in trouble! I have to--"  
  
"What could you possibly do that's more than what's already being done to save him? It's not your job to fight here...it's your job to stay alive."  
  
Eiko regarded him in a contemplative manner, "Then, you should come with me. Sori's probably really worried..."  
  
"No, Eiko. I have to stay here. I have to try and defend my homeland...which was what I vowed to do ever since the very day I signed up for the royal guard..." Asantay lowered his gaze.  
  
"But, I don't want to leave you behind!"  
  
"You don't have a choice! Now go, Eiko!! Get back there with Briassa and Sori. And when you see Sori...please...just tell her that I love her. More than anything in Gaea..."  
  
Eiko's eyes glazed over, forcing her vision to blur for a brief moment. She reached a hand up to swipe those tears away and then nodded once to him. Pivoting in the direction of the safety path, she began away from him. Though, a hint of wavering came into her view and Eiko let her eyes travel the length of the flickering scenery, drawing in a gasp. The distorted unreality became solid when a blue and silver 'arm' slipped out of the invisibility. It was aimed directly for her, and Eiko was frozen with fear, watching in wide-eyed horror as beams of liquid metal came twisting and turning her way.  
  
"Eiko!!"  
  
Asantay had called out in hopes to get her to move, but proving actions held a quicker response than words, he leapt forward and gave a firm push to Eiko's shoulder. The raven-haired princess hit the ground; clouds of dirt rose up around her. It took a few seconds, but she swiftly snapped her attention toward Asantay. He, however, wasn't as lucky as Eiko, and the steel blades passed through his body, forcing vermilion fluids to dart in several different directions. His eyes clenched in anguish, but then all emotion drained, and he dropped to the ground beside her. Eiko let out a surprised cry, reaching trembling digits forward to brush his cheek. The sensitivity was delayed, but after a couple of moments when this sank into her mind, an uncontrollable sob rose up in her throat. A crash sounded in the distance as the tools which had resulted in Asantay's demise, connected with a wall of some sort. Eiko looked up in the area, parting her lips in shock. It seemed, she too, was about to join her friend. Rubble from the once standing building came toppling over the two friends. The girl loomed protectively over her companion's body, as stone and wood dropped down on them both. Intense pain shot through Eiko's form and continued to do so for a moment, circulating throughout her veins...but eventually that ceased. Fading and falling slowly now, the pain coarsed it's way into the atramentous, oceanic shadow...being washed away into nirvana.  



	26. Letting Go

         Merry morning sounds emitted from the forests and trees, but things weren't so joyful in Fanelia. The fires had stopped. However, the destruction remained the same. No building had survived the damage completely and everything had been touched in some way or another by all the lives that had been taken. Survivors had been scattered and the only ones to keep anyone company in that land at the moment, were the dead.  
  
        Somewhat near the blue-roofed castle, lay a rather large pile of rubble. It began to shift some and one wooden block rolled off the top, skidding across the ground. Quite a few frantic cries sounded within the debris, and with each cry...more debris dropped. A few more followed suit until there was a clear patch. The feminine hand that had been the cause of this, latched onto the edge of a broken piece of stone wall. Fingers quivered over it, and the youthful girl pushed herself upright with a bit of effort as well as a sigh of relief. Being closed in such a tight space left the raven-haired princess's palms sweaty and heart pounding, but she forced all of that to the back of her mind. She was free...that was all that mattered.  
  
        Eiko cringed, raising her hand to touch the dried up blood on her forehead. She didn't even know where the wound began or really how it got there. A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes for a moment. This was all so confusing. Those lashes raised to allow her attention to drift to the body beside her and a gasp of surprise was drawn in. It took a moment, but jet brows pinched together in remembrance, and she sighed, bringing Asantay into her arms as a light kiss was placed upon the cold forehead. With a whispered good-bye, Eiko let him go.  
  
        Everything was strangely silent, and Eiko looked around quickly for any signs of life. A few times she thought she heard the giggle of children in the distance, but it was only her imagination. And imagination certainly had a cruel way of playing tricks in this situation. With a wince, the girl eased to a standing position. A twinge of pain shot through her body, racing up her spinal cord and lingering at the base of her neck. Eiko let out a soft cry, before she forced the agony back in her mind and started forward. Bodies and fallen 'melefs were avoided with each cautious step.  
  
        A few leaves blew past, carried by the silent wind. They circled each other playfully and then with one in the lead, the rest quickly chased along. Eiko watched those until they pointed out what they really wanted to show her. A gasp was immediately drawn into her lips and tears flooded out her vision. She didn't even want to blink them away, for she didn't want to see it again. Of course, those lashes fell on impulse and once the view was cleared, Daynus's and Fanis's bodies settled into sight. Eiko hadn't even realized her legs gave out beneath her, and her lower lip trembled as she reached forward, laying a hand on her father's cold, yet slightly singed cheek. Even in death, it seemed as though he was protecting Fanis, since one arm was surrounding her. And her mother seemed so tranquil...they both did.  
  
        "F-father...M-mother..." Eiko lowered her gaze, before a sob rose up her throat. "You can't leave me! I need you both. There are so many things that you have to teach me yet. Please...open your eyes."  
  
        There was no response.  
  
        "Please? Please! Mother...? Father..." The girl buried her face in between her inanimate parents as tears fell steadily, soaking the ground between them. The only thing the young princess could do was whisper out desperately, one last time. "Please...?"  
  
        Quietude settled over everything and Eiko, herself, just wanted to join along with all of those lifeless forms. She never wanted to move ever again, just stay there forever and ever with her parent's protection. Even though two little voices sounded in the back of her mind, urging her to stand and live, she refused to listen to them. Only a few hours ago, everyone was rejoicing and happy. Only a few minutes ago...everyone had a bright future ahead of them and wonderful dreams as well as aspirations to match. But...only a few seconds ago, that hope was ripped and torn from everyone in Fanelia. Lives would never be the same for those who had survived, and those who had not...well...Eiko liked to believe that they were at least in a happier place.  
  
Two birds swooped down nearby and they released their melodious chirp in Eiko's direction. She couldn't help but look up at both animals. As soon as they received her attention, they flapped their wings and took off in the distance, leaving an array of tiny, white feathers behind. After a few seconds of lingering silence, a groan rose up from the direction the birds had flown off in. It took Eiko by surprise and she waited for it again, just in case the original was her imagination. Sure enough, the familiar moan sounded once again and the girl immediately pushed herself up, heading in that area with the one single hope captured within her heart-that she wouldn't be alone any longer.  
  
Following feathers and sounds, Eiko wound up in the place where the watch tower once stood. Of course, now there were only pieces of it strewn out along the ground. Those eyes roamed over everything until they settled on the first heap of presumed life. She rushed forward, pushing at a few heavy blocks of wood and watching as they dropped to the opposite side. Doing this had revealed Karyn's deceased body. A sorrowful gaze was lowered to him. It must have only been her imagination, to think that anyone could have survived this, and Eiko kneeled before Karyn, whispering choked out good-byes.  
  
"E-Eiko..." A strained voice started up from the other side.  
  
The girl snapped upright, raising her hands to rub at those itchy eyes. She turned and swiftly followed the voice's location on her hands and knees. Who she came across...was none other than Jarnuth. His teeth were clenched painfully and his brows flickered with inner struggle. Quite a large line of liquid vermilion had seeped out of the hideous wound at his side, but despite any of that, Eiko grinned brightly. Jarnuth wouldn't leave her...he'd be by her side always! Releasing happy tears-she didn't seem to know any other way to show her emotions except to cry at that point-she instantly moved forward, cradling Jarnuth's upper body in her arms.  
  
"Oh, Jarnuth! I'm so glad you're alive. I don't want to be alone here...there's too much death. I need you, Jarn. And you didn't let me down! You won't let me down!" Eiko exclaimed and probably would have gone on farther were she not interrupted by Jarnuth's wavering voice.  
  
"I'm afraid I will let you down, Eiko..." His eyes opened and a weak smile was spared. "My angel has come to see me off safely from this world to the next, wherever that may be. I knew you would come if I wished hard enough...it's so very cold, Eiko. So...cold..."  
  
Unsure of how to react to his words, she just brought his form closer to her own, in hopes that some of her own body heat would transfer to him when he needed it, "Jarnuth, I need you...please don't leave me."  
  
"You're strong, Eiko. I know you can survive on your own and so long as you never forget me...I'll always be with you. My love for you is strong enough to break the barriers between life and death."  
  
Her eyes closed tightly, allowing warm droplets to fall, "I'm so sorry, Jarnuth. I'm sorry I never got a chance to return that love."  
  
"I don't mind, Eiko...loving you was enough...just giving that love..."  
  
"Please...don't go, Jarn. I need you now. I need more time with you to make everything up to you..."  
  
"Eiko..." Jarnuth let out a weak cough, but then continued on. "Being here right now has made up for everything and anything possible. Just getting to see you one final time is enough for me. It's getting darker and colder now...you should find a safe place."  
  
"No, Jarnuth! No! Not yet...please don't go.." Eiko seized his icy hand and sealed it within both of hers as she brought it against her cheek.  
  
"Promise me you'll live on...promise me that you won't give up hope. That's all I want you to do now, Eiko."  
  
"But I--"  
  
"Promise me..."  
  
"Jarnuth..." Eiko paused before she nodded with defeat. "I promise."  
  
The dying youth offered a feeble smile, taking his final sight of the 'angel' before him until those lids grew far too heavy to hold up anymore, "Eiko..."  
  
A glimmer of fear shined within her sepia spheres as she scooted closer, "Yes?"  
  
"Would it...be out of line...to ask for one last kiss?"  
  
Her lower lip trembled and she shook her head, her voice cracking with fought back emotions, "Of course not, Jarnuth."  
  
Eiko hesitated at first, as she really didn't want to let him go, but she finally had to release the upper half. Sliding to the nearest side, digits moved beneath Jarnuth's head to support it and a quivering mouth was placed upon those still lips of his. Her eyes closed tightly and she felt a smile curve upon Jarnuth's face, followed by the weakly added pressure for the return. She felt his lips part and the last breath escape his body as the rest of his limbs went lax. Her hand, which had been pressing against his chest, felt the slow and eventual stop of his pulse. But, Eiko continued to kiss him, afraid of letting go and realizing that she was all alone. Warm saline crept out the corners of closed eyes and dropped steadily to his body. Suddenly, emotion gripped her far too much and she was forced to leave his lips as several sobs rose up.  
  
Eiko wept against the deceased form of her beloved friend for sometime, but found she had to stop as such violent cries were beginning to hurt. She drew back from him, placing her hand against Jarnuth's life-drained cheek. One final farewell kiss was placed upon his lips before she pushed herself up to her feet. She felt weary and somewhat ill from this all, but she promised Jarnuth she would go on and so she had to try. Eiko carried herself back to the center of the town and allowed her gaze to sweep over the destroyed homeland. If only things could have been different. If only hopes and dreams could have all blossomed. If this wouldn't have happened, Briassa and Karyn could have gotten married as they had planned. Asantay and Sorien would have had many years ahead of them, but most importantly Jarnuth would still be alive. And what had happened to Van throughout all of this? Was he the one responsible for abandoning everyone and allowing this horrid turn of events to come into play? Eiko furrowed her brows and sighed, lowering her gaze to the ground.  
  
Within her view was a half-burnt rag doll. She blinked, bending forward to pick it up and one hand lifted to brush through the yarn-hair that had remained in tact on one side. Her gaze moved off distantly as phantom images of Briassa and Sorien played in front of her. It was the tea party they had that one day and the dolls they had brought to play were also lined up where they had been. Eiko's old house took shape, and she watched on almost feeling like an uninvited guest at that point. The little bout of conversation was what stuck out the most in her mind, however.  
  
  
  
_        Sorien followed Briassa's lead, and lifted her own doll, bringing her hand up to fix some of the knotted hair which was composed of corn silk. Those dark spheres raised to Eiko and Briassa, and she pursed her lips before speaking, "Do...you think it'll always be like this? That it will always be just us kids together...even when we're old?"  
  
        Briassa quirked a brow, but then nodded confidently, "I'm sure it will...we'll probably get all old and wrinkly together...and live in Fanelia for the rest of our lives!"  
  
        Eiko smiled, about to add a positive comment to that, until a sudden chillsome feeling waved over her entire body. It struck her so fiercely that small, upraised bumps broke into view over her bare arms. A shaky hand raised to her forehead, and her brows slid together. Briassa and Sorien watched the raven-haired girl with concern, before the blonde just took it upon herself to inch closer, and lay a hand of comfort over Eiko's shoulder.  
  
        "Are you all right?" Briassa asked.  
  
       ** I-I'm not so sure... **"Yeah...I'm fine."  
  
        Sorien blinked, and stayed her distance, "...are you sure?"  
  
        Eiko nodded quickly, and then sank back against the bed post. Her palms skirted their way up and down those forearms, trying to coax the tiny goose bumps back inside her body, "Yes...I'm fine. I'm really fine. ...and...I think that...we will be friends until the very end..."  
  
  
  
_ With that, the images vanished from view, and Eiko was left standing in the middle of the deserted country. Her eyes moved toward the rag doll slowly as she sighed, and then brought it upward to hug against her chest, "If only I had known then what I know now..."  
  
Eiko's eyes raised once again to the destruction as she whispered out the words, "Good-bye, Fanelia...farewell, friends. I'll always have my memories...you'll all live on forever in those."  
  
The girl kneeled down, laying the doll back where it belonged. One final good-bye was needed, and Eiko raised her attention to the sky, "And good-bye, Van...I suppose it wasn't meant to be. I'll let you out of my heart if it's even possible to do. But know this, you...also...will always reside within my memories. I'll never forget any of this life in Fanelia, nor will I forget the time I spent loving you, Van. Farewell for now, perhaps someday...we'll meet again..."  
  
  
  


The End  



	27. Behind the Scenes: A Country's Hope

Author's Notes for:  
**A Country's Hope  
  
**

Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. And also, mucho thanks to those who reviewed it ^___^. There are some things I want to clear up and this may be fairly long; but it will...um...be educational or something o__O;.  
  
First of all, and probably the most important is the race I made up. People reading were probably like 'what the heck is a Saercarian?' To be completely honest, I don't really know either XD. I put together the name randomly and created this 'rival race' of the Draconians completely for irony. I mean, the fact that Eiko falls in love with a draconian should be proof of that in itself. You can bet that there is going to be more of this in my future fanfics. And you haven't seen the last of Eiko. As far as I've figured out, though there are two separate types of Saercarians-light and dark. There can be no in between and these two types influence the powers that are used. I know, I know...Escaflowne characters with...powers? I know that none of the characters had them with the exception of Hitomi in a way. I just needed something to make this race unique. They said that the Draconians were able to control destiny, and even if they have a device for doing so, their race had some abilities as well, not to mention incredibly cool wings ;D. They needed some rival race-like heaven has hell, angels have dark angels, Dilandau has Van ;x-the Draconians now have the Saercarians.  
  
The powers I plan on having for the dark and light Saercarians are not anything super undefeatable. The light may be able to heal up wounds or create protective magic barriers-simple things that are common to white mages in video games. The dark would be the opposite and if all goes well...then you should find out more about what I mean. Also, I was thinking that possibly they could have had something to do with Atlantis's destruction. They never did come out and say the _exact_ reason why it was destroyed, we only know basically because they had so much power with destiny. I'm also thinking...just to have those powers be connected with people the Saercarians hold strong bonds with. You know, like best friends...lovers...family, things like that.  
  
Phew...now that's all out of the way, I can move onto the next topic. The country Omora was made up by me as well. It is the neighboring country of Fanelia, but also a rivaling country as well. See...once again-there's that rivalry XD. I imagine that it runs by the same basic calendar as Fanelia. What's ironic about Omora is the fact that their line of worship are the Draconians, much like Freid which is why I brought up an alliance between them-plus I like Freid :D. Omora is basically the same as Fanelia-with agriculture as their main source of finance. It's army is a tad more advanced with guymelefs and when I wrote the battle scene, I kept picturing Garrus's guymelef looking similar to Chafaris(Duke Freid's). Though, his had a sword rather than a bow and arrow. Perhaps Freid's alliance had something to do with that.  
  
Celia is a full blooded Saercarian woman, obviously of light nature. I meant for her to play a similar role in Garrus's life that Varie does in Goau's. It was done to show the ignorance of most people-ones who discriminate against once person because of what an entire race does on the whole. It also shows that the people hold the same fear for the draconians as well as the Saercarians.  
  
What's in a name? Apparently Eiko is a Japanese name that I found pretty. I know that no one on Gaea really has Japanese names and you might think that Hitomi-but she's from Japan of course. Same with Amano and Yukari. Yes, I did play FFIX and I enjoyed it very much, thank you ^___^. Anyway, Eiko started out as a character in an AOL role-play of Escaflowne. This role play was Hitomi-less-not because I don't _like_ Hitomi, because I do :D, but mainly due to the fact that no one RPed her. Originally, the Van RPer was with Celena Schezar, though things went awry and he needed another love interest. That's where li'l Eiko came in, and eventually I grew rather attached to her and decided to give her, her very own story. As for the last name Omoi, I know it meant something relevant to Eiko's personality, I just forget what. I know it's not a normal last name, but it does fit along the lines of Omora. You have Omoi/Omora, Fanel/Fanelia, Aston/Asturia, etc. That was basically why I did it. Oh! And as for Eiko's middle name 'Aeria', I had just seen episode 15 and liked the name 'Eriya' so I found a way to spell that different ^__^;.  
  
You'll notice that scenes from the series are interwoven into this story. I felt it necessary to do this simply because they were actual events that occurred. If the dialogue doesn't match up to what you recall-guess what! We probably watched different Escaflowne versions. I saw the entire series unedited and dubbed. Truthfully, I liked the dubbed version and all of it's voices-save the dragonslayers. But when I say dragonslayers, that excludes Dilandau. Andrew Francis did an AWESOME job ^__^;. Anyway, that was off topic (and for the record I like the Japanese voices as well-for as much as I've seen subtitled).  
  
Just some small things to follow...I realized I refer to the month Red(August) a lot. I don't really know why that is, and there's no real reason for it anyway. I'm not sure how the calendar works since the whole white/green both being equal to April confuses me(just look up Van's and Millerna's birthdays.) Maybe the months end differently than Earth's or maybe there are separate calendars between countries, who knows! If anyone can help me with that...it would be appreciated. For now, I just wrote up a makeshift calendar that I'll use until things are cleared up.   
  
Now for my disclaimer. The characters: Van Fanel, Goau Fanel, Mahad Dar Freid, Balgus, Folken Fanel, Varie Fanel, Merle, Luva, Asona, Yurizen, and Hitomi Kanzaki are all a copyright of _The Vision of Escaflowne_ as well as Bandai entertainment. All countries such as Fanelia and Freid, or any other country that might have been mentioned except Omora are all copyrighted to that as well. For my own personal disclaimer, Garrus Omoi, Celia Omoi, Fanis, Daynus, Eiko Omoi, Briassa Arem, Karyn Nabyl, Jarnuth Molin, Asantay Syan, and Sorien Windly are all mine. If you want to use them for your own story be sure to E-mail me at Eikoomoi@aol.com and I will be more than willing to allow you. There are several alternate stories that might be interesting to know...like how Garrus and Celia got together...or maybe Sorien's complete history. I just don't think I'll have the time to write any of them...since I have such big plans for other stories...so it would be neat to see someone else's interpretation. Finally, the character Viole Arem, he was both Escaflowne's and my idea. Escaflowne gave him the name and a position in the dragonslayers and I gave him a personality as well as a family. I take no credit for his creation, however.  
  
Thank you again for taking the time to read this. Additionally I have done a fanart of Eiko and Van if anyone wants to see it please E-mail me about that.  
  
My next story will be one about the life of the dragonslayers and it will be entitled "Dangerous Wounds" you'll find out about Viole after he left...and probably what happens to Briassa. ^__^; but I won't post it until I write at least 5 chapters into it...anyway, I hope you read that one too.  
  
-Krissy


End file.
